L'accident
by Jellypix
Summary: Il a suffit d'un malheureux accident, pour que Fang se rende compte que tout peut basculer d'un instant à l'autre.
1. Première partie

**L'Accident**

 **Auteur** : Jelly

 **Fandom** : Final Fantasy XIII

 **Pairing** : Fang/Lightning

 **Genre** : Romance – hurt-comfort - Yuri –

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé :** Il a suffit d'un malheureux accident, pour que Fang se rende compte que tout peut basculer d'un instant à l'autre.

 **Note :** C'est parti d'un drabble et c'est devenu une fanfic. Les personnages, notamment celui de Fang, vu que ça tourne autour d'elle, seront OOC, mais bon, ce n'est pas nouveau que j'aime changer un peu le caractère des personnages. Relation entre deux femmes.

 **Note 2 :** Ayant commencé ce texte avant de m'inscrire pour le défis SINTE et vu le temps que ça me prenait, j'ai décidé d'y insérer l'image qui m'avait été attribuée. La chance étant de mon côté vu que j'ai obtenu une photo sur un couple féminin. La scène se trouve à la fin et clôture plutôt bien l'histoire.

Texte de 62 pages à l'origine, découpé en 10 petites parties. Un chapitre tous les mercredis, je pense. En attendant, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Bêta :** Plume d'Eau. Qui fait un travail fabuleux et qui espère que vous aimerez aussi ce texte.

 **oOo**

 **Première partie**

Ça faisait vingt-quatre heures que Fang était assise dans ce fauteuil inconfortable, le dos douloureux et l'angoisse lui nouant le ventre.

Tout avait été si vite. Une minute, elle aidait Lebreau à son bar et la suivante, elle apprenait que Lightning venait d'être admise aux urgences suite à un accident. Côtes cassées, fracture ouverture du tibia et commotion.

Fang frotta ses lèvres, inquiète, avant de poser sa main sur celle de l'ancienne soldate. Elle caressa le bras, redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau. La veille encore, elle profitait de ce corps souple et ferme, de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse, de ses lèvres qui parcouraient son cou, faisant naître des papillons dans son ventre, insouciante. Hier encore, elle adorait cette femme de ses doigts, fins et agiles, qui la frôlaient avec amour.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle se pencha en avant, posant son front contre la main, reniflant doucement. Tout avait été trop vite et elle ne le réalisait pas encore.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse un excès de zèle ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pourtant, mais Lightning prenait sa responsabilité de la Garde du village très à cœur, et quand elle était prise sur une mission, rien ne pouvait l'en éloigner. La brune était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle accomplissait, mais elle n'avait plus de pouvoir aujourd'hui, à part sa force brute et sa capacité à être aussi vive que l'éclair. Fang comprenait la position de sa compagne et le désir qu'elle avait de protéger les habitants de Néo-Bodhum. La menace sur Gran Pulse n'était pas anodine et à prendre à la légère, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de combattre un Otyugh ?

Lightning aurait dû fuir dès l'instant où les civils à proximité avaient été mis en sécurité, mais d'après son ancien lieutenant, qui était à présent un simple collègue, une enfant était encore dans le périmètre de danger et la blonde n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle s'était élancée avant même qu'on puisse l'en dissuader, éjectant la gamine de la trajectoire du monstre qui venait de lancer l'une de ses lianes. Finalement, c'est elle qui l'avait prise de plein fouet, la propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin, inconsciente et grièvement blessée.

Fang se redressa légèrement, emprisonnant la main pâle dans la sienne, posant ses yeux sur le visage endormi. De l'autre main, elle frôla du bout des doigts l'hématome qui s'étendait du front à la tempe, s'étirant autour de l'œil. Les médecins espéraient un réveil dans les 48 heures, sinon elle risquait de tomber dans le coma. Son cœur s'emballa sous l'angoisse et elle resserra la prise de ses doigts sur ceux de Lightning.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Fang porta une de ses mains à sa bouche, réprimant le sanglot qui menaçait au fond de sa gorge. La personne referma derrière elle avant de s'avancer doucement et la brune fut soulagée de découvrir Vanille. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à faire de nouveau face à Serah, qui s'avérait être dans le même état qu'elle.

La cadette de Lightning était aussi inquiète qu'elle. La jeune Farron s'était accrochée à Fang pendant tout le temps où ils avaient dû patienter, et même Snow avait eu du mal à la délester d'elle pour l'emmener se reposer.

Vanille posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à sa droite.

\- Ça y est, tout le monde est parti ? demanda doucement Fang, la gorge nouée.

\- Oui, répondit la rouquine sur le même ton. Snow et Serah reviennent le plus tôt possible, demain matin.

La brune acquiesça lentement. Elle se sentait engourdie, comme déconnectée de la réalité, son attention restant focalisée sur son amante allongée devant elle. Si on omettait la présence de ses blessures, elle semblait presque paisible et c'était probablement ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Les doigts de Vanille pressèrent son épaule et Fang jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune femme.

\- Fang… Nous devons rentrer nous aussi.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas partir. Si jamais elle se réveille…

\- Les médecins disent que ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps, le choc a été important.

Fang secoua la tête et Vanille retint un soupir, s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- Fang, Lightning est stable. J'ai demandé aux infirmières qu'elles nous préviennent s'il y a le moindre changement. Si elle se réveille, nous serons prévenues. Il faut que tu te reposes aussi.

Vanille leva une main, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches noires qu'elle lissa derrière l'oreille. Ça la peinait de voir sa grande sœur dans cet état. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir autant de peur et de peine dans les orbes émeraude de cette grande chasseuse. Lightning avait réellement réussi à emprisonner le cœur de Fang.

\- Allez, viens, incita la rousse en se relevant.

Elle s'empara du bras de la brune tandis que cette dernière se levait, ayant du mal à s'arracher de la vision de son amante étendue sur ce lit. Vanille la conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie, refermant la porte derrière elles. Elle passa ensuite un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de sa sœur, la serrant contre elle, tandis qu'elles traversaient le couloir des soins intensifs.

\- Je l'aime, tu sais, avoua Fang, tandis qu'elles pénétraient l'ascenseur qui les conduiraient à l'extérieur.

\- Je sais, murmura Vanille en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Fang et l'aînée des Farron avaient un lien très fort et unique.

\- Elle va s'en tirer, tu vas voir, reprit-elle. Light est forte et j'ai jamais vu une femme aussi bornée, elle ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça, ajoute-t-elle, espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Vanille tourna la tête vers Fang, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les lagons de la brune dans les émeraudes de la rousse. L'aînée déglutit, puis détourna le regard. Vanille pinça les lèvres, resserrant sa prise. Elle pria tous les dieux que toute cette histoire ne tourne pas plus au drame, sinon ils auraient tous bien du mal à faire remonter la pente à Serah… Et a Fang.

 **oOo**

Vanille les ramena toutes les deux à leur modeste maison, proche de la côte en bord de mer. A présent, ils vivaient tous à Neo-Bodhum, ce nouveau monde qu'ils s'étaient construit à la force de leurs mains, après la chute des fal'cies et de Cocoon.

C'était un petit village où tout le monde avait appris à se connaître, ou presque, et où chacun avait doucement fini par trouver sa place. Lebreau avait ouvert un nouveau café, Le _NORA House_ , qui était le seul lieu d'animation. Il faisait autant office de restaurant, de café, que d'hôtel avec les quelques lits que la petite brune mettait parfois à disposition.

Serah avait ouvert une petite école et se partageait les classes avec Vanille, tandis que Snow et son groupe participait à la protection de la ville avec Lightning et plusieurs anciens membres de la Garde Civile qui s'étaient regroupés.

D'ordinaire, Fang participait activement à la chasse, s'occupant de réapprovisionner régulièrement le village. Ils avaient tous une vie paisible et dans un sens, Vanille avait un peu l'impression de retrouver son quotidien quand elle et son aînée vivaient encore sur Oerba.

La petite rousse ouvrit d'une main la porte d'entrée, son autre bras entourant toujours la taille de Fang qui s'appuyait contre elle. Vanille les fit pénétrer un petit vestibule, actionnant l'interrupteur à sa gauche. Une lumière tamisée éclaira les murs orangés, dégageant une ambiance chaleureuse.

C'était chez elles. Toutes les pièces étaient empreintes de ces couleurs vives qui rependaient la gaieté. A leur image. Vanille jeta un coup d'œil à Fang, qui s'était redressée pour ôter veste et chaussures. Elle retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Toute joie avait disparu et les traits, d'ordinaires joviaux, étaient tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Les lèvres habituellement souriantes de la brune, étaient pincées, comme réprimant les nombreux sanglots qui s'agglutinaient dans les yeux émeraude, brillants de détresse.

La rouquine se délesta à son tour de ses chaussures après avoir refermé à clé derrière elles. Elle suivit Fang dans leur grand salon, séparé de la cuisine par un simple comptoir en bois, sur lequel trônaient un communicateur et un vase, garni d'un bouquet de fleurs de Gran Pulse. Elle observa du coin de l'œil son aînée se calfeutrait en boule dans le sofa, enroulant un plaid autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'espace cuisine.

Vanille ne demanda pas si elle voulait manger ou boire quelque chose. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse favorable. Alors elle prit l'initiative de préparer seulement deux boissons chaudes, naviguant entre placards, bouilloire et tiroirs, avant de revenir près de Fang, les deux tasses en main. Elle en présenta une sous le nez de la brune qui releva la tête, posant quelques instants un regard perdu sur elle. Puis elle s'empara de la tasse, refermant des doigts qu'elle trouva glacés, autour de la source de chaleur.

Vanille s'assit à côté d'elle et pendant plusieurs minutes, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Seul un silence pesant leur tint compagnie, accompagné uniquement par quelques craquements occasionnels provenant des murs et des rares bruits extérieurs. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire et toutes les phrases de réconfort avaient déjà était maintes fois répétées. Les dire de nouveau ne feraient que retourner le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante, et Vanille ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fang veuille discuter.

\- C'est ma faute, finit pourtant par chuchoter la brune, la tête baissée dans le fond de sa tasse.

La plus jeune des deux haussa les sourcils de surprise, fixant Fang.

\- Fang, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, répondit-elle avec douceur.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ma faute, j'ai été stupide, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était autant en colère pour agir avec tellement d'imprudence. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et…

\- Fang, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La brune releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Vanille. Elle déglutit, passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Nous…

Fang referma la bouche, sentant une boule se loger dans le creux de sa gorge. Incertaine, elle détourna le regard.

\- Fang ? questionna Vanille.

La brune soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Light et moi… On s'est disputées.

\- De quoi ? Comment ça ? Quand ? interrogea Vanille en se redressant.

Lightning et Fang se disputaient ? C'était aussi étrange que rare. Son aînée était bien la seule dont l'ancienne sergente pouvait tout tolérer, en dehors de Serah. Lightning avait une tolérance et une acceptation inépuisable envers Fang.

\- Je ne suis pas rentrée la nuit dernière, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais…

Vanille s'arrêta dans son élan, haussant ses sourcils hauts sur son front.

\- Oh. Tu étais avec elle.

Fang hocha la tête, même si c'était catégoriquement une affirmation et non une question, puis Vanille se redressa, posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle comprenait bien plus de choses à présent. Ça faisait longtemps que son aînée découchait le soir. Parfois, plusieurs soirs de suite, mais la brune ne s'était jamais vraiment étendue sur ses ballades nocturnes et Vanille avait naïvement pensé qu'elle passait seulement son temps à profiter et à se refamiliariser avec les terres de Gran Pulse.

La rouquine se pencha en avant, emprisonnant les mains de Fang dans les siennes après lui avoir retiré sa tasse et l'avoir posé sur la table.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Vanille.

La brune bloqua ses yeux dans ceux de sa cadette. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors elle la referma et acquiesça doucement, détournant la tête.

\- Fang…

\- C'est ma faute…

\- Non…

\- Light voulait qu'on officialise. Elle voulait qu'on en parle à tout le monde, mais… Je n'ai pas voulu. Elle m'a demandé des explications, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui en donner. On a fini par se disputer…

\- Fang, ce n'est pas ta fau…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Elle a raison. Si je ne m'étais pas montrée aussi lâche… La femme que j'aime ne serait pas étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, blessée et dans le coma.

Vanille voulut la contredire, mais Fang secoua la tête, la devançant.

\- Laisse tomber, Vanille. Je ne veux pas en discuter, lâcha Fang en se levant du sofa.

Elle posa le plaid sur le dossier, puis se détourna pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle s'enferma. La rouquine était à la fois surprise et désemparée. Elle savait que Fang avait une forte attirance pour les femmes. Elle avait bien vu la brune avoir une brève relation avec un garçon, il y a très longtemps, mais cela n'avait même pas duré un mois. Par la suite, la plus âgée des pulsiennes s'était rapprochée des personnes de son sexe et elle avait fini par l'avouer à Vanille.

Cependant, cette dernière n'aurait jamais imaginé que son aînée aurait une relation comme celle-ci avec Lightning. L'ancienne soldate était tellement fermée, qu'il lui semblait presque improbable qu'elle puisse avoir une telle intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans un sens, ça rassurait Vanille. Lightning avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée et de toute évidence, elle se sentait maintenant capable de s'ouvrir assez pour avoir une vie intime. Elle était humaine elle aussi, même si parfois, ça semblait improbable.

Mais en dehors de ça, Vanille avait toujours pensé que la rosée aurait plus un penchant pour les hommes. Elle eut un rire bref. C'était stupide. Lightning dégageait une telle aura, un tel sérieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé déroger à toutes les « règles » basiques de la vie. Sortir avec un homme, se marier, avoir un enfant. Vanille avait porté un jugement hâtif sur la rosée uniquement à cause de l'image qu'elle dégageait.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses situations qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Car, même si Lightning n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les femmes en général, elle avait toujours été particulièrement attentive à Fang. Elles étaient extrêmement proches toutes les deux. Au début, ça l'avait surprise de voir ces deux femmes que tout opposait être aussi étroitement liées, et puis, finalement, elle s'y était faite. Quant à Serah, elle, elle avait complètement été stupéfaite de voir sa grande sœur aussi familière avec quelqu'un d'étranger à leur famille.

Vanille et la jeune Farron en avaient discuté plusieurs fois ensemble et la rouquine savait que Serah avait eu plusieurs fois peur que Fang brise Lightning alors que cette dernière lui avait indéniablement donné toute sa confiance et son affection.

Est-ce que Serah était au courant que ces deux-là avaient une relation plus poussée ? Avait-elle des doutes ? Est-ce que Lightning en avait parlé à sa cadette ? D'après Fang, c'était l'ancienne soldate qui voulait officialiser toute cette histoire, alors même si Lightning n'était pas du genre à déballer sa vie, Vanille savait que ça pouvait tout à fait être possible avec sa petite sœur.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Fang s'était montrée aussi fermée à l'idée de leur dire à tous qu'elles étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si la brune avait honte de ce qu'elle était et d'ordinaire, c'était même elle qui était la plus prompte à ne pas vouloir se cacher.

Vanille s'enfonça dans le dossier du sofa, portant une main à l'une de ses tempes. Elle se frotta le front et les yeux, pensant que toute cette histoire avait pris des proportions exagérées et dramatiques. Elle devait en discuter avec Serah.

Elle se releva, emportant les tasses à moitié vides dans l'évier de la cuisine avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre. Vanille avait mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son corps et son esprit étaient terrassés par les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait passé à s'inquiéter pour l'état de Lightning, et à surveiller celui de Fang et de Serah qui se dégradaient lentement.

Heureusement, Snow, Lebreau et les autres membres du groupe Nora étaient présents pour l'aider et elle avait confiance en eux pour la seconder. Vanille soupira, prenant seulement la peine d'ôter sa jupe et son tee-shirt avant de se glisser sous l'épaisse couette de son lit. Elle s'endormit dès l'instant où sa tête toucha son oreiller.

 **oOo**

La suite, mercredi prochain


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Une lourde et longue semaine s'écoula pour tout le monde. Fang avait perdu le sommeil et les médecins leur avaient annoncé que l'état de Lightning restait inchangé. Malgré que ses blessures fussent en bonne voie de guérison et que le seul point positif qu'il y avait, c'était qu'elle était à présent stable, la jeune femme restait plongée dans un sommeil profond.

La brune avait passé ces sept jours à se balancer entre divers sentiments, se laissant tour à tour déborder soit par l'angoisse, la tristesse, la douleur, le désespoir ou la colère. Finalement, c'est cette dernière qui envahissait maintenant son corps, prenant douloureusement naissance dans son ventre.

Fang passait la moitié de ses journées à l'hôpital, veillant sur l'état toujours inerte de son amante, culpabilisant de plus en plus. Vanille avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle restait sourde et fermée à toute conversation. Au début, elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres et de garder sa gaieté et son enthousiasme habituel, mais en définitive, tout le monde avait remarqué que tout ça n'était que de la comédie.

Ils étaient tous blessés par la situation, mais tout le monde essayait de continuer à avancer, restant positif. Cependant, la plus âgée des pulsiennes avait du mal à faire comme eux. Comme Serah, elle pouvait passer des heures dans un état amorphe, laissant la crainte d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle la tétaniser sur place, la boule de terreur qu'elle s'astreignait à ignorer la plupart du temps, plombant son corps.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Lightning et Fang prenait maintenant conscience que tout aurait pu être tellement plus facile si elle ne s'était pas entêtée comme une idiote. Elle connaissait son amante, pourtant, elle aurait dû n'avoir aucun doute. A la place, elle s'était laissé aveugler par ses propres craintes.

Vagabondant dans les plaines des steppes, elle avait dépassé depuis plusieurs heures les limitations de sécurité, mais aucun garde n'avait eu le courage de la dissuader de sortir du périmètre. Chacun savait qui elle était.

En dehors d'être une ancienne l'cie, sauveuse de Cocoon, elle était avant tout une natif de Gran Pulse quand ce dernier se dressait encore dans toute sa gloire contre leur patrie. Elle était une guerrière, une chasseuse. Elle avait vu et combattue plus de monstres qu'il ne leur en avait été permis de voir. Malgré qu'ils avaient tous du respect pour elle, étant donné que la plupart des ignorants de Cocoon avait assimilé qu'elle n'était pas un monstre qui allait les égorgeaient dans leur sommeil, Fang réussissait à en effrayait encore certain.

En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait ris de penser une chose pareil. Elle était loin de paraitre effrayante, au contraire. La brune savait qu'elle avait toujours eu la capacité d'attirer n'importe qui et si une personne de leur groupe pouvait réellement être terrifiante, c'était bien Lightning et non elle.

Fang se stoppa dans sa marche, une poigne douloureuse enserrant sa poitrine. Elle inspira et expira fortement, relevant la tête sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle lui manquait trop et tout ce miasme d'émotion négative allait finir par la dévorer. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, prenant conscience de son environnement.

Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup éloignée des environs protégés alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Des plaines et des falaises à perte de vue. Elle tourna sur elle-même, jaugeant les alentours. Elle était persuadée qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait un vieux camp de chasseurs en ruine, infesté aujourd'hui de gobelins.

A l'est se trouvait le chemin qui menait normalement aux ruines de Paddra et si elle ne se trompait pas, la route pour les mines n'était pas bien loin non plus. Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches folles. Il fallait qu'elle rebrousse chemin tout de suite. Elle était partie sans arme et si une quelconque créature décidait de s'en prendre à elle maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un rugissement fit tremblait le sol sous ses pieds. Fang écarquilla les yeux. La bouche ouverte, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer d'où et surtout, de quoi, provenait ce hurlement quand son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Non pas un, mais deux béhémots, probablement des mâles qui se disputaient un terrain de chasse, se pourchassaient et se dirigeaient droit dans sa direction. Et quand on savait la force de charge de ses monstres qui devaient faire quatre à cinq fois sa taille et surement dix fois son poids, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle après leur passage. Fang tourna rapidement les talons et décampa plus vite que l'éclair.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Ces deux mastodontes étaient peut-être lourds, mais une fois lancés, pas grand-chose ne pouvait les stopper. La pulsienne était très endurante, pourtant, elle sentit l'air quitter ses poumons tandis que ses pieds foulaient les herbes hautes des steppes et qu'elle sentait le rapprochement conséquent des béhémots.

L'adrénaline envahit son corps et bientôt, elle ne pensa a rien d'autre qu'a sa survie. Ça la ramena de nombreuses années en arrière, quand elle était plus jeune et moins expérimentée. Tandis qu'elle repérait une tour de roche à quelques pas et qu'elle s'y précipitait pour l'escalader, un flash d'un passé lointain lui revint en mémoire. Comme si c'était hier, elle se revit courir à toutes jambes à travers les collines et les vallées alors que son chocobos s'était fait la malle, essayant de sauver désespérément ses fesses de tout un groupe de cératoraptor. Ces espèces de gros crapauds visqueux pouvaient être du menu fretin, quand on avait seulement quinze ans et que c'était la première fois qu'on allait à la chasse, il s'avérait être une vraie épine dans le pied.

A plat ventre sur le terre-plein de sa tour de roche sur laquelle elle était perchée, Fang ferma les yeux et s'agrippa comme elle put tandis qu'une forte secousse ébranla son perchoir. Les deux béhémots se battaient toujours férocement et quand l'un des deux aura enfin vaincu son adversaire, il finira certainement par remarquer sa présence alléchante. La pulsienne déglutit. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Déchiquetait et dévorait sous les crocs immenses et acérés d'une créature qu'elle avait appris à combattre, alors qu'elle était dévastée par l'inquiétude de perdre encore une personne qu'elle aimait ? C'était trop injuste.

Une nouvelle secousse remua toutes les fondations de roche de son pilier et Fang pinça les lèvres, se retenant plus fermement. Si elle ne tombait pas tout droit entre les griffes de ses deux mâles, elle aurait de la chance. Il lui sembla qu'une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps, résonna à ses oreilles. C'était presque comme si elle y était encore.

 **oOo**

Au même moment, du côté de Vanille et Serah, c'était le calme plat. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient à peine de terminer les cours dont elles avaient la charge. Chaque enfant rentrait soit chez eux, accompagnaient de leur parent, soit suivaient Jin, une femme dans la cinquantaine, un peu rigide mais agréable, qui s'occupait de tous ceux qui étaient orphelins.

Le bâtiment qui les accueillait avait été un des premiers à être construit, la plupart jugeant qu'il était impossible que des enfants, dont certains étaient encore très jeunes, vivent dehors en supportant les conditions météorologiques hasardeuses de Gran Pulse.

Jin avait travaillé toute sa vie avec les enfants sur Cocoon. Elle était la plus ancienne du groupe qui s'était proposé et ayant les compétences requises, la décision avait été rapidement prise. Finalement, tout le monde était content de leur choix et il était évident qu'elle prenait soin des bambins. Elle était aidée de deux jeunes filles qui s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Serah était au courant, car l'une d'elles avait tapé dans l'œil de Maqui qui n'arrêtait pas de leur en parler.

Mais ça faisait une semaine que la jeune Farron ne se préoccupait plus des états d'âme de son ami. En fait, elle ne s'intéressait plus à grand-chose. Serah focalisait toute son attention sur ses élèves, essayant de s'ôter de la tête que sa grande sœur ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

Sa poitrine se serra. C'était tellement injuste. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses, surmontés tant d'épreuves et tout allait peut-être volait en éclats à cause d'un moment d'inattention. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle était en train de rassembler ses copies sur son bureau. Elle pinça les lèvres, la peur lui nouant la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur. Pas maintenant qu'elles pouvaient enfin vivre heureuse toutes les deux.

Une petite main se posa sur les siennes, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes et dans ses pensées. Serah releva la tête, rencontrant un regard émeraude, chaud et rassurant. Quoiqu'il arrive, Vanille était toujours présente à ses côtés, pourtant, elle remarqua que son amie semblait fatiguée. La rouquine esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Serah acquiesça lentement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

\- Oui… ça va aller.

La petite Farron baissa un peu la tête, reposant ses yeux sur ses copies.

\- J'ai peur pour ma sœur, Vanille. Et elle me manque.

Vanille pencha la tête sur un côté. Elle pinça les lèvres, puis ferma brièvement les yeux et attrapa les mains de Serah dans les siennes. La rouquine la tira jusqu'à deux petits bureaux accolés et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de faire de même. La jeune pulsienne eut l'impression de revenir une semaine en arrière quand elle avait essayé de réconforter Fang. Elle avait passé les jours suivant à tout faire pour soutenir son aînée, cependant, cette dernière restait sourde à toutes paroles.

La brune s'était barricadée dans une forteresse habitait uniquement par la peur, la culpabilité et la colère. La plupart du temps, Fang restait seule à se morfondre et Vanille voulait éviter que Serah tombe dans le même schéma.

\- Je suis certaine que Lightning va se réveiller, fit doucement la rouquine.

Serah poussa un rire désabusé et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Snow. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Serah, Light est forte. Elle a de la volonté, elle va se réveiller. »_ imita-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me répéter, mais les jours passent et ce n'est pas le cas. Et les médecins n'arr…

\- Les médecins ne connaissent pas ta sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Vanille.

Cette dernière soupira doucement, resserrant sa prise sur les mains pâle de son amie.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par avouer. Mais j'ai besoin de rester optimiste Pour toi et pour Fang. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce que ce dis aussi Snow.

Serah redressa la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Vanille. Fang, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté à l'hôpital après avoir attendu pendant des heures que les médecins est fini de soigner Lightning. Serah avait seulement aperçu quelques fois la brune alors qu'elle venait rendre visite à sa sœur, mais elles ne faisaient que se croisaient et encore. Généralement, quand elle arrivait, Fang partait ou inversement et elles n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot.

Serah se doutait que la plus âgée des pulsiennes devait souffrir autant qu'elle. Elle se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment va Fang ? questionna-t-elle.

Vanille détourna les yeux. Elle parut réfléchir pendant un moment, puis finalement, elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de lui parler. De la réconforter, mais je n'arrive à rien. Elle me fuit.

Serah acquiesça. Oui, elle avait pensé la même chose. La brune les fuyait tous. Dernièrement, ils essayaient de se retrouver le soir autour d'un verre ou d'une tasse de café pour se soutenir, mais Fang ne s'était pas joint une seule fois à eux. Vanille avait gentiment décliné à sa place, prétextant que la brune n'était pas en forme, toutefois, personne n'était dupe. Pendant l'absence de la rouquine, ils en avaient parlé entre eux, en revanche, ils ne savaient ce que pensait Vanille de tout ça. De plus, Serah et Lightning parlaient beaucoup ensemble et malgré que cette dernière ne se soit jamais vraiment étendue, Serah avait parfaitement compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose la dessous.

\- Je sais que Fang et ma sœur sont très proches. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

Vanille posa un regard inquisiteur sur elle. Il lui sembla être jaugé pendant un moment qui parut interminable et désagréable avant que la jeune pulsienne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Fang se sent responsable de l'accident de Light.

Serah se redressa, surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Vanille secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ils s'est passé quelque chose entre elles, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, avoua Vanille.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda un peu plus durement Serah.

Vanille secoua de nouveau la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle savait.

\- Elles se sont disputées ? repris Serah. C'est ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que Fang…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait la faute de Fang ? Si tu veux mon avis, elles sont toutes les deux responsables.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de finir par soupirer, baissant la tête de lassitude.

\- Je suis désolé, Vanille.

\- C'est rien. On est toutes les deux à cran.

\- Dit-moi ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît.

Ça lui semblait vital de savoir réellement ce qui avait pu pousser sa sœur à agir avec autant d'imprudence alors que ce n'était pas son genre. D'accord, il y avait cette petite fille dans la trajectoire du monstre, mais en temps ordinaire, Lightning aurait fait plus attention. Serah savait à quel point sa sœur pouvait résonner rapidement et adapter une stratégie en un éclair en fonction de la situation, alors elle devait être préoccupée par autre chose pour ne pas être entièrement focalisée sur son objectif.

\- Fang… M'a avouée… Qu'elles étaient ensemble, souffla Vanille.

Serah haussa les sourcils, se redressant sur son siège.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis la fin de notre mission. Depuis avant… Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a pas racontée les détails, mais je pense que ça doit faire un moment déjà. Fang m'a seulement dit qu'elles étaient ensemble et que c'était de sa faute si Light avait eu cet accident.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ta sœur voulait officialiser leur relation auprès de nous tous, mais Fang n'a pas voulu. Elles se sont disputées.

\- Alors c'est ça, souffla Serah, sentant son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle a agi par colère. Bon sang, je lui ai dit qu'elle était trop impulsive par moment.

Vanille regarda Serah, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

\- Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surprise par ce que je viens de t'annoncer.

\- Nous avions déjà tous des doutes, avoua Serah.

Elle leva une main, frottant son front du bout des doigts.

\- Lightning m'avait déjà plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais je ne savais pas qui s'était. Mais je ne suis pas une idiote. Le rapprochement entre ma sœur et Fang m'avait depuis un moment mis la puce à l'oreille.

Vanille soupira, portant ses mains à son visage. Elle secoua la tête, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses.

\- J'ai été complètement aveugle, grogna-t-elle. Je savais qu'elles étaient proches et je savais ou allais les préférences de Fang, mais je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

\- Vanille…

\- Peut-être que si je m'en étais aperçu, Fang aurait pu se confier à moi. Je suis certaine que si elle a refusé d'officialiser les choses, c'est parce qu'elle s'est monté la tête toute seule. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à se cacher.

Serah soupira en se levant. Elle partit récupérer ses copies restaient sur le bureau puis revint vers Vanille.

\- Aller, viens, rentrons.

La rouquine acquiesça puis se leva, le corps soudainement alourdis par la fatigue. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle s'inquiétait et veillait sur Fang à distance et ça commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Mais elle tiendrait bon pour son aînée.

La jeune Farron était en train de fermer la porte de l'école à clé quand elle s'exclama :

\- Tu devrais essayer de la faire venir ce soir chez Lebreau, ça pourrait lui faire du bien d'être avec nous. Fang n'a jamais aimé être seule.

\- Je ne sais pas, expira Vanille. Quand elle n'est pas dehors ou à l'hôpital, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Le silence les enveloppa tandis qu'elles descendaient les marches du petit ponton. Un bruit sur le côté les surprit et les firent se retourner. Surprise, Serah et Vanille tombèrent sur un petit visage rond parsemait de pigeasses, au milieu duquel se trouvait deux petits yeux noirs cachés par des mèches blondes et lisses. Le nez était rougi par les nombreux reniflements causés par les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur les joues rondes.

\- Tama ? s'exclamèrent les jeunes femmes en se précipitant sur la petite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Vanille.

Cependant, un bruit de précipitation et des voix élevées détournèrent pendant une seconde leur attention de la petite qui prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Tama, attends ! s'exclama Serah, mais la fillette était déjà loin.

\- C'est la petite que Light à sauver ? demanda Vanille pour confirmation.

\- Oui. Depuis l'accident, elle est inconsolable.

Tama était une petite orpheline de huit ans à peine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans une zone aussi dangereuse, mais personne n'avait réussi à lui faire dire quoique ce soit. Elle demandait souvent des nouvelles de Lightning, mais en dehors de ça, elle restait aussi muette qu'une tombe.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! explosa une voix à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais ça ? rugis une autre.

Surprise, elles tournèrent la tête vers Snow et Gadot qui avaient l'air d'être aux prises avec un autre des gardiens des limitations de protections du village. Fronçant les sourcils, Vanille et Serah s'approchèrent pour en savoir plus.

\- Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ! s'exclama Snow.

\- On a pensé qu'elle saurait se débrouiller, après tout el…

\- Toute seule et sans arme ! Vous êtes stupide ! ajouta Gadot.

Ces deux-là semblaient hors d'eux et c'était bien rare. Habituellement, Snow et Gadot étaient toujours les premiers pour rendre la bonne humeur et garder une bonne ambiance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Vanille, arrivant à leur hauteur, suivie par Serah.

\- Ces abrutis ont laissé Fang sortir des limitations de défenses. Seule et sans arme.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Vanille. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Plusieurs heures, déjà, avoua Gadot.

\- Quoi… Ce n'est pas normal…

Le rythme cardiaque de Vanille s'accéléra et elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête de partir seule comme ça, surtout en ce moment.

\- On va aller la chercher, Vanille, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua Snow.

\- On vient avec vous, fit Serah, approuvait par la rouquine.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, intervint Gadot, les traits de son visage se tordant en une grimace.

\- Surtout si elle se trouve dans les plaines à quelques kilomètres, ajouta Snow, dont l'idée de voir sa fiancée et Vanille allaient au-devant du danger lui plaisait moyennement.

Mais de toute évidence, les jeunes femmes ne comptaient pas entendre raison et laisser Snow et Gadot dictaient leur conduite.

\- N'espérez même pas nous empêcher de venir avec vous, déclara Serah.

Personne ne serait en mesure d'y arriver de toute façon. Vanille était déterminée à aller prêter main forte à sa grande sœur au cas où cette dernière serait en mauvaise posture. Quant à la jeune Farron, il lui était inconcevable de ne pas allait aider sa belle-sœur, même si pour l'instant, Fang refusait de leur avouait sa relation avec Lightning.

Snow et Gadot soupirent, mais furent bien obliger d'abdiquer.

\- On prend des armes au passage et on y va tout de suite. Maqui doit avoir quelques bolides à nous prêter.

Vanille et Serah ne prirent même pas le temps d'acquiescer que déjà, elles avaient détalé pour récupérer leur arme. La rouquine s'empara au passage de la lance de Fang, priant Etro pour que son aînée soit toujours saine et sauve.

Il leur fallut tout juste une trentaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'élancent à l'extérieur du village, grimpaient sur trois aéronefs, fonçant à toute vitesse vers les plaines.


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

 _Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, l'oxygène lui manquant cruellement et brûlant douloureusement ses poumons. Il faisait un temps maussade. Le ciel était bas et orageux et l'humidité collée ses vêtements à son corps, rendant ses déplacements désagréables tandis qu'elle foulait le sol des plaines arides à l'extérieur de son village, essayant de sauver sa peau d'une horde de crapauds sauvage et hargneux._

 _Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle s'entraînait depuis son plus jeune âge, son peuple était des experts, elle avait ça dans le sang alors elle devait être capable de s'en sortir. Par Etro, ce n'était même pas des gorgonospides, des loups ou même un béhémoth…_

 _Elle sauta par-dessus un large rocher, s'aidant d'une main comme appui. Au moment où ses pieds allaient toucher le sol, les créatures firent une attaque commune. Une partie du rocher explosa et elle fit plusieurs sauts pour échapper aux projectiles, mais l'un des cératoraptors projeta sa queue vers elle, fauchant ses jambes._

 _Elle jura tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, chutant lourdement face contre l'herbe humide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son dos pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait rapidement se retrouver dépasser par le nombre. Ils devaient être une dizaine, leurs yeux rouges ne quittant pas leur proie du regard, leur longue queue frétillante en l'air, prête à s'abattre sur elle._

 _La jeune fille avait lâché son arme un peu plus tôt et elle se retrouvait à présent sans défense. Plus que la peur de se faire dévorer par ses créatures, c'est la honte et la colère qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Ces bêtes n'étaient que des démons mineurs, à peine assez puissants pour causer une égratignure et elle était incapable de leur faire face. Des larmes de rages et de frustrations lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure._

 _Peut-être que si elle se jeter dans la mêlée… Elle était douée, elle pouvait y arriver, même à main nues. Alors qu'elle perdait son temps à tergiverser, l'un des crapauds se décida à attaquer et sauta sur elle. Instinctivement, elle mit son bras devant son visage, se protégeant. Des griffes acérées lui transpercèrent la chair, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La bête atterrie un peu plus loin sur son côté droit avant de faire demi-tour. Cette chose allait attaquer de nouveau, désireuse de croquer a pleine dent sa victime._

 _Des cris suraigus lui parvinrent, l'avertissant que les autres monstres étaient tout aussi prêts à passer à l'assaut. Elle déglutit, expirant lourdement, jugeant préférable de se relever. D'une roulade, elle se remit sur ses pieds, anticipant la prochaine attaque, ses yeux guettant tous les côtés. La première à agir fut celle qui lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Certainement trop pressé d'en finir._

 _La jeune fille essaya de calmer sa respiration et de détendre son corps. Elle s'entraînait tous les jours, elle était capable de tenir tête à de petits crapauds insignifiants. D'une impulsion, la bête s'élança vers elle, suivit par une autre qui venait d'en face. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle agit instinctivement, décalant ses pieds pour se sortir de la trajectoire de celui qui venait de droite. Sans savoir réellement comment ça s'était produit, ses mains se refermèrent sur la queue d'un des crapauds. Sans réfléchir, elle tourna sur elle-même, se servant de lui comme d'une arme._

 _Elle faucha l'air devant elle, percutant deux autres créatures qui avaient bondi. L'une d'elles, touchait de pleins fouets, alla s'écraser avec brutalité contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise qui longeait son côté gauche, puis chuta au sol, morte._

 _Elle savait qu'au village, personne ne la prenait vraiment au sérieux. Fille du chef d'Oerba, arborant une fine silhouette, une démarche chaloupée et gracieuse ainsi qu'un visage charmeur avec ses yeux brillant comme des émeraudes au milieu de son visage halé, tout le monde soutenait à dire que sa place n'était pas parmi les chasseurs. Mais contre toute attente, elle avait une force colossale et elle était douée au corps-à-corps. Très jeune, elle avait déclaré qu'elle serait l'une des plus grandes chasseuses de son village et elle comptait bien s'y tenir._

 _Alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixaient sur la créature qu'elle venait de tuer, une autre profita de son inattention, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. La bête faucha l'air de sa queue, la balançant vers sa cuisse nue. Elle grogna de douleur. Ces affreux crapauds étaient recouverts d'écailles dures et tranchantes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la plaie. Le sang se mit à couler le long de la jambe et si ça continuer, l'odeur allait bientôt finir par rameuter des créatures plus grosses et plus dangereuses._

 _Elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le combat, esquivant de justesse le saut d'un des monstres. Elle enchaîna des coups à l'aide de son arme improvisée dont elle se servait comme d'une lance, prenant l'initiative d'attaquer en premier celui qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle le sonna d'un coup brutal à la tête avant de bloquer sa queue avec son pied, de l'autre, elle exerça une pression sèche dans le cou. La créature s'écroula, inerte._

 _Cependant, voire trois de leurs congénères morts durent attiser leur soif de sang, car les cris aigus s'intensifièrent. Trop tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encerclée et qu'ils allaient tous lui sauter dessus en même temps. Le crapaud dans ses mains pendant inutilement dans le vide, la jeune fille se fit la remarque qu'elle était foutue. Elle allait se faire dévorer par une horde de cératoraptor et à la place de devenir la plus grande chasseuse d'Oerba, elle serait la chasseuse la plus médiocre de tous les temps, dont les parents se serviraient dans leurs histoires le soir pour amuser leurs enfants avant qu'ils aillent se coucher._

 _Du coin de l'œil, elle vit trois bêtes prêtes à bondir, probablement suivit par les autres. Elle ferma fermement les yeux, attendant la douleur suite aux griffures et aux morsures. A la place, elle sentit une rafale de vent fouettait ses longues mèches noirs, tandis que des bruits de coups et des couinements résonnèrent à ses oreilles._

 _Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, découvrant une tornade à la peau halée et tout aussi brune qu'elle, anéantir les créatures. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle resta subjuguée devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Puis, bien vite, la personne se redressa, rattachant dans son dos son arme, représentative d'une hache dont le manche était plus stylisé et la lame, plus longue, arrondis et fine, qu'elle savait être aussi tranchante d'un rasoir._

 _Leurs regards semblables se rencontrèrent sauf qu'il mettait en valeur un visage masculin aux traits enjôleur et taquin. Thorgas, son grand frère. Il avait six ans de plus qu'elle. Au village, il était déjà un homme et un chasseur aguerris aux yeux de tous. Vanille, sa meilleure amie, était même complètement folle amoureuse de lui, mais autant dire qu'âgée de seulement quatorze ans, elle n'intéressait pas réellement son frère._

 _\- Bah alors, Cait Sith, on a été dépassé ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir la plus grande chasseuse d'Oerba._

 _Rageuse, elle sentit ses joues prendre feu devant la moquerie et elle jeta de toutes ses forces le crapaud mort qu'elle tenait toujours dans l'une de ses mains à la tête de son aîné. Il esquiva en riant. Elle était frustrée, en colère et humiliée._

 _\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-elle._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que tu leur ressembles à ces petites bêtes. Surtout quand tu sors les griffes comme maintenant._

 _\- Va donc jouer à chat avec un béhémoth, crétin ! cracha-t-elle, tournant le dos à son frère et prenant la direction du village._

 _Un autre rire retenti à ses oreilles, puis son frère lui emboîta le pas._

 _\- Allez frangine, le prend pas mal._

 _Elle se contenta de grogner pour toutes réponses, continuant d'avancer sans adresser un seul regard à Thorgas. Elle savait que cela devait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose. Ça faisait bien longtemps que son aîné ne se préoccuper plus de ses perpétuelles sautes d'humeur. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son adolescence, la charriant sur ses hormones qui la travaillaient alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de devenir une femme._

 _\- J'ai récupéré ton chocobo qui s'était fait la malle, ainsi que ton arme. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, Fang, fit soudain son frère, cette fois d'une voix sérieuse et peut-être un peu réprobatrice._

 _Fang tourna la tête vers lui, détaillant son profil. Ses yeux étaient plissés comme le coin de sa bouche, signe qu'il était mécontent. La petite brune retint un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Thorgas avait accepté de l'emmener avec lui pour une première chasse, mais il lui avait scrupuleusement répété de ne surtout pas s'éloigner de lui. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête._

 _\- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle enfin._

 _\- Tu as intérêt de l'être ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'éloigner._

 _\- Mais ce n'était que de simple cératoraptors…_

 _\- Et tu étais quand même en très mauvaises postures ! Un chasseur n'abandonne jamais son arme et un bon chasseur, a toujours une stratégie pour ne pas se laissait dominer et acculer !_

 _Thorgas s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche, attrapant le bras de sa jeune sœur qu'il tourna vers lui. Dans la manœuvre, il remarqua la blessure qui saignait toujours. Il détailla sa petite sœur du regard, découvrant la deuxième plaie à sa cuisse. Le chasseur releva les yeux vers ceux de sa cadette._

 _\- Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, ces simples cératoraptors, comme tu dis, n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de toi, Fang !_

 _Haussant les sourcils de surprise, la petite brune fixa le visage de son frère. Il avait les yeux largement ouverts, les traits tirés et les lèvres plissaient. Le cœur de Fang cogna dans sa poitrine et un nœud noua son estomac. Il a eu peur. Son frère, ce chasseur qui était capable de tenir tête à un béhémoth empereur ou un amam, avait eu peur pour elle. Réalisant ça, elle prit conscience de sa stupidité. Leur vie n'était pas aussi paisible que celle des gens qui vivaient sur Cocoon. Fang posa ses yeux sur l'énorme sphère dans le ciel brumeux de Gran Pulse. Eux n'avaient pas à vivre chaque jour en risquant leur peau contre des monstres sanguinaires._

 _Elle replongea son regard dans celui de son frère qui avait posé ses grandes mains sur ses épaules. A sa place, elle aussi aurait eu peur._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête._

 _Cette fois, Thorgas dut se rendre compte de la sincérité de ses paroles, car il la relâcha, acquiesçant doucement avant de reprendre la marche. Ils arrivèrent à un petit étang au bord duquel s'abreuvait deux chocobos domptaient. Son frère flatta l'encolure d'une des créatures, qui avait l'air d'apprécier la main dans ses plumes vu le petit cri appréciatif qu'elle poussa._

 _\- Tu es encore jeune, Fang, dit-il en grimpant sur sa monture. Ne te précipite pas comme ça. Prends ton temps, d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord, soupira l'adolescente en enfourchant à son tour son chocobo._

 _\- Bien. Et sinon, qu'as-tu pensais de cette première chasse ?_

 _Les yeux de Fang détaillèrent son frère avant qu'ils ne se posent sur son arme dans son dos. Une évidence lui sauta presque au visage tandis qu'elle se souvenait son combat contre les cératoraptors. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, espiègle, et reporta son attention sur Thorgas qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

 _\- Que l'arme que vous m'avez attribuée ne me convient pas du tout, déclara-t-elle en tapotant la large épée que ses aînés chasseurs lui avaient donnée._

 _\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Thorgas. Et que voudrait notre chère princesse comme arme ?_

 _Ils firent avancer leurs chocobos, synchronisant leur avancé pour être côte à côte._

 _\- Une lance, s'enthousiasma Fang. Je voudrais une longue lance !_

 _\- Une lance ? répéta Thorgas, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu._

 _\- Oui ! Je suis sûre que je m'en sortirais super bien avec une telle arme._

 _Thorgas s'esclaffa devant l'ardeur de sa petite sœur. Elle avait toujours été vive et pleine de fougue. Elle faisait la fierté féminine du clan Yun._

 _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver. Mais je te préviens, papa et maman ne vont pas être content de te voir te ramener avec ça à la maison._

 _\- Ils s'y feront, tu vas voir. Et je vais redoubler d'efforts à l'entraînement._

 _Thorgas ria de nouveau de bon cœur, se penchant légèrement en avant sur son chocobo._

 _\- Aller, rentrons. Il faut soigner tes blessures._

 _\- C'est seulement des égratignures, je vais survivre._

 _\- Ouai, mais moi, non, quand les parents vont voir ça._

 _Fang soupira légèrement._

 _\- Ce n'est même pas douloureux, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire._

 _\- Mais oui, on sait, tu es aussi résistante qu'un Adamancallie._

 _\- Carrément ! fanfaronna Fang, sous l'amusement de son frère._

 _Ils avancèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du paysage et de la fraîcheur du début de soirée._

 _\- Tu as peut-être raison… finit par lâcher Thorgas. Tu deviendras peut-être la plus grande chausseuse d'Oerba, Cait Sith, s'exclama-t-il, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, faisant s'élancer sa monture au galop sous les cris de rage de Fang qui s'élança à sa poursuite, à la fois flattée et outrée par le surnom._

 **oOo**

Une violente secousse ramena Fang à la réalité et elle secoua durement la tête. Ses doigts n'avaient pas de prise sur sa colonne de rocher. Ses mains et ses genoux la faisaient souffrir à force de les enfonçaient dans le sol pour se maintenir en place et elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans et de s'être comportait comme une idiote, partant au-devant du danger sans réfléchir. Sauf que cette fois, son grand frère ne serait pas là pour venir la sauver. Une boule obstrua sa gorge et elle chassa rapidement les sentiments incongrus qui lui nouèrent le ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme.

Les mots de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Un chasseur n'abandonne jamais son arme et un bon chasseur, a toujours une stratégie pour ne pas se laissait dominer et acculer ! »_ Oui, et bien, elle avait beau réfléchir, cette fois elle ne trouvait aucune solution pour s'en sortir. Fang avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche, rien de ce qu'elle avait pu avoir comme idée ne s'avérait réellement concluant. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, elle finissait toujours entre les pattes des béhémoths. Elle avait pensé prendre la fuite, mais il n'y avait même pas un trou de souris dans lequel elle pouvait se cacher. Même pas une maudite fissure dans la falaise qui longeait sa gauche.

Un coup d'œil aux créatures lui apprit qu'elles s'étaient quelque peu éloignées de là où elle se trouvait. Pendant une seconde, Fang pensa avoir peut-être de la chance et que les mastodontes allaient poursuivre leur combat plus loin et qu'elle pourrait sagement attendre qu'ils ne soient plus dans les alentours pour partir. Cependant, elle écarquilla les yeux, son souffle restant bloquer dans sa gorge quand l'un des deux béhémoth se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, arrachant son épée de son crane avant d'abattre un coup mortel à son adversaire.

L'impact créa une onde de choc. Un souffle phénoménal lui arriva en pleine figure, l'obligeant à s'accrocher encore plus fermement sur la surface de son pilier. Puis, sans rien pouvoir faire, elle vit la bête morte être propulsait vers son rocher, le percutant de pleins fouets. Une partie explosa, la secousse ébranlant les maigres fondations. Fang lâcha prise, dégringolant de sa cachette improvisée. Elle se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put alors qu'elle sentait son corps être entraînait dans l'effondrement du pilier. Sa chair s'écorcha là où elle était nue et avec son sari, autant dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de zones à découvert.

Son souffle se coupa quand son dos heurta le sol. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et elle sentie une sourde angoisse battre à ses oreilles, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée sous quelque chose de très lourd. Fang essayait de s'extraire de sous le béhémoth qui entravait toute la partie inférieure de son corps, mais un grognement assourdissant lui fit relever la tête. D'autres bruits en fond résonnèrent à ses oreilles, mais rien n'avait plus d'importance que les yeux fous du monstre, ses crocs acérés dans sa gueule immense et son énorme patte griffue qui allait prochainement lui arracher la tête.

Fang ferma fermement les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. Ça allait être tellement rapide qu'elle devrait ne rien sentir, non ? A la place, un bruit de rafale provenant d'une arme à feu la fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux sur sa situation présente. Des balles perçaient difficilement la peau dure de la bête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien des armes à feu.

\- Fang !

Difficilement, la brune tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, pour voir arriver dans sa direction trois motos sur lesquelles étaient montés Snow, Gadot, Serah et Vanille. Les deux hommes tiraient sur le béhémoth pour le mettre en difficulté, tandis que la jeune Farron amorçait son arc de chasse.

Elle attendit le dernier moment avant de lâcher sa flèche qui vint se planter dans la chair robuste d'une épaule de la créature. Rapidement, Serah en lâcha une seconde dans la foulée qui, cette fois, transperça profondément l'un des yeux. La bête émit un râle de douleur et de rage.

Dans un dernier effort, le béhémoth voulut chargeait sur eux, comptant bien piétiner Fang dans la manœuvre, toutefois, il en eu pas le temps. Des câbles vinrent s'enrouler autour de son large cou. Vanille propulsa son bolide à fond, contournant la bête affaiblie à laquelle elle fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre, dévoilant les zones les plus sensibles. Une nouvelle flèche vint se logeait dans la chair tendre du cou tandis qu'une nouvelle rafale de balles vint perforait le ventre souple.

Le béhémoth s'écroula dans un gargouillis sous les yeux effarés de Fang. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient tous été libérés de leur statut de l'cie et la brune était venue à en oublier à quel point ils avaient tous été des combattants hors pair. La brune n'avait jamais vu Serah à l'œuvre, ni même Gadot, mais elle se rappelait que Snow et Vanille étaient aguerri, et aucun de ces deux-là n'avait l'air d'avoir perdu la main. S'ils avaient eu encore leur pouvoir, autant dire qu'ils auraient fait qu'une bouchée de ce béhémoth.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang pensa au passé avec nostalgie. Ce passé où ils n'avaient à se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de survivre. Ou elle ne faisait qu'un avec Lightning sans qu'elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à profiter un maximum de tout ce que la soldate voulait bien lui offrir. Cette période était presque plus facile. Elle vivait au jour le jour sans se préoccuper des répercussions. Auprès de la sergente, Fang avait eu le sentiment de retrouver un peu de son insouciance de quand elle était jeune et qu'elle vivait encore à Oerba.

Alors que l'adrénaline et la pression des événements qui venaient de se déroulaient diminuait, elle sentit cette boule revenir obstruait sa gorge avec plus de virulence.

\- Fang !

Les voix autour d'elle la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle papillonna des yeux, toujours étendue sur le dos, fixant le ciel bleu. Une certaine agitation se fit autour d'elle tandis que Snow et Gadot soulevaient la bête qui l'entravait. Dans un état second, elle laissa Serah et Vanille l'aidait à s'extraire et à se relever. Elle entendait les deux jeunes femmes lui parlaient sans qu'elle réussisse à comprendre le sens des phrases.

Fang se sentait épuisait. La fatigue alourdissait ses épaules et tout ce qu'elle essayait de fuir depuis des jours lui revenait brutalement au visage. C'était trop en si peu de temps. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pensée avec autant de force à son frère et en un instant, son aîné revenait hanter son esprit, accompagnait de ses remords et de sa stupidité face à sa relation avec Lightning.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête lui tournait. Fang était pourtant certaine de n'avoir pris aucun coup et de s'être seulement fait quelques bégnines égratignures. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, sentant un besoin urgent de s'asseoir, alors que la boule dans sa gorge se mit à grossir. La brune enfouit son visage dans ses mains, la nausée l'assaillant à son tour tandis que la douleur émotionnelle qu'elle éprouvait se faisait physique. Ses jambes lâchèrent légèrement lorsque les premiers sanglots traversèrent ses lèvres.

Fang n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis que Lightning était dans le coma. Elle s'était montrée forte et courageuse comme on lui avait appris et elle avait enterré ses angoisses et sa souffrance sous une couche d'impassibilité teintée de rancœur. Elle avait laissé la culpabilité la rongeait, restant seule comme devait l'être la coupable.

Fang n'eut pas vraiment conscience des bras fort de Snow qui se refermèrent autour d'elle pour lui éviter de tomber, ni même des mains de Serah et de Vanille qui la soutenait, caressant ses cheveux ou son dos. Elle laissa retombait ses bras le long de son corps, posant sa tête contre l'épaule qui la soutenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur les deux jeunes femmes qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Elles avaient toutes les deux le teint pâle, ce qui n'était pas réellement alarmant pour Serah, qui était déjà très blanche de nature, mais qui s'avérait alertant pour Vanille qui avait, d'ordinaire, un grain de peau plus foncé. Signe distinctif qu'elle était une native de Gran Pulse, comme elle. Toutes les deux arboraient des cernes sous leurs yeux et Fang se rendit compte qu'elles aussi, elles devaient souffrir de leur côté.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, sa voix sortant difficilement.

Que cela soit Serah ou Vanille, elles secouèrent toutes les deux la tête de gauche à droite, voulant probablement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Nous devons rentrer tout de suite, intervint Gadot. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne.

\- Oui, tu as raison, agréa Snow. Vanille et Serah, vous montez ensemble. Je vais prendre Fang avec moi, d'accord ?

Les femmes acquiescèrent, grimpant chacune leur tour sur l'une des motos qu'elles avaient laissées sur place avant de se précipiter sur Fang. Snow en fit de même, enfourchant le bolide après avoir installé Fang devant lui. La brune était dans ses pensées et elle se contentait de suivre le rythme sans protester. C'était trop étrange de la voir ainsi. Le blond avait l'habitude de côtoyer une femme vive et pleine d'entrain. Forte et indomptable. Fang ressemblait à un électron libre d'habitude, mais là, c'était comme si toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait d'ordinaire, s'était envolée. Snow démarra, faisant vrombir le moteur de son engin avant de suivre ses amis. Il se focalisa sur le trajet, préférant occulter l'état désagréable dans lequel se trouvait Fang.

 **oOo**

J'espère que ça vous intéresse toujours et a mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Quatrième partie**

Avec soulagement, ils avaient réussi à rentrer à Neo-Bodhum avant que la nuit tombe. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés au QG des Nora ou l'ambiance était calme pour une fois. Fang avait bien essayé de regimber un peu, déclarant qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle après une telle journée. Néanmoins, personne ne l'écouta. Au contraire, ils mirent tous leur petit grain de sel, l'obligeant à rester avec eux.

La pulsienne brune n'avait pas menti. Les derniers événements et avoir laissé ses sentiments transperçaient l'avait réellement fatigué. Elle se sentait abattue et c'était déplaisant. Fang n'avait pas eu le courage de batailler avec ses amis. Elle qui avait passé la semaine à les fuir, s'était vue plus entourée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même Serah, qui aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, avait été au petit soin. La jeune Farron et Vanille s'étaient alliées pour soigner ses quelques égratignures qu'elle n'avait même pas eues conscience de s'être faites, puis ils s'étaient tous installés à une table dans un recoin de la terrasse extérieur, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer.

Appuyait de profil contre l'un des accoudoirs du banc sur lequel elle était assise, Fang avait le regard perdu sur la surface de l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La plage était éclairée par les quelques lampadaires qui servaient de repère pour les habitations qui longeait la falaise. La pleine lune diffusait une lumière douce de l'autre côté. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle se rappela les nombreuses soirées qu'elle avait passées avec Lightning a observait cet astre.

Un plaid fut posé sur ses épaules, la tirant de ses sombres pensées, tandis que la personne attentionnée prenait place à ses côtés. Fang tourna la tête pour tomber sur Vanille. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine, qui posait sur elle un regard à la fois inquiet et réconfortant. La brune se rendit enfin compte du calme qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus personne, l'intérieur du bar était éteint, Lebreau les avaient rejoints avec Yuj et Maqui et seul le bruit des grillons se faisait entendre, accompagnant les discussions à voix basse.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience que le temps avait défilé aussi vite. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir grignoté le repas proposé avant de s'évader dans son esprit. Ça lui arrivait très souvent depuis une semaine, mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, les maigres espoirs qu'elle aurait pu avoir s'étaient envolé. Elle attrapa les pans du plaid pour les resserraient autour de ses épaules, détournant de nouveau la tête vers la plage.

Tout le monde avait fait en sorte de la laisser tranquille et Fang leur en était reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à tenir une conversation, peu importe le sujet. Elle était fatiguée d'essayer de faire semblant, comme si la situation n'était pas dramatique. Fut un temps où elle en aurait été capable. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre des gens proches. Des gens qu'on aimé de tout notre cœur. A une époque, elle avait été capable de renflouer la souffrance au fond d'elle pour surmonter cette étape et aider ceux qui l'entouraient. Quand sa mère et son frère sont décédés, elle avait été la seule à soutenir son père.

\- Fang ? fit la voix douce de Vanille.

\- Hum…

Un bruit de froissement lui parvint et des doigts frais se glissèrent aussitôt sur l'une de ses joues, avant de lisser ses mèches noires derrière son oreille. Une bouffée d'affection la parcouru à l'encontre de sa sœur adoptive.

\- J'ai pensé à Thorgas aujourd'hui, avoua Fang sans savoir pourquoi. Sans se retourner vers les autres et sans se préoccuper du silence qu'elle jeta sur leur petit groupe.

Les doigts de Vanille quittèrent ses cheveux pour se poser sur ses mains posaient sur ses genoux.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, ajoute-t-elle doucement. Tu te rappelles comment tu étais complètement folle amoureuse de lui ?

Fang esquissa un sourire en coin, imperceptible, tandis que Vanille émettait un léger grognement.

\- La moitié de la population féminine d'Oerba devait être amoureuse de ton frère, tu sais, se justifia la rouquine.

Vanille ignora le rougissement flagrant de ses joues alors que ses amis riaient légèrement.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Fang. C'était un vrai Don Juan.

\- Toi aussi, tu avais ton lot de prétendantes.

La brune haussa les épaules, se renfermant désagréablement sur elle-même. La discussion ne prenait pas une bonne direction. Pinçant les lèvres et réprimant un soupir dans le creux de sa gorge, la rouquine décida d'alléger la situation.

\- Tu sais que j'ai été amoureuse de lui pendant des années ? Mais il ne m'a jamais remarqué.

Fang leva une main qui vint soutenir sa tête, s'accoudant au dossier du banc. Elle regarda Vanille, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse avec une gamine dans les pattes ?

\- Hé ! grogna la rouquine, donnant un léger coup sur l'un des genoux de son aînée sous les rires de ses amis.

\- Tu nous avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère, intervint Snow.

La brune rabaissa son bras, tournant la tête vers le grand blond.

\- Je n'en parle presque jamais, répondit-elle avec indifférence.

En réalité, Fang n'en voyait pas la nécessité et n'en éprouvait pas vraiment le besoin non plus. En dehors de Vanille, elle avait évoqué sa famille avec Lightning, mais avec l'ancienne soldate, elle avait trouvé ça normale et naturelle. La pulsienne n'avait pas eu le sentiment de devoir se forcer. Les révélations s'étaient faites doucement. Certainement parce que son amante avait accepté d'aller à son rythme. Après tout, Lightning savait ce que c'était que d'avoir un lourd passé.

\- Qui était-il comme personne ? demanda Serah, qui semblait réellement intéressait. C'était un chasseur, lui aussi ?

\- Il te ressemblait ? questionna à son tour Lebreau.

\- Une Fang au masculin, renchérit les hommes du groupe en riant.

Fang secoua la tête. Ça lui faisait bizarre de donner une telle importance à son grand frère après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles elle l'avait occulté de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Par chance, Vanille pris les choses en main.

\- Thorgas et Fang se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, mais en dehors de ça, il était bien moins tête brûlait que sa petite sœur, s'exclama la rouquine, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

La brune soupira de dépit, posant un regard torve sur sa cadette. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, la rouquine avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de son frère.

\- Tu lui voues toujours un culte ou quoi ? interrogea Fang

\- Bien sûr ! Pour l'éternité ! Je pensais même lui créer un hôtel à sa mémoire.

\- Fait attention, Hope risquerait d'être jaloux.

\- Sale teigne, grogna Vanille.

Tous les autres rirent doucement. C'était agréable de voir la brune abandonnait son état léthargique et s'intégrait de nouveau à leur clan, mais Serah n'était pas dupe. Il y avait toujours au fond de ses yeux verts une lueur de douleur qu'elle connaissait bien, qui n'était pas prête de disparaitre. Avec objectivité, la jeune Farron savait avoir la même au fond d'elle.

Serah échangea un regard avec Lebreau et elle compris que la barmaid se doutait aussi, que même si Fang jouait le jeu, ce n'était que pour mieux dépérir une fois qu'elle serait seule.

\- Thorgas était un excellent chasseur, reprit Vanille.

\- Oui, souffla Fang. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

\- Ah oui ? Tu nous racontes ? quémanda Gadot

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, vous savez, contra Fang.

\- Allez ! S'il te plaît, supplia Maqui.

La brune tourna son regard vers Vanille qui l'observait en souriant. La rouquine haussa les épaules, esquissant une grimace amusait, signe qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider, au contraire.

\- Nous… Nous étions un petit village de chasseur. On vivait principalement de ça, mais aussi de la mer. Nous étions des petits groupes et chacun avait ses préférences. Notre père était le chef du village, alors… C'était presque normal que Thorgas devienne le meilleur chasseur. C'était généralement réservé aux hommes.

\- Tu étais la rebelle de la famille, s'exclama Serah.

Leur regard se croisa et Fang eu l'impression de voir une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux de la jeune Farron. La brune détourna rapidement la tête. Un petit sourire en coin ornait les lèvres de Serah et pendant une seconde, la chasseuse eut l'impression de voir Lightning. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, essayant de faire abstraction des désagréments qui l'assaillait et focalisa son esprit sur le moment présent.

\- Oui… C'est probablement ce que tout le monde pensait. Ma mère voulait que je tisse la laine des moutons…

Fang parcourut son auditoire des yeux. Elle fit une ébauche de sourire qui se résuma certainement plus à une grimace.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça pouvait être ennuyeux comme activité, reprit-elle sous l'amusement de ses amis.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai, renchéri Vanille. C'était carrément mortel. Fang a essayé une journée… Elle a pris la fuite au bout de trois heures.

\- C'était terrible. Je sentais mes fesses entrer en symbiose avec le siège sur lequel j'étais assise.

\- La torture ! s'exclama Lebreau en riant.

\- Oui… Finalement, mon père m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'une activité plus physique, je n'avais qu'à faire partie du groupe de pêche.

\- C'était mieux que le tissage, je suis sûr, lâcha Snow.

\- On ne pouvait pas faire pire, marmonna Fang.

\- Elle a tenu toute la journée cette fois, ajoute Vanille.

\- Mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Tous les jours, je voyais mon frère et ses amis s'entraînaient pour la chasse. Je les voyais manier leurs armes, ils semblaient toujours libre, alors j'ai voulu intégrer le groupe de chasse. Mon père a grogné, ma mère a hurlé et mon frère m'a regardé sans rien dire.

\- Et le lendemain, elle a déclaré devant tout le village, qu'elle deviendrait la plus grande chasseuse d'Oerba.

Fang et Vanille se regardèrent. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pour se rappelait cette ambiance festive, chaleureuse et familiale que dégageait leur vie à Oerba. Elles semblaient partager quelque chose d'important et les autres avaient presque peur de les couper dans leur échange. Chacun restait là, à les observer, appréciant que Fang s'ouvre à eux comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Et voilà ! lâcha la pulsienne brune. Je suis devenue chasseuse. Mon frère m'a entraînait, il m'a appris la plupart des choses que je sais.

\- Vous deviez bien vous entendre, fit doucement Serah.

\- C'était mon grand frère, répondit Fang, comme si ça résumait tout.

Serah acquiesça, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

\- Maqui !

Des voix outrées s'élevèrent de chaque côté de la table tandis que Fang portait son regard sur le petit blond du groupe. Vanille se redressa à ses côtés et une tension palpable les entoura. C'était une partie de l'histoire que Fang n'aimait pas particulièrement raconter. Vanille était au courant parce qu'elle était présente et la seule personne avec qui elle avait partagé ces souvenirs, était aujourd'hui allongeait dans un lit d'hôpital, inconsciente. Une boule se logea dans sa gorge.

\- On devrait peut-et…

\- Il a était tué pendant la guerre de Transgression, lâcha Fang.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. La brune ne fixa personne, elle rencontra le regard de chacun avant de détourner la tête, ses yeux se posant au loin.

\- A cette époque, les l'cies de Gran Pulse et de Cocoon se vouaient une guerre acharnait. Thorgas en était devenu un. Il a voulu essayait de mener à bien sa tâche, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer des êtres humains. Je voulais l'aider à s'en sortir alors je l'avais accompagné… Mais je me suis faite attaquée par des l'cies de Cocoon. Malgré mes compétences au combat, je ne valais pas grand-chose devant les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient. Ils allaient m'achever quand Thorgas s'est interposé. Les sors se sont rencontraient et il y a eu une explosion. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre à part de m'être réveillée avec son cadavre à mes côtés.

La guerre avait fait des ravages des deux côtés, mais Cocoon s'en était mieux sortit que Gran Pulse. Tout ça à cause de dieux fallacieux qui s'étaient amusés à jouer avec eux. Tous n'étaient que des pions entre leurs mains et jusqu'à il y a quelques années, personne n'avait osé allait à l'encontre de la suprématie des fal'cies. Un lourd soupire suivit d'un rire sec les ramena tous à Fang.

\- Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas s'interposer ce jour-là.

\- Fang, réagis aussitôt Vanille.

La rouquine se tourna vers elle, posant l'une de ses paumes sur sa joue.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

\- Oui ! Ton frère s'est sacrifié pour te protéger… s'insurgea Snow.

\- Eh bien justement, peut-être qu'il aurait dû éviter, grogna la pulsienne brune.

Tous l'observèrent ne sachant quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient répliquer à quelqu'un qui était de toute évidence dans une sérieuse phase de dépression ?

\- Franchement, repris la brune. Quand on y regarde de plus près… Mon frère est mort pour me protéger, ma mère s'est laissé mourir de chagrin et mon père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Et aujourd'hui…

Fang s'arrêta, déglutissant difficilement. Elle inspira, portant une main à son front.

\- Ce n'est pas… Voulu intervenir Snow, sans prêter attention aux regards des autres qui lui intimaient silencieusement d'éviter de s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Arrête ! Grogna Fang en haussant légèrement le ton, le coupant dans sa lancée. Arrêtez de répéter tout le temps ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai, souffla Serah, captant le regard de la brune qui tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Ça va s'arranger, marmonna Lebreau.

\- Light est forte, elle va s'en sortir, acquiesça Yuj accompagnait de Maqui qui acquiesçait doucement.

\- Vous êtes tous idiots !

\- Fang ! réprimanda Vanille.

\- Quoi ? gronda-t-elle. Vous le faites tous exprès ? J'ai vu les médecins cette après-midi… Tu dois déjà être au courant, Serah.

La jeune Farron avait les yeux fixaient dans ceux de Fang. Brillant, fatiguaient. Serah vit dans les orbes émeraude ce qu'elle essayait de réprimer au fond d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, s'arrachant du contact visuel qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Fang se redressa, écartant les mains de Vanille qui se voulaient réconfortante. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes en soupirant.

\- Plus ça va, plus elle s'enfonce dans le coma.

Fang se frotta le visage avant de se lever d'un bond, le corps raide. La douleur qui poignardait sa poitrine s'étendait dans tous ses membres. Elle se dirigeât vers la balustrade, l'agrippant fortement de ses mains.

\- Les médecins ne sont plus vraiment optimistes maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent tous, chacun encaissant la nouvelle. Le visage de Serah se tordit en une grimace de douleur tandis qu'elle serrait les poings sur son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas croire que, peut-être, elle allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie à aller se recueillir sur le corps endormi de sa sœur, enfermait entre des murs d'hôpitaux.

\- Je ne supporterai pas ça, souffla Fang. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir comme ça pour toujours, étendue sur un lit. Ce n'est pas elle… Par Etro…

La pulsienne brune s'accouda à la barrière en bois de la terrasse, ses mains devenant presque douloureuse tellement elle serra sa prise.

\- Si j'avais été moins stupide, grogna-t-elle. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi pessimiste et ce n'est pas mon genre de me cacher… Pourquoi ? J'ai été… stupide.

\- Fang… Commença Vanille.

Lebreau s'était levée de son siège pour s'approcher de son amie. Elle posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules pour la soutenir, n'osant pas faire plus. Elle connaissait Fang depuis quelques années maintenant, mais pas encore assez pour savoir comment agir dans de telles circonstances. La petite brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une voix sèche l'interrompit. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui était habituellement douce et chaleureuse.

\- Tu as raison ! Tu as été stupide !

Tout le monde regarda Serah, à la fois surpris et choqué. Fang se tourna vers la sœur cadette de son amante. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent tandis que les paroles de la jeune Farron lui lacéraient le cœur. Assise sur sa chaise, Serah ne bougeait pas.

\- On se doutait tous qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et ma sœur. Si tu veux mon avis… vous avez été, toutes les deux, stupides. Au lieu de vous disputer, vous auriez dû éclaircir ce qui n'allait pas. Nous savons tous à quel point Lightning peut être susceptible quand elle veut, toi la première.

Serah ferma la bouche, prenant une grande inspiration. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu en parler ? Même pas à Vanille. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu officialiser votre relation ?

\- Parce qu'on sait très bien que Light à une certaine réputation et que, bizarrement, elle tient à l'image qu'elle transmet, souffla Fang, sentant sa tête tournée sous l'avalanche de questions teintées de reproche.

\- Tu te trouves des excuses, gronda Serah. C'est elle qui t'a demandé de concrétiser votre histoire ! C'est elle qui a voulu que vous arrêtiez de vous cacher ! Alors pourq…

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur, d'accord ! cracha Fang.

Le corps raide, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses et les lèvres pincées, la pulsienne brune détourna la tête vers le sol, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

\- On a commencé à flirter ensemble quand nous étions sur Gran Pulse.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, lâcha Serah.

Leurs amis étaient restés silencieux, écoutant religieusement la discussion. Snow et Vanille se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué quoique ce soit pendant leur périple. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, chacun était particulièrement préoccupé par leur propre angoisse à cette époque, mais le rapprochement des deux femmes aurait dû les interpeller.

\- On n'avait jamais réellement parlé d'officialiser. Je le voulais, mais je ne savais pas ce que Light en pensait et… Je me suis monté la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai cru… Je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Que si on restait cacher, alors elle ne réaliserait pas l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait faite en faisant ce choix et je pouvais la garder encore un peu rien que pour moi.

\- Tu as étais égoïste.

\- Serah, souffla Snow qui s'était levée pour poser ses grandes mains sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

Fang détourna la tête sur le côté, croisant ses bras autour de son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre ? Qu'elle savait ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Rien de tout ça n'aurait d'importance et Serah n'avait probablement pas envie d'écouter ses piètres excuses. Cependant, entendre les reproches de la bouche de sa belle-sœur tordait ses entrailles. Son corps se réchauffa tandis qu'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien allumait une étincelle au fond d'elle.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai à discuter de ça, grommela Fang.

\- Et avec qui veux-tu en parler ? ça fait une semaine que tu te morfonds et que tu nous fuis ! répondis sèchement Serah.

\- Elle a raison, soupira Snow.

La pulsienne fixa le grand blond avant de porter son regard sur les autres. Vanille pinçait les lèvres en la regardant, Lebreau avait croisé les bras, acquiesçant doucement de la tête tandis que Yuj et Maqui avaient détourné la leur comme pour éviter les foudres de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- On est amis, Fang, dit Yuj.

\- On est plus que ça, rétorqua Lebreau. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Si Lightning était là, elle te cognerait, maugréa Serah.

Tous eurent un léger rire. Connaissant le caractère révolté de l'aînée des Farron, c'était une évidence qu'elle n'aurait pas laissée à Fang le temps de s'enfoncer dans sa déprime.

\- Elle n'est pas là, justement. C'est ça le problème, finit par souffler Fang en retournant s'asseoir aux côtés de Vanille.

La brune glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses tout en baissant la tête.

\- Elle me manque, gémit-elle.

Les yeux fermaient, Fang se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure pour réprimait les quelques sanglots qui la menaçaient. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et son nez plongea dans une nuque fine où bataillait des cheveux rose pâle.

La brune eut un pincement au cœur. Même si Lightning et Serah avaient de nombreuses différences, Fang retrouvait un peu de son amante dans cette étreinte. De la douceur et de la chaleur, jusqu'à cette petite odeur qui caractérisait leur cocon familial.

Malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine, sentir ses petits bras fins autour d'elle la réconforta plus que toutes les paroles d'encouragements qu'on avait pu lui répéter depuis l'accident. Fang rendit l'étreinte, enfonçant un peu plus son nez dans le cou de la jeune Farron qui finit par dire :

\- A moi aussi, elle me manque. Mais faut rester optimiste. Ce n'est pas ton genre de baisser les bras si vite. Tu as confiance en elle, tu sais à quel point elle est forte.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile, répondit Fang, la voix étouffait.

\- Oui, mais comme la dit Vanille, ces médecins ne connaissent pas ma sœur.

Serah recula Fang d'elle, ses mains enserrant les épaules tendues de la brune.

\- On va rester forte et on va croire en elle, souffla la petite rosée. Et je suis sûre que dans quelques jours, ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Quand elle se réveillera, elle se moquera de nous, nous insultant d'idiote écervelée d'avoir cru qu'un si petit choc pouvait avoir raison d'elle, et nous en rirons tous ensemble.

Les deux femmes se fixaient sous les regards de leurs amis qui se soutenaient tous dans cette épreuve. Un petit rire qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu depuis des jours claironna à leurs oreilles. C'était loin de l'habituelle joie dont faisait généralement preuve Fang, mais c'était rassurant et réconfortant.

\- Tu ressembles trop à ta sœur, grommela Fang.

Serah pouffa doucement de rire, chassant négligemment les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

\- T'en que tu n'as pas envie de te jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser, je peux m'en accommoder.

\- Oh par Etro, non ! Je n'en suis pas encore là ! Et elle me tuerait si elle l'apprenait. Autant pour avoir touché à sa sœur que pour l'avoir trompé. Je suis encore une fille sensée, je tiens à la vie.

\- Tu as raison, parce qu'en plus d'avoir la belle-sœur sur le dos, tu m'aurais aussi, moi, s'exclama Snow en bombant le torse.

\- Regarder moi ce gros jaloux, rigola Lebreau.

\- Hé, j'ai pas supporté les foudres de Sis' pour rien ! C'est du sérieux, grogna Snow sous l'amusement des autres.

Fang les observa chacun leur tour, sentant une bouffée de reconnaissance l'étreindre. Elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille et elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place parmi eux. Ils avaient raison, elle avait cherché à les fuir et elle le regrettait un peu maintenant, mais ça la réchauffer de savoir qu'ils s'étaient fait du souci et qu'ils avaient continué d'être présents pour elle.

Étrangement, elle sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules et elle s'enfonça dans le dossier du fauteuil, la fatigue tombant sur elle comme une masse. Une main fraiche pressa son bras et elle tourna la tête vers Vanille.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda la rouquine.

Fang acquiesça lentement. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir et elle savait qu'une fois que sa tête toucherait enfin l'oreiller, elle s'endormirait aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. La brune soupira, retenant difficilement un bâillement tandis qu'elle se levait après sa cadette qui annonçait leur départ.

Fang se laissa presque traîner jusqu'à leur maison, ayant à peine conscience de ses amis qui l'embrassaient pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit, tirant la couverture jusqu'à son nez, se promettant dans les brumes de son sommeil, qu'à partir du lendemain, elle allait faire des efforts.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Exceptionnellement, si vous êtes partant/tes, Je vous demande de choisir un chiffre de 1 à 4. Derrière c'est 4 chiffres se trouve la base pour mon prochain texte à écrire. Mais comme je n'arrive pas à me décider toute seule, peut-être que ça va m'inciter. Le choix du texte sera une surprise pour moi aussi. J'ai mélangé les papiers avant de les numéroter. Donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse. Sinon, va falloir que je me départage toute seule.

A mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Cinquième partie**

Une autre semaine s'écoula et une routine à la fois lassante, déprimante, mais rassurante s'installa. Fang faisait d'énormes progrès et avait recommencé à côtoyer ses amis. Elle acceptait de se joindre à eux le soir et éviter de se morfondre toute seule dans son coin. Serah et elle se soutenaient mutuellement. Chacune profitait de l'autre pour déverser ses angoisses ou transmettre une nouvelle dose d'espoir quand elles en avaient besoin. Dans ces moments, Vanille et Snow étaient des alliés de pointe, toujours présents quoiqu'il arrive et à n'importe quel moment.

C'était presque fou la faculté qu'ils avaient de s'apercevoir quand elles avaient une baisse de moral. Eux-mêmes devaient aussi s'inquiéter et gérer leurs émotions, après tout, malgré quelques prises de bec avec le blond, tous les trois avaient appris à tisser un lien ensemble. Vanille et Lightning avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier et Snow adorait sa belle-sœur malgré sa susceptibilité et ses airs ronchons.

Assise sur ce fauteuil qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, Fang avait emprisonné entre ses doigts la main de Lightning. Ses yeux fixaient le visage endormi de son amante, ayant du mal à se détacher de l'énorme hématome qui s'étendait tout le long de la tempe gauche. Après deux semaines, il était encore bien visible, tirant à présent vers le violet et englobant tout son œil. Les fractures guérissaient doucement et à cette allure, elles auraient toutes disparu quand elle se réveillerait.

Fang glissa son autre main dans la masse des cheveux roses. Elle avait toujours adoré leur couleur si étrange. Ce blond-fraise qui allait si bien avec l'ensemble de son physique. C'était doux et ça mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Ce bleu limpide et profond dans lequel elle avait envie de plonger de nouveau. Lightning était le genre de femme au caractère impassible. Il était rare qu'elle montre ses émotions, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer pour que Fang la comprenne. Tellement de choses transperçaient dans son regard que souvent, ça lui suffisait.

\- Sauf cette fois, marmonna-t-elle toute seule.

Cette fois, elle avait été aveugle et ça lui avait coûté cher. Elle pria Etro de lui accorder une seconde chance et se secoua pour éviter de retomber dans la morosité. Si elle revenait de l'hôpital le visage défait et le moral dans les talons, elle savait déjà comment allait se passer la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas donner plus d'inquiétude à Vanille ou à Serah et puis, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

D'accord, Lightning lui manquait, mais c'était normal. Elle était triste et elle souffrait, ça aussi, c'était normal, mais ils avaient tous raison. Continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Ça ne réveillerait pas son amante plus vite.

Fang caressa du pouce le dos de la main de l'endormie et du bout des doigts de l'autre, la joue fraiche.

\- J'ai de la chance de tous les avoir auprès de moi, tu sais, Sunshine. Serah est vraiment courageuse. Elle me fait énormément penser à toi. Elle est petite et semble inoffensive, mais elle a une volonté de fer, tu peux être fière d'elle. Snow prend bien soin d'elle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu nous manques à tous. C'est particulièrement atroce pour Serah et moi, mais je sais que tous attendent avec impatience que tu te réveilles.

La pulsienne bougea un peu sur son siège inconfortable, sentant quelques larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Elle réprima et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ton ancien lieutenant, Amodar, et quelques-uns de tes collègues sont venus te voir. Ils espèrent tous te revoir sur pieds bientôt, mais je te garantis, Sunshine, que tu ne vas pas remettre les pieds dans l'équipe de protection du village avant un bout de temps, réveillée ou non.

Elle soupira un peu. C'était devenu une habitude de lui parler de tout et de rien pendant ses visites. Elle arrivait, aérait la chambre de la brise printanière, l'embrassait tendrement sur le coin des lèvres, puis elle s'asseyait et commençait à raconter les dernières nouvelles. Elle passait parfois du coq à l'âne, racontant ce qui lui passait par la tête sans vraiment s'arrêter sur quelque chose de précis. Ça la détendait. Dans ces moments, Fang avait l'impression de partager quelque chose avec Lightning. Souvent, elle revenait durement à la réalité, se rappelant qu'elle n'entendrait pas la voix si particulière de sa compagne lui répondre avec son petit ton supérieur comme elle en avait régulièrement l'habitude. La pulsienne déglutit et secoua la tête, chassant les idées néfastes de son esprit.

Tu sais que tu fais peur à plusieurs de tes collègues, reprit-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Un ou deux, des jeunes recrues apparemment, on même dit que ce n'était pas grave si on ne te disait pas qu'ils étaient venus te rendre visite. C'est bien toi, ça, de terroriser tout le monde, rigola Fang. Je suis sûre qu'en fait, ça t'amuse.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage de Lightning et son sourire s'effaça doucement. Aucune réaction, comme toujours. Les seuls mouvements que son corps produisait étaient ceux de ses globes oculaires, qui bougeaient sous ses paupières closes. D'après les médecins, c'était une bonne chose, mais le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas à la douleur voulait dire qu'elle était plongée dans un coma plutôt profond et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Malgré tous les progrès de la médecine, le coma restait quelque chose d'abstrait où, dans le meilleur des cas, seule la patience pouvait apporter des résultats.

Fang était plongée dans ses pensées, ne quittant pas le visage de son amante, quand un bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée de la chambre attira son attention. Se trouvant pile en face, elle avait une vue directe dessus. Elle eut le temps de voir une petite tête blonde penchée dans l'encadrement, ses petits yeux noirs brillants de larmes, avant que la gamine ne détale comme un lapin en s'apercevant qu'elle avait été repérée.

Surprise, il fallut une seconde pour que Fang réagisse et se mette à sa poursuite. Déboulant dans le couloir désert, elle vit l'enfant qui tournait déjà à l'angle au bout de l'allée. Cette petite était rapide. La brune se dépêcha de la rattraper, cependant quand elle arriva à son tour au croisement du couloir, la gamine n'était déjà plus visible. Fang resta plantée à l'entrée de l'espace vide donnant sur les ascenseurs et les escaliers, sentant la frustration gronder dans sa poitrine.

Le tintement du monte-charge qui arrivait à son étage lui fit tourner la tête tandis que les portes coulissaient. Une famille en sortit et la pulsienne soupira. Elle tourna les talons, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur elle, retournant auprès de Lightning. Serah ne devrait pas tarder à la rejoindre et elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas discuter avec elle de la présence récurrente de cette enfant.

 **oOo**

Une troisième semaine débuta, rythmée comme la précédente. Fang partageait ses journées entre le groupe de chasseurs qui s'occupait de ravitailler le village en viande, ses amis, qu'elle essayait d'inquiéter le moins possible et la chambre d'hôpital de Lightning.

Elle avait repris une certaine routine. Allait à la chasse comme elle le faisait régulièrement avant lui avait fait du bien. Le groupe auquel elle appartenait l'avait accueilli avec plaisir. Tous avaient été contents de son retour et tous lui avaient fait part de leur soutien. C'était un petit village, tout se savait rapidement et parfois, les autres habitants se rendaient compte des choses avant la personne concernée. Fang n'aurait pas dû oublier ça. Elle qui avait vécu à Oerba il y a des siècles de ça, dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, dirigée par des clans familiaux, mais où tout le monde se souciait de son voisin.

La pulsienne avait craint pour la réputation de son amante. Pour l'image que Lightning montrait d'elle en tant qu'ancienne militaire surdouée et promise à un avenir prometteur. Qu'est-ce que ses collègues auraient dit d'elle ? Comment aurait-elle réagit face aux comportements dénigrants des autres si leur couple était devenu officiel ? Fang se connaissait. Elle n'aimait pas se cacher, mais une fois que sa relation serait établie et officialisée devant tout le monde, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se montrer tactile. Elle était une femme entière. Est-ce que Light ne le prendrait pas mal si elle la câlinait ou l'embrassait en public ? Elle savait se tenir, mais elles n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une main sur une cuisse ou dans les reins, ou alors d'un baiser furtif sur une tempe ou sur les lèvres.

Finalement, Fang s'était aperçue que beaucoup avaient déjà des doutes sur elles. Certains étaient même déjà persuadés qu'elles avaient une relation et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les deux femmes ne le disent ouvertement. D'autre étaient sceptiques, notamment à cause du caractère inapprochable de Lightning.

La chasseuse s'était alors sentie stupide. Elle n'avait pas démenti ni confirmé les affirmations ou les suppositions, se répétant que ce serait quelque chose qu'elle ferait une fois que Lightning serait réveillée et à ses côtés.

Assise sur le rebord du ponton qui donnait sur la mer, le bout de ses pieds nus frôlait l'eau tiède. Elle soupira, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'horizon. Une brise estivale s'engouffra dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, qu'elle rabattit derrière l'une de ses oreilles avec une main. L'odeur de sel embauma ses narines et remplit ses poumons.

Elle se rappellerait toujours la première fois qu'elle avait vu la mer sur Cocoon. C'était peu de temps après leur réveil, à Vanille et elle. Tout lui avait semblé artificiel, jusqu'au paysage. Ici, sur Gran Pulse, tout était naturel et il n'était pas nécessaire de devoir goûter l'eau pour se rendre compte qu'elle était salée, ça se sentait. Le soleil réchauffait autant que le vent apportait sa dose de fraîcheur.

Elle n'avait pas assez profité de son retour dans son pays. Il avait fallu se dépêcher de trouver un lieu dans lequel vivre et qui leur apporterait tous les besoins indispensable à leur survie. Un endroit qui ne soit pas trop exposé aux monstres, mais qui ne soit pas non plus trop éloigné pour qu'ils puissent profiter des bienfaits de la chasse. Avec chance, ils avaient découvert ce petit coin de paradis.

Des falaises sur une bonne partie du terrain qui les protégeaient de moitié. De cette façon, ils n'avaient plus qu'à surveiller l'entrée principale qui longeait une plage et un terrain plat ou ils avaient établi leur village. La mer et la nature à proximité, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à cultiver quelques parcelles de terre et à y faire pousser les légumes les plus rudimentaires et ils pourraient survivre longtemps.

Ça avait pris près de trois ans pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce résultat et qu'ils puissent enfin tous jouir d'une vie prospère. Les habitants commençaient à s'y faire. Tous avaient trouvé leur place et un nouveau but, et Fang était comme eux. Elle avait été tellement occupée ces dernières années qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de Gran Pulse avec Lightning. Elle avait pourtant eut dans l'idée de lui montrer ce qui faisait la beauté de son pays. Comparé à Cocoon, il y avait ici des endroits qui regorgeaient presque de magie tellement ça semblait surréaliste, et pourtant.

 _« Quand tu te réveilleras, Sunshine, nous allons en profiter, tu vas voir ! »_ pensa Fang, le regard fixant les myriades d'étincelles que provoquait le soleil sur l'étendue bleue qui lui rappelait les yeux de son amante. La première chose que la brune ferait serait de s'excuser. Ensuite, si Lightning le voulait toujours, elle dirait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle le crierait même sur les toits s'il le fallait. _« Je vais me rattraper, Light, alors réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. »_

Fang sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge. Son ventre se noua tandis que la tristesse reprenait ses droits, comme souvent en fin de journée. Généralement, elle faisait en sorte d'être toujours occupée, même un minimum, pour éviter ce genre de baisse de moral. Quand elle était chez elle, Fang s'était même attelée aux tâches ménagères. Pas qu'elle ne donnait pas un petit coup de main à Vanille quand cette dernière en avait besoin, mais la plus âgée des pulsiennes préférait largement fuir dehors à l'air libre, plutôt que de devoir supporter les corvées de poussières ou le récurage des toilettes.

Maintenant, Vanille n'avait plus rien à faire. Au moins, la brune estimait que c'était un très bon exercice d'entraînement en sachant combien Lightning était maniaque. Fang soupira doucement, jouant quelques instants avec l'eau du bout de ses pieds. Soudainement, elle avait eut la forte envie de retourner à l'hôpital et de secouer son amante dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Mais elle y avait déjà été une bonne partie de l'après-midi et actuellement, Serah était en train de lui tenir compagnie.

Depuis que Fang allait un peu mieux et qu'elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée de ses amis, elle et la jeune Farron avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver ensemble au chevet de Lightning. La cadette avait vite acceptée sa relation avec sa sœur et elle lui avait dit qu'étant de la famille, elles devaient se soutenir. Elles vivaient toutes les deux le même drame. Elles étaient belles-sœurs, même si ce n'était pas encore officiel. Dans un sens, Fang était rassuré d'être aussi bien acceptée. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu supporter que Serah se comporte avec elle de la même façon que se comportait Lightning, au début, envers Snow. Cependant, il arrivait des jours où elles avaient besoin d'être seules avec l'inconsciente. Parfois, il y avait des moments où il fallait qu'elles relâchent la pression, qu'elles disent ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur, même si Lightning ne pouvait pas les entendre. Et par soucis de pudeur, elles préféraient ne pas étaler ça devant l'autre.

Fang se rejeta légèrement en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains, exposant son visage aux doux rayons solaires. La soirée arrivait à grand pas et, les yeux fermés, elle appréciait le courant d'air frais qui passait sur elle. Elle se rappelait des premiers temps où elle allait rendre visite à son amante. Pendant deux ou trois jours, elle était restée silencieuse, se contentant de rester assise dans le fauteuil, le regard dans le vague ou posé sur l'endormie. Les jours suivants, elle avait pleuré comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps. Finalement, elle s'était mise en colère. Stupidement et naïvement, elle avait supplié Lightning de se réveiller, comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Durant un instant, Fang en avait presque voulu à cette petite fille que son amante avait sauvée. C'était de sa faute si l'ancienne militaire se retrouvait dans cet état. Elle avait tout rejeté sur les frêles épaules de cette gamine qui devait avoir à peine entre six et huit ans et qui, quand on l'observait bien, s'avérait aussi dévastée qu'elle.

A plusieurs reprises la pulsienne avait pu voir cette petite tête blonde. Serah et Vanille lui avaient appris qu'elle ne parlait plus trop depuis l'accident. Elle répondait sommairement aux questions qu'on lui posait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Fang s'était rendu compte que, même si cette gamine n'avait rien à faire dans la zone dangereuse où elle s'était trouvée, elle ne pouvait continuer à la blâmer. La brune aurait quand même voulu savoir pourquoi, mais l'enfant n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche pour apporter des explications. Et ça la frustrait. Serah et Vanille avaient bien essayé de la faire parler, sans résultat.

La pulsienne avait révélé à la cadette des Farron la présence de la petite à l'hôpital. Ça ne l'avait pas surprise, mais leur curiosité s'était de nouveau éveillée. Fang se redressa en soupirant. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur la mer, l'observant pendant encore un moment avant de se décider à rejoindre le _Nora House_ ouvert sur la plage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et probablement que Vanille serait en train de tenir compagnie à Lebreau.

Elle sortit ses pieds de l'eau et enfila ses sandales. Elle était en train de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements quand elle sentit qu'on la fixait. Elle chercha du regard la source de son malaise avant de tomber dans les petits yeux noirs de la gamine. Fang haussa les sourcils. L'enfant se trouvait au bout du ponton. Elle semblait hésitait entre la rejoindre ou fuir à toutes jambes.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle attendait là, sans rien faire ? La petite se décida enfin, pour la fuite. Elle se détourna et détala comme une flèche. Elle était rapide pour son âge ! Néanmoins, c'était une occasion trop belle et il était évident qu'elle avait envie de se rapprocher de Fang. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la brune la voyait rôder pas loin d'elle. La pulsienne se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Elle aussi était rapide. C'était comme chasser une proie et à ça, elle était douée. Fang bloqua sa vision sur la cible mouvante qu'était la gamine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la perde de vue. Elle était peut-être petite et pouvait se faufiler partout, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Ses petites jambes ne couvraient pas assez de distance, comparées à celles de Fang.

La tête blonde parcouru la plage, contournant au dernier moment l'un des gros rochers à l'extrémité du village. Elle espérait certainement que cette manœuvre mettrait sa poursuivante en difficulté et qu'elle aurait, comme ça, le temps d'aller se glisser dans un trou de souris.

 _« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir, petite. »_ pensa Fang. La brune sauta sur le rocher, l'escaladant à toute vitesse avant de sauter pour manger le reste de distance qui la séparait de la flèche. Elles quittèrent la zone sécurisée du village en passant les barrières et la main de Fang se referma enfin sur l'un des bras de la gamine.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria Tama en se débattant.

\- Sûrement pas ! répondis Fang sur le même ton.

\- Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! répéta la petite blonde.

\- Non ! Et tu vas te calmer ! Tu n'as pas à quitter le village toute seule de toute façon. Tu ne crois pas que tu as causé assez de dégâts comme ça ?

Cette réplique eut le mérite de stopper Tama dans ses gesticulations. Fang en fut tellement surprise que pendant une seconde elle eut l'impression de tenir une poupée désarticulée par un bras. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle reçut un boulet de canon dans l'estomac. Tama enserra sa taille, enfonçant son nez dans son ventre tandis que de lourds sanglots lui échappaient.

Fang pinça les lèvres, retenant un soupir. Elle rendit l'étreinte, soutenant l'enfant avec toute la tendresse dont elle était encore capable. Un souvenir fugace lui revint en mémoire. La façon qu'avait sa mère de la consoler quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou qu'elle se faisait mal. Cette petite faisait partie des orphelins, elle n'avait plus de bras maternels pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de Tama, glissant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, caressant tendrement le cuir chevelu. De l'autre, elle frotta doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se tarissent. Une série de reniflements et de hoquets se succédèrent et Fang prononça quelques mots de réconfort dans l'oreille à sa portée.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber dans le sable, accusant le poids de Tama qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. La brune se rendit compte du silence qui les entourait quand le soleil commença enfin sa descente sur l'horizon, nimbant cette dernière de ses magnifiques éclats flamboyant.

\- Je suis désolée, fit enfin la petite blonde.

Fang baissa la tête vers Tama, qui gardait la sienne collé à sa poitrine. Un nouveau reniflement résonna et la pulsienne lissa les mèches blondes derrière l'oreille.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ?

\- C'est ma faute si Light est à l'hôpital, répondit Tama en se redressant légèrement pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Fang.

Cette dernière soupira légèrement, continuant ses douces caresses dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la zone sécurisé ce jour-là ? Tu veux bien me le dire ?

Tama baissa la tête, mordant férocement ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, ajouta Fang. Je ne me fâcherais pas.

L'enfant releva la tête vers elle, jaugeant si elle pouvait vraiment avoir confiance. Elle grimaça et se tortilla un peu, hésitante. Finalement, elle se décida.

\- A l'école, mademoiselle Vanille nous raconte l'histoire de Gran Pulse. Avec ça, on apprend aussi à reconnaitre les monstres et ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Je sais lire, tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondis Fang, surprise par le changement soudain de sujet.

Tama acquiesça et repris :

\- J'adore les monstres ! Alors j'ai demandé à mademoiselle Vanille si elle était d'accord pour me prêter un livre sur eux. Et puis, on est allée en excursion avec la classe, je suis rapide, alors je me suis enfuie du groupe. Je voulais trouver un Otyugh parce que…

\- Parce que quoi, Tama ?

La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant se mit à trembler, signe que les pleurs allaient reprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, elle poursuivit courageusement.

\- J'avais lu… Que plein d'herbe les recouvrent et qu'une fleur très spéciale poussait sur leur dos.

Fang suspendit ses caresses dans les cheveux de Tama qui s'était recollée contre sa poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette fleur. A son époque, c'était très à la mode de concourir pour être la première personne qui réussirait à la récupérer. Elle servait pour plusieurs usages. Dont certains très basiques, comme les soins. Une fois extraite, la sève qu'elle sécrétait faisait une excellente pommade pour les brûlures.

En dehors de ça, beaucoup s'en servaient pour prouver leur valeur. Fang se souvenait de jeunes hommes de son époque qui se battaient pour l'obtenir dans l'espoir de l'offrir à l'élue de leur cœur. Elle possédait une forte connotation d'amour en plus d'être l'une des fleurs les plus belles de Gran Pulse.

\- Dans le livre, il dit qu'elle servait à plein de choses. Comme… Pour montrer qu'on est fort ou dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime…

\- Oui, souffla Fang. Elle représente l'éternité. Elle exauce les vœux aussi.

\- Tu connais cette fleur ? demanda Tama, se redressant rapidement pour fixait Fang.

Cette dernière acquiesça, surprise. Le visage de l'enfant venait presque de s'illuminer. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses prunelles noires et la pulsienne fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- C'est pour cette fleur que tu t'es retrouvée devant l'Otyugh ?

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Tama disparu et elle se tassa sur elle-même. C'est la tête baissée qu'elle avoua son méfait.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à l'attraper toute seule, alors Light…

\- Attends ! Light ? Tu veux parler de Lightning ?

Fang se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois que Tama utilisait le diminutif de son amante. Elle semblait familière avec l'ancienne militaire et la brune se demandait comment c'était possible. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une enfant traînant dans les pattes de Lightning. Pas que cette dernière les détestait, mais généralement, ils la fuyaient tous. De plus, Fang était persuadée de n'avoir jamais vu Tama dans leur entourage.

\- Oui, répondit Tama sans prêter attention au trouble de son interlocutrice. Mais je préfère dire Light, c'est plus facile.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais.

Tama haussa les épaules.

\- Une fois, madame Jin nous a emmené nous promener, mais je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai quitté le groupe. Je suis partie trop loin et il allait pleuvoir. Je suis tombée sur un groupe de drôle de crapauds. J'ai voulu repartir, mais j'ai fait trop de bruit. Je me suis cachée dans un gros buisson pour pas que les monstres me trouvent. J'y suis restée un moment, mais ils partaient pas et j'ai commencé à fatiguer. Je suis tombée et les bêtes m'ont vu. Ils allaient me manger toute entière quand Light est arrivée pour me sauver.

La gamine conclut sa tirade avec un large sourire et une note enjouée. Par Etro, dans la bouche de cette enfant, Lightning semblait être une super-héroïne.

\- Elle a tué les monstres en deux coups d'épée, c'était énorme ! s'exclama Tama, excitée.

Fang esquissa un sourire, son cœur se gonflant d'amour et de joie. C'était bon d'entendre cette chaleur dans la voix de cette petite quand elle parlait de Lightning. Dans leur groupe, tout le monde aimait Light. Serah l'adorait inconditionnellement et Fang pouvait partager ça avec la jeune Farron, mais là, c'était différent.

\- Oui, elle est très forte, dit Fang avec douceur.

\- Oh oui, alors ! Bon… Elle m'a quand même vachement grondée quand elle a eu fini et elle fait super peur quand elle se met en colère.

La pulsienne rigola, sentant son corps se remplir d'allégresse.

\- Alors là, tu as entièrement raison. Elle peut être terrifiante.

Tama pencha la tête sur un côté, semblant réfléchir.

\- Tu la connais bien toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai vu comment tu étais triste, tout le temps. Et à l'hôpital, tu as pleuré.

\- Oui, souffla Fang. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis adressa un léger sourire à Tama. Je la connais très bien.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Oh oui, énormément !

\- A moi aussi.

Un doux silence se posa se posa entre elles, qu'elles utilisèrent pour se remettre toutes les deux de leurs émotions.

\- Tu sais, reprit Tama, après m'avoir grondé, elle s'est assise à côté de moi et elle a regardé le ciel. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait l'air content d'être avec moi. Ma maman est morte sur Cocoon.

Face à cette brutale révélation, Fang sursauta, posant ses yeux sur Tama qui s'était installée dos à elle entre ses jambes.

\- Madame Jin s'occupe bien de nous, mais on est beaucoup et elle, mademoiselle Julia et mademoiselle Zoé ne peuvent pas vraiment prendre du temps pour chacun de nous. Mais, Light… Elle, elle restait avec moi, même si elle avait encore plein de choses à faire et qu'elle allait être en retard.

La pulsienne esquissa un sourire. Elle leva la tête vers l'horizon. La nuit était tombée et le soleil avait laissé sa place à l'astre lunaire qui conférait à la mer une apparence de cristal. La fraîcheur s'était installée et il allait bientôt falloir qu'elles rentrent. Surtout parce que d'ici quelques instant, toute une horde inquiète allait finir par partir à leur recherche.

\- Light est quelqu'un de très gentil, finit par dire Fang. Elle aime donner de sa personne et aider les autres. Elle est revenue te voir après ça ?

\- Oui. Elle m'emmenait en promenade aussi.

Le moral de Tama eut l'air de chuter rapidement tandis qu'elle se tassait dans l'étreinte de Fang.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tama ?

La petite soupira avant de dire :

\- Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais m'éloigner du groupe si elle m'emmenait régulièrement me promener… Je voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée, sanglota Tama.

\- J'en suis sûre, chuchota Fang. La fleur, c'était pour elle ? Tu voulais aller la chercher toute seule pour l'offrir à Light, c'est ça ?

Tama hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, reniflant sous ses pleurs.

\- Je pensais que si j'arrivais à l'attraper et à lui ramener, elle verrait combien je suis forte et que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je voulais être importante pour elle, pour toujours.

\- Oh, Tama. Je suis certaine que c'est déjà le cas. Mais je comprends.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup toi aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

La petite blonde rejeta la tête en arrière, leur regard se rencontrant.

\- C'est ton amoureuse ? interrogea Tama avec espièglerie.

Fang pouffa franchement de rire et pour la première fois, elle se sentait libre et sereine face à cette question qui paraissait si évidente.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, avoua-t-elle avec joie.

Les yeux de Tama s'illuminèrent.

\- Allez, il faut qu'on rentre, lança la pulsienne en se redressant. Je m'étonne qu'on n'ait pas déjà mis la cavalerie à nos trousses pour nous retrouver.

\- On est obligé de rentrer ? quémanda Tama en grognant presque.

\- Oh oui, jeune fille. Mais nous allons faire un pacte toi et moi.

Tama redressa la tête vers Fang alors qu'elle sautillait sur place pour se débarrasser du sable qui s'était infiltré dans son short. Pendant une seconde, la pulsienne eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un renard. Aux aguets, malin et curieux.

\- Quoi comme pacte ?

\- Serah et Vanille m'ont dit que tu restais souvent dans ton coin dernièrement. Alors, j'aimerais que tu recommences à t'amuser comme avant. Personne ne t'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé et Light va nous revenir. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi, elle ne t'en veut pas. Ensuite, tu ne pars plus à l'aventure toute seule, l'intrépide ! ria doucement Fang. Plus jamais ! En contrepartie, nous irons voir Light ensemble à l'hôpital de temps en temps et je t'emmènerais en promenade à mon tour.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! ça marche ?

\- Ça marche, acquiesça Tama.

Fang sourit et pointa le village du menton.

\- Allez, rentrons maintenant.

Tama hocha la tête et emboita le pas à la pulsienne. La brune sentit le regard de la gamine la fixer, mais elle ne fit rien pour le montrer ou l'empêcher. Elle se laissait analyser par cette crapule qui avait, semble-t-il, réussi l'exploit de rentrer à son tour dans la carapace de glace que son amante s'était forgée. Finalement, ce qu'elle voyait dû lui plaire, car Fang sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle referma aussitôt ses doigts sur ceux de Tama, tournant enfin la tête vers elle.

Cette fois, ce fut à l'enfant de garder les yeux droits devant elle et Fang sourit. Elle cala difficilement son pas au sien, gardant un maintien raide et un air fier malgré sa fatigue flagrante. _« Nous voilà bien, nous avons une mini Lightning en puissance sur les bras maintenant. »_ pensa Fang avec amusement. _« Tu viens d'assurer la relève, Sunshine, tu ne peux donc pas continuer à dormir. Tu as des responsabilités auprès de cette petite… Et auprès de moi aussi. La responsabilité de nous avoir fait t'aimer. »_

Après quelques pas, la pulsienne hissa Tama sur l'une de ses hanches lorsqu'elle vit sa tête dodeline dangereusement. Elle la cala doucement contre elle et avala les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du bar de Lebreau.

Quand elle arrive à destination, elle grimpa rapidement les marches avant de passer l'encadrement de l'entrée du café. Il était tard, ce qui expliquait certainement le fait que les lieux soient aussi tranquilles. Les lumières étaient tamisées et il ne restait qu'une poignée de clients qui ne se préoccupèrent même pas d'elle quand elle s'avança dans l'établissement. Fang rehaussa son fardeau endormi sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers ses amis, qu'elle venait de repérer dans un coin isolé.

Les regards se levèrent vers elle quand elle arriva à leur table et Fang esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je suis étonnée, vous savez. Je m'attendais presque à voir débouler un escadron à cause de mon retard, fit la brune, moqueuse.

Ils rirent tous tandis que du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Gadot en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Lebreau. C'était une scène plutôt récurrente. Et dire que ce pauvre bougre faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le tyran qu'était ce petit bout de femme.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter quand on a entendu quelques habitants dire que tu avais l'air d'avoir retrouvé toute ton énergie parce qu'ils t'avaient vu courir comme un lapin sur la plage, expliqua Vanille.

\- Madame Jin nous a appris que Tama s'était encore volatilisée et on a supposé que c'était après elle que tu courais, ajouta Serah.

\- Bon… Snow a quand même été vérifier, par précaution, que vous n'étiez pas en danger, renchérit Yuj en souriant.

\- Le complexe du héros, rigola Maqui.

\- Bande d'idiots ! s'exclama Snow, frappant son poing sur le dessus de la tête de ses deux amis. C'était seulement pour ma survie ! Imaginez ce que ma belle-sœur m'aurait fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Fang !

\- C'est toi l'idiot, grogna Lebreau en arrivant avec Gadot.

\- Ouais, quoiqu'il arrive, Light aura toujours une bonne raison pour te cogner, compléta ce dernier.

Fang pouffa de rire avec Vanille et Serah, tandis que Snow croisait ses gros bras sur son torse, vexé. Yuj et Maqui le tapèrent dans le dos à grand renfort de moqueries.

\- Tu sais que Sis' t'adore, mon héros, fit Serah entre deux hoquets de rire. Elle s'ennuierait si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas sensée me soutenir, toi ? réprimanda le blond, pinçant doucement le bras de sa compagne en riant.

Un gémissement provenant de son cou ramena l'attention de Fang sur le paquet qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

\- J'ai un colis qu'il faudrait que je dépose dans son lit, dit doucement la pulsienne une fois que l'hilarité ambiante se fut calmée.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Vanille.

\- Comme tu veux, répondis Fang. Je compte rentrer juste après, alors si tu as envie de rester un peu plus longtemps…

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis fatiguée ce soir.

La rouquine esquissa un sourire puis se leva de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise. D'un signe de la main, ils se dirent tous bonne nuit et les deux pulsiennes quittèrent le café tranquillement.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** La possibilité de choisir un chiffre d est toujours valable.

A mercredi prochain pour la suite.


	6. Sixième partie

**Sixième partie**

Durant la quatrième semaine, Fang et Tama apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. La petite s'était montrée très ouverte avec la pulsienne. D'ailleurs, ça l'avait plutôt étonnée que l'enfant se dévoile aussi facilement à elle alors que ça faisait des jours qu'elle fuyait tout le monde.

Sur le moment, Fang n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais en y repensant, elle se demandait pourquoi Tama ne s'était pas plutôt confiée à Serah. Après tout, c'était la sœur de Lightning. La personne qui se rapprochait le plus de l'ancienne militaire.

Un rire la ramena la réalité et la brune fixa son attention sur la petite blonde qui jouait à patauger dans l'eau d'un lac. Elles se trouvaient dans le renfoncement d'une falaise, autant que possible à l'abri du danger. L'avantage, c'est que les monstres terrestres ne pouvaient passer que par un seul endroit. Fang les verrait donc arriver3. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, le chocobo qui leur servait de monture donnerait vite l'alerte.

Il commençait à faire chaud sur les terres arides de Gran Pulse. Bientôt, l'été les frapperait et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une sècheresse. L'année précédente, la saison avait été clémente, mais le climat ici n'était pas celui de Cocoon qui, géré par les fal'cies, s'avérait toujours constant. Même ça, c'était sans saveur dans cette sphère paradisiaque. Certes, le froid de certains hivers, l'humidité de l'automne ou les fournaises de l'été étaient parfois difficiles à gérer, mais toutes ces saisons regorgeaient chacune de tellement de charme que ça serait décevant de s'en passer.

Et encore, grâce aux progrès des siècles et à la technologie de Cocoon qu'ils avaient réussi à reproduire, Fang trouvait que leur vie était presque facile. A son époque, ils n'étaient pas des arriérés, mais plusieurs installations, comme le chauffage sans feu, étaient à la fois abstraits et fascinants pour elle. Dans son village, chacune de leurs maisons avait une cheminée et mine de rien, Fang et Vanille trouvaient que c'était quelque chose qui leur manquait. Peut-être demanderait-elle à Light si elle était d'accord pour qu'elles en construisent une dans leur future maison.

La brune soupira légèrement. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était mise à développer tout un tas de projets dans sa tête. Une vie de couple, une maison et, pourquoi pas, un chat. Assise dans l'herbe, Fang planta son menton dans l'une de ses mains, soupirant de nouveau. Ça, c'était la faute au nouveau matou de Serah. Cette bestiole était trop mignonne pour son propre bien et elle avait fait craquer tout le monde. Même ces gros malabars qu'était Snow et Gadot roucoulaient presque devant l'animal. Ça mettait un sérieux coup à leur QI déjà restreint. Fang sourit, l'image des deux hommes traversant fugacement son esprit.

Ça serait bien de vivre tout ça avec Lightning. Une telle routine sans crainte ni inquiétude serait rassurante. Elles seraient heureuses. Fang pouvait presque entendre les moqueries de son amante à l'encontre du fiancé de sa sœur. Mais tout ça n'arriverait peut-être jamais…

Elle allait de nouveau s'abîmer dans les limbes de la tristesse quand une gerbe d'eau lui arriva en pleine figure, la faisant violemment sursauter. Fang, la bouche ouverte de surprise et aspergée d'eau, posa les yeux sur une Tama écroulée de rire.

\- Sale petite peste ! grogna la pulsienne en se relevant. Tu vas voir !

Elle s'élança vers la gamine, qui cria d'amusement. Elle essaya de prendre la fuite et de se protéger comme elle put, mais Fang l'attrapa par la taille avant de la jeter à l'eau tout entière. Fière d'elle, la brune posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tama, plongée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine en boudant. Fang pouffa de rire devant la moue vexée de l'enfant.

La pulsienne profitait généralement de ces moments passés avec Tama pour se débarrasser de la pression qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha vers la gamine.

\- Allez, l'intrépide, ne fais pas la tête ! C'est toi qui as commencé.

Tama lui tira la langue avant de se relever, dégoulinante. Fang allait faire demi-tour pour retrouver la terre solide quand un boulet de canon percuta brutalement ses jambes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des représailles, mais elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cette petite était une vraie teigne quand elle s'y mettait, autant que pouvait l'être Lightning. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu que cette dernière était comme un modèle pour Tama.

Fang se débattit pour garder son équilibre, et elle pensa y être arrivée. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cette crapule blonde qui profita de son inattention pour se reculer et la percuter une seconde fois avec élan. Elle explosa de rire, se laissant volontiers dominer par la demi-portion. Fang chuta dans l'eau, emportant Tama avec elle qui se mit à rire, elle aussi.

A grand renfort de cris, de rires, de bousculades et d'éclaboussures, elles jouèrent pendant un long moment dans le lac. Après un bon moment elles finirent allongées dans la partie la moins profonde de l'eau, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu et clair.

\- Tu sais, j'avais peur de venir vivre ici, sur Gran Pulse, finit par révéler Tama.

Ses petites mains posées sur son ventre, elle était calme. C'était presque étrange. Cette gamine avait de l'énergie à revendre, mais d'après Serah et Vanille, c'était le cas pour tous les enfants de huit ans.

\- Ah oui ? demanda nonchalamment Fang.

Cette révélation n'avait rien d'étonnant et ça ne la mettait pas en colère. Elle pouvait comprendre la peur qu'avait ressentie cette petite fille à arriver sur une terre inconnue alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Une terre dont on apprenait aux enfants à l'école qu'elle était hostile, peuplée par des monstres assoiffés de sang et quelques rares barbares humains qui devaient être cannibales. Ce n'était ni charmant, ni valorisant pour une gamine. Et en plus, c'était faux. Enfin, pour la partie barbare cannibale, parce que pour les monstres sanguinaires, ça, malheureusement, c'était vrai.

Elle imaginait parfaitement ce que ça avait dû être pour Tama, et pour les autres aussi, de s'être retrouvé ici, sur Gran Pulse. Natif de Cocoon, ils avaient tous appris à vivre dans l'opulence des fal'cies. Tout était facile pour eux là-bas, et ils avaient soudain dû apprendre à vivre de leur propre chef. A survivre en s'aidant de leurs mains et en s'entraidant avec les autres alors qu'il était évident que sur Cocoon, la devise pour la plupart, était _« chacun pour soi. »_

Fang comprenait parfaitement ces gens et leurs sentiments. Elle avait éprouvé la même chose en découvrant pour la première fois la patrie ennemie qu'était cette sphère qu'elle avait souvent observée dans le ciel de Gran Pulse, depuis Oerba. La voix de Tama la tira de ses pensées.

\- Quand il y a eu l'attaque sur Cocoon, les gens y parlaient tous de l'cies de Pulse et certains disaient que tous ceux qui venaient d'ici n'étaient que des monstres. Qu'ils allaient tous nous tuer.

Elle tourna la tête vers Fang qui la regardait déjà. La brune l'écoutait avec attention et Tama se sentit en confiance.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu mademoiselle Vanille, elle m'a fait un peu peur, mais elle a était très gentille… Et puis, elle est jolie.

\- C'est vrai que Vanille est jolie, sourit Fang. Faudrait qu'elle pense à raconter ça à sa cadette, tiens, pensa la pulsienne.

\- Mais pas autant que Lightning, rétorqua Tama avec vigueur et sérieux, surprenant Fang. Comme si c'était un énorme drame que la brune puisse trouver une autre femme jolie.

\- Aucune femme n'est plus belle que Lightning, assura Fang en souriant.

Tama la jaugea du regard pendant un instant, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, elle dut penser à quelque chose, car elle détourna les yeux en rougissant, amusant un peu plus la pulsienne.

\- Tu m'as fait trop peur la première fois que je t'ai vue, mais j'ai trouvé que tu étais super belle pour une barbare, marmonna Tama.

Fang haussa les sourcils hauts sur son front, la surprise frappant son visage, puis ses traits s'adoucirent. C'était adorable, cette façon enfantine et innocente qu'avait Tama de lui faire comprendre que finalement, ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle soit de Gran Pulse et elle de Cocoon. Elles étaient pareilles.

Une légère brise passa sur elles, annonçant l'approche de la soirée. Fang vit la petite frissonnée. Elle-même n'avait plus aussi chaud. Elle allait lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elles rentrent, quand un puissant rugissement les fit sursauter. Ça venait de loin. Certainement de l'autre côté de la falaise.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Tama, à la fois curieuse et apeurée.

Fang esquissa un sourire en coin, espiègle.

\- Ça te dit que je te montre ?

Tama hochât plusieurs fois de la tête. Son petit corps frétillait presque d'excitation. Elles se relevèrent et Tama sautilla derrière Fang pour rejoindre leur chocobo. La brune hissa l'enfant sur le dos de l'énorme volatile avant de grimper à son tour derrière elle. Fang analysa les corniches et le haut de la falaise.

\- Accroche-toi, on va escalader la falaise pour pouvoir les voir correctement.

Tama sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis que Fang intimait d'un coup de talon à leur monture de se mettre en marche. Elle fut secouée dans tous les sens lorsque le chocobo sauta à l'aide de ses puissantes pattes, gravissant rapidement la paroi rocheuse. Ça avait un goût d'aventure qui fit se tortiller son ventre.

Elle adorait aller se promener avec Lightning, mais cette dernière était très prudente et ne l'emmenait jamais près des monstres, qu'elle jugeait trop dangereux. Cependant, avec Fang, c'était différent. La pulsienne faisait toujours attention que les bêtes ne les attaquent pas, mais elle se rapprochait le plus possible pour pouvoir les observer.

Le chocobo exerça un dernier saut, atterrissant en souplesse sur le haut de la falaise. Tama écarquilla les yeux de joie. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher les nuages et de voler. Doucement, Fang descendit du volatile, avant de réceptionner la petite qui glissait au sol. La brune attrapa sa main et la mena jusqu'à l'extrémité de la paroi, avant de se mettre à plat ventre. Tama l'imita, laissant seulement le haut de sa tête dépasser.

\- Wouah ! s'exclama Tama en chuchotant. Ils sont énormes ! C'est quoi comme monstre ?

Fang sourit, les yeux rivés sur les deux gigantesques créatures. Leur peau grise et épaisse luisait sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Leurs éléphantesques pattes s'enfonçaient dans le sol alors qu'ils prenaient appui dessus pour s'affronter. Ils ouvrirent leurs monstrueuses gueules, lâchant un nouveau rugissement qui fit trembler les os de son corps. Leurs longues défenses se présentaient fièrement au ciel, menaçantes. C'était un spectacle rare que de voir ces colosses s'affronter, et généralement, ça ne se passait qu'une fois dans l'année. Fang tourna la tête vers Tama avant de reporter son attention sur les bêtes.

\- Ce sont des Adamankhélones, souffla-t-elle. Tu vois leurs défenses et la forme de leur carapace sur leur dos ?

Tama acquiesça, subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- C'est ce qui les différencie des Adamancallies. Tu te rappelles d'eux ? Je t'en ai montré quelques-uns la dernière fois.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Mais pourquoi ceux-là, ils se battent ?

\- Ah ça… Regarde un peu plus loin, là-bas, expliqua Fang en pointant leur droite du doigt.

Tama suivit le geste, plissant un peu les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il y avait au loin.

\- Oh, il y en a un autre ! Il va venir se battre celui-là aussi ?

\- Non, rit Fang. C'est tout le contraire. Ces deux grands gaillards sont des mâles. Ils se battent pour savoir qui est le plus fort et pouvoir s'accoupler avec cette femelle, là-bas.

\- S'accoupler ? questionna Tama, curieuse.

Fang sourit, tournant la tête vers la petite blonde avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Pour lui faire des bébés, éclaircit-elle. Enfin, un bébé. Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année et les adamankhélones n'ont qu'un seul bébé à chaque fois.

\- Roh ! Wouah ! Il va y avoir un tout petit comme eux ?

\- Oui, enfin, il sera déjà énorme à sa naissance, tu sais.

\- C'est trop fort !

Un agréable silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel elles profitèrent du spectacle que leur offraient les deux mâles. Puis, sans crier gare, Tama lâcha :

\- Et pour… Faire un bébé, y font comment ?

Sérieuse, elle tourna la tête vers Fang, qui l'observa sans rien dire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la pulsienne, pas certaine de comprendre le sens réel de la question.

\- Eh ben, je sais que nous, on est dans le ventre de notre maman avant de naître.

Fang acquiesça doucement, sentant l'entourloupe arriver.

\- Mais eux, alors, comment le bébé y va arriver dans la maman s'il y est pas déjà ?

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'éduquer cette gamine au sujet des monstres de Gran Pulse n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée.

\- D'ailleurs… Comment le bébé, il arrive dans le ventre des mamans… De nos mamans à nous ?

Alors, celle-là, Fang ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait quel âge déjà la gamine ? Huit ans, bientôt neuf d'après Tama. Et elle avait perdu sa mère à seulement six ans. C'est vrai que c'était encore très jeune et que la maman en question n'était peut-être jamais rentrée dans les détails.

Une seconde… A quel âge elle avait appris cette partie de la vie, elle ? Fang fronça les sourcils, recherchant activement dans sa mémoire des souvenirs de son éducation sexuelle. Une fois, elle était tombée sur le forgeron qui était en train de se taper la boulangère. Curieuse et choquée, elle en avait parlé à son frère pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ce bougre, pas gêné pour un sous, lui avait tout expliqué pour ensuite, lui faire un cours supplémentaire sur la sexualité des humains et des monstres. Elle grimaça presque quand elle se rappela les bêtes que son frère avait choisi de lui montrer pendant l'accouplement.

La vache ! Elle avait quoi ? Neuf ans ? Dix ans à tout casser. Fang posa ses yeux sur Tama, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Bon, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à expliquer à cette petite les bases de la vie, non ? Si elle y mettait les formes, ça passerait très bien. Après tout, son propre frère lui avait tout enseigné et elle n'en avait pas été traumatisée. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, puis se redressa en position assise, imitée par Tama, qui se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tu connais la différence entre les filles et les garçons ?

Tama sourit, se mettant sur ses genoux.

\- Bien sûr que je sais ! Les garçons ont un zizi et les filles des nénés, s'exclama-t-elle, amusée, en plantant le bout d'un index dans l'un des seins de Fang.

\- Tama ! sursauta la pulsienne, surprise. On ne touche pas les nénés des autres filles, réprimanda-t-elle sans conviction. Sauf si c'est ton amoureuse bien sûr, mais ça, c'est pour quand tu seras beaucoup plus grande. Tu voudrais que je touche les tiens, moi !?

\- J'ai pas encore de nénés, moi ! Rigola Tama.

Fang soupira. C'était un cas désespéré. Elle se demandait même comment Lightning, avec son caractère, sa rigidité et son impatience, arrivait à supporter cette petite tête blonde. La pulsienne passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Bref, soupira Fang. Sinon, tu as raison, dit-elle, regardant Tama. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas compliqué.

Tama acquiesça plusieurs fois, pressée d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Finalement, c'était plutôt amusant et pendant une seconde, Fang eut l'impression d'être à la place de son frère aîné, plusieurs siècles auparavant.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Fang était de nouveau dans son fauteuil inconfortable, veillant Lightning. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de venir seule. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès de son amante, même si cette dernière n'avait conscience de rien.

Elle avait emmené Tama avec elle une ou deux fois en début de semaine. Ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie de Serah. Pas que cela l'aie dérangée, mais elle avait trouvé ça presque épuisant. Quand elle venait seule, elle pouvait seulement rester assise, parler, se reposer et profiter de la présence de Lightning. Alors que s'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, Fang avait le sentiment de devoir se forcer.

La pulsienne soupira. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était là et elle avait épuisé son quota de nouvelles. Elle était fatiguée, alors elle se contentait de rester assise, le regard posé sur le visage de l'endormie, l'une de ses mains glissée sous celle de Lightning. Elle caressait tendrement les doigts, observant l'hématome sur sa tempe qui faisait un dégradé de couleurs, le violet et le noir bataillant avec le rose et le jaune.

Fang luttait contre le sommeil qui la menaçait. Ses paupières papillonnaient et elle allait sombrer quand quelque chose la fit sursauter. Se redressant violemment, le cœur tambourinant tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait au bord de ses lèvres, elle fixa sa main liée à celle de son amante. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle avait senti une pression autour de ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de Lightning, délaissant son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le lit, penchant le haut de son corps au-dessus de l'inconsciente.

\- Sunshine ? souffla Fang, l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse rongeant ses entrailles.

Par Etro, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas possible. Son esprit n'avait pas pu lui jouer un tour aussi cruel. Les médecins les avaient prévenus que c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver. Les réflexes nerveux pendant le sommeil étaient courants, mais ça ne s'était encore jamais produit.

Une grimace de douleur tordit les traits de Fang alors qu'après des jours à espérer, à se remettre moralement à flot et à être courageuse, la souffrance de la perte et l'angoisse reprenaient ses droits.

\- Sunshine, s'il te plaît, gémit Fang, glissant son autre main sur l'une des joues de Lightning.

Fang sentis les larmes monter et ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle posa juste sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ancienne militaire, sanglotant doucement, écoutant et suivant le rythme doux de sa respiration.

Elle n'eut pas conscience de s'être endormie et c'est uniquement quand une main la secoua doucement qu'elle sursauta en se redressant.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rester dormir ici, expliqua une jeune infirmière en blouse blanche avant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Vous allez bien ?

Fang sentit ses joues tirailler, signe des larmes qui y avaient séché. Petite, le visage rond et avenant, l'infirmière avait dû remarquer sa mine défaite. Elle détourna la tête des prunelles marron qui l'observaient pour tomber sur Lightning, toujours profondément endormie. La pulsienne déglutit, reportant son attention sur la soigneuse.

\- Elle a bougé, souffla Fang, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure… Je suis certaine qu'elle a pressé ma main, éclaircit Fang, ses yeux ne lâchant pas leurs doigts, toujours enlacés.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de changement dans ses constances, je vous assure. Les machines nous auraient prévenues.

\- J'en suis certaine, marmonna Fang.

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui la regardait avec compassion. Elle devait être habituée à côtoyer les familles désespérées.

\- Le médecin vous a expliqué que c'était des choses qui pouvaient, peut-être, arriver.

\- Je sais, mais…

Fang ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais quoi ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas croire s'être trompée. Qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir imaginé que peut-être, son amante était en phase de réveil.

\- Je voudrais juste… Que ce soit un signe qu'elle est en train de se réveiller.

\- Je sais. Et je vous promets, que s'il y a le moindre changement, vous serez prévenue le plus rapidement possible.

La main sur son épaule se resserra gentiment.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait que vous êtes là pour elle et qu'elle se nourrit de votre force et de votre présence pour revenir parmi nous. Nous savons tous combien l'ancienne sergente Farron est forte et obstinée.

Fang s'esclaffa doucement de rire, frottant le bout de son nez du dos de sa main.

\- Vous avez entendu parler d'elle ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'infirmière.

Cette dernière souriait chaleureusement, replaçant négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

\- Oui. Je m'occupe d'elle depuis son admission. Sa petite sœur m'a raconté quelques anecdotes avec l'ancien lieutenant Amodar. Vos amis aussi m'ont un peu parlé d'elle. Et puis, peu de personnes ignorent qui est Lightning.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont dit que des éloges, rit Fang.

\- Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je ne les aurais pas crus. Nous vivons dans un petit village maintenant, nous avons tous appris à nous connaître, plus ou moins. Beaucoup savent les exploits qu'elle a accompli avec vous et votre groupe.

\- Tu entends ça, Sunshine ? Tu as accompli des exploits, lança Fang à l'adresse de Lightning.

Peut-être espérait-elle encore un réveil soudain, ou que son amante ouvrirait les yeux et lui répondrait moqueusement qu'elle était stupide d'écouter des rumeurs. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle soupira.

\- Je vais rentrer.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas. Fang se mit sur ses pieds avant de se pencher pour embrasser Lightning. Un simple baiser au coin des lèvres, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Finalement, elle se redressa difficilement. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une partie d'elle était en train de s'arracher et délier sa main de celle de son amante fut plus éprouvant que n'importe quel autre jour. Ce faux espoir venait de douloureusement rouvrir la blessure de sa poitrine qui commençait à cicatriser

Elle quitta la chambre les bras croisés autour d'elle, dans le vain espoir de se réconforter. L'infirmière l'observa partir, peinée par son impuissance. C'était certainement l'un des moments les plus difficiles pour les proches d'une personne dans le coma, après leur avoir annoncé que celle qu'ils aimaient ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Et c'était probablement pire que la mort. La personne était là, bien vivante, mais endormie.

La soigneuse fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, puis, avant de partir pour le patient suivant, s'approcha du lit de Lightning. Prise d'une impulsion qui lui venait d'elle ne savait où, elle posa ses deux mains sur l'avant-bras de l'ancienne militaire.

\- Si vous m'entendez, réveillez-vous vite. Il y a des personnes ici qui vous aiment plus que tout et à qui vous manquez. Ça serait injuste de les faire souffrir plus longtemps du poids de votre absence. Prouvez-nous une fois de plus combien vous êtes forte, Lightning.

Dans un soupir, l'infirmière ôta ses mains du bras de la patiente et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

 **oOo**

A mercredi prochain


	7. Septième partie

**Septième partie**

Après tous ces jours de beau temps où la chaleur commençait à s'installer, il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir. Le début de ce week-end s'était donc déroulé tranquillement, une ambiance de morosité enveloppant l'air. L'humeur générale était maussade, ternie par la pluie et l'orage, mais aussi par la révélation de Fang.

Le fait d'apprendre que Lightning avait eu des réflexes nerveux sans que cela ne résulte à quelque chose de positif était pire que de savoir que ça pouvait seulement arriver. Ils essayaient tous de positiver, mais ça faisait maintenant un mois et les chances s'amenuisaient chaque jour un peu plus. Probablement étaient-elles quasi nulles maintenant.

Tous déprimaient à leur façon, tentant tant bien que mal de se soutenir mutuellement, sans grand succès. Fang avait passé une partie de de la veille avec Tama, allongée sur l'une des banquettes de la terrasse couverte du _Nora House_ à observer les hauts et les bas du temps se répercutant dans le ciel et sur la mer.

Et en ce dimanche matin, ce fut la sonnerie stridente de leur communicateur qui la tira du profond sommeil dans lequel la pulsienne se trouvait en ce dimanche matin. Fang grogna de désapprobation, tournant sur le ventre entre ses couvertures pour enfoncer son nez dans son oreiller. Il était hors de question qu'elle se lève, ayant décidé la veille de déprimer autant qu'elle le voulait, calfeutrée dans sa chambre.

Elle entendit Vanille répondre à la quatrième sonnerie lorsqu'elle rabattit sa couette sur sa tête. Aujourd'hui, Fang voulait ne se préoccuper de rien, et encore moins devoir rendre visite à leurs amis. Pour une fois, elle avait envie qu'on la laisse tranquille avec sa tristesse. Cependant, elle soupira quand une bruyante exclamation de surprise lui parvint malgré l'épaisseur des murs et la porte fermée.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un boulet de canon débarqua dans sa chambre, envoyant valser le battant de la porte contre le mur.

\- Fang, lève-toi, tout de suite ! cria Vanille, surexcitée.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Vanille ! J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui, soupira Fang avec lassitude.

Vanille fronça les sourcils, décidant de prendre les choses en main. Elle agrippa les couvertures et les tira violemment avant de faire face à son aînée, qui arborait un air mécontent, limite coléreux. Pourtant, la petite rouquine esquissa un large sourire. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle semblait plus joyeuse que jamais. Bon, par rapport au mois qu'ils venaient tous de passer, c'est certain qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour paraitre guilleret, mais là, elle semblait carrément radieuse.

Fang fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant curieuse.

Vanille pouffa de rire, joignant ses deux mains devant elle, puis elle se jeta sur elle, un doux rire claironnant à ses oreilles.

\- Elle est réveillée, Fang !

L'information eut du mal à passer. Tellement que la pulsienne brune cru avoir mal compris ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Mais Vanille répéta avec plus de force, s'écartant d'elle pour s'emparer de ses épaules.

\- Tu m'entends, Fang ? Lightning est réveillée !

Cette fois, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle avait parfaitement bien compris la première fois. Son souffle quitta ses poumons et elle inspira violemment par la bouche, fixant Vanille dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Rêvait-elle ? Ou plutôt, cauchemardait-elle ? Parce que si elle se réveillait maintenant, pour réaliser que tout ça n'était que le produit de son imagination, il était certain qu'elle allait tomber de très haut.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Serah n'est pas rentré dans les détails, elle était trop surexcitée et impatiente de se rendre à l'hôpital. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça s'est passé rapidement. Ses constances étaient stables, il n'y avait aucun changement, et puis sans prévenir, la minute qui suivait, elle était réveillée.

\- Oh par Etro ! Alors c'est vrai ? Je ne rêve pas ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Fang. Et oui, c'est vrai. Je ne m'amuserais pas à te dire le contraire.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait j'aillir. Fang porta ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot de joie. Vanille et elle se regardèrent, un large sourire barrant leur visage. Puis Fang sauta du lit, trébuchant dans les couvertures, rencontra douloureusement le bois du sol de sa chambre, mais elle se releva, toujours souriante.

Elle courait de gauche à droite, attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, troquant son débardeur et sa culotte pour d'autres sous-vêtements propres, avant d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. Quand elle eu terminé, elle se tourna vers Vanille qui l'observait faire sans rien dire, heureuse de revoir l'impulsivité et l'hyperactivité de son aînée.

\- Tu es prête ? On y va ! ordonna Fang, surexcitée.

\- Attends au moins que je me change.

\- Dépêche-toi, pendant que je mets mes chaussures.

La brune partie en trombe vers le vestibule et Vanille secoua doucement la tête. Elle se précipita quand même dans sa propre chambre pour enfiler des vêtements corrects, faisant tout son possible pour éviter de leur faire perdre du temps. Fang serait bien capable de partir sans elle. Ce qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement, mais quand même.

\- Vanille ? s'impatienta Fang.

\- Me voilà, me voilà ! On peut y aller, répondit la rouquine, glissant dans ses chaussures.

Fang s'empara des clés et referma derrière elles avant de se précipiter dans en direction de l'hôpital.

 **oOo**

Il faisait sombre. C'était angoissant et étouffant. Rien n'avait de consistance autour d'elle. C'était comme si elle stagnait en suspend à l'horizontal, sans pouvoir bouger. Même penser était difficile. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était dans du coton.

En dehors de ça, elle n'avait pas froid, ni chaud d'ailleurs. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur non plus. Elle ne ressentait rien en fait. C'était terrifiant. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, une autre question traversa la noirceur de ce qui l'entourait. Qui était-elle ? Puis, des prénoms percèrent les limbes autour d'elle.

Tous lui disaient quelque chose, mais lequel était le sien ? Elle voulait bouger, savoir et comprendre. Cependant, elle était comme enchaînée. Respirait-elle seulement dans cet endroit ? Le temps n'avait pas de prise et malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'était capable de rien ici. Elle avait le sentiment de s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Parfois, son corps s'alourdissait et son esprit se déconnectait.

A plusieurs reprises elle avait oublié ces prénoms, qui étaient la seule source de réconfort qu'elle arrivait à glaner dans cet enfer. Certains avaient même réussi à faire pulser quelque chose au centre de son être. Mais ça avait été fugace et aussitôt, elle avait tout oublié. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle flottait comme ça ? Avait-elle toujours vécu ainsi? Elle était persuadée que non.

Néanmoins, son esprit restait vide et la peur, le désespoir et la résignation s'emparaient d'elle. Si elle était incapable de se rappelait quoique ce soit, à quoi bon lutter ? Peut-être que c'était sa destinée. Peut-être que son existence se résumait à ça et qu'elle n'avait pas de consistance. Toutefois un murmure parvint à ses oreilles, comme une caresse sur son âme abîmée.

\- N'abandonne pas.

Abandonner ? Ne pas abandonner quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose d'important ? Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas qu'elle abandonne ? C'était son destin, non ?

\- Souviens-toi.

Le murmure était plus fort. Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un souffle, mais il fit trembler l'entité qu'elle représentait.

\- Ecoute.

Elle avait la sensation d'être soutenue, retenue. A la fois tirée vers le fond et vers l'avant, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait choisir dans quelle direction aller. Si seulement il y en avait une. Que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, tout était sombre et angoissant.

\- Non, écoute, répéta le murmure. N'aie pas peur.

Ne pas avoir peur. C'était difficile, encore plus quand cette chose à l'intérieur d'elle, pulsait avec autant de force. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon, en dehors de faire confiance à ce chuchotis ? Elle résista à cette sensation étouffante qu'était la crainte, essayant de calmer ces battements qui résonnaient comme une fanfare autour d'elle. Elle se laissa porter, n'allant ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Elle attendit, ouvrant autant que possible toutes les perceptions qui étaient à sa disposition.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Encore moins si cela avait un résultat, mais peut-être avait-elle tout à y gagner. Dans le cas contraire, tant pis. Ça voudrait seulement dire qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

Pendant un temps indéfini, qui parut durer une éternité, il ne se passa rien. Le néant l'entourait, assourdissant ses oreilles de ce silence morbide. Même le murmure avait cessé, la laissant seule, à son tour. C'était injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir aidée ? L'avoir poussée à lutter, si c'était uniquement pour qu'elle stagne ensuite dans cette mer noire sans aucun espoir.

Puis, une étrange chaleur la saisit. Comme si quelque chose la réchauffait de l'intérieur. Les pulsations reprirent alors qu'une voix perçait la brume de ce néant. Un son doux, chaud avec une pointe d'exotisme. Elle connaissait cette voix. L'entité qu'elle était en était certaine, vu la façon dont ça la faisait trembler.

\- Salut, Sunshine.

Quelque chose se coupa en elle. Après plusieurs secondes, elle réalisa que c'était son souffle. Elle respirait. Et ce mot résonnait avec force autour d'elle. Sunshine. C'était elle ? Elle était Sunshine ? C'était elle sans être elle. C'était une partie d'elle. L'un des morceaux le plus important de ce qui la représentait.

Presque aussitôt, un flot considérable de voix explosèrent dans la noirceur de son environnement. Elle avait l'impression de tourner sur elle-même alors que les voix défilaient en même temps sans lui laisser une minute de répit.

\- Salut, petite. Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu sais. La protection du village n'est pas pareille sans toi.

\- Hé ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? Yuj, Maqui et Gadot te passent le bonjour. Ils n'ont pas pu venir, mais tu peux être certaine que tu les verras demain.

\- Coucou, Sis'. Tu nous manques à tous. Surtout à Serah et à Fang, si tu savais. Alors si tu m'entends, fait un effort, d'accord ? Reviens-nous vite, belle-sœur.

Au fond d'elle, un sentiment se tortilla sur lui-même. Etrangement, elle savait qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement cette appellation, mais que c'était pourtant, quand même, une partie d'elle. Les deux prénoms tintèrent différemment à ses oreilles, faisant naître une brûlure qui accompagna les puissants battements. Serah et Fang. Une forte émotion la saisit. Dévorante, dévastatrice. Des prénoms aimés, adorés, qui bizarrement, avaient beaucoup plus d'importance que le sien.

\- Oh Lightning, tu me manques tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour. Tu es ma dernière famille. Je t'en prie, Light…

Les ténèbres autour d'elle se mirent bizarrement à tourner violemment. Les battements eurent des ratés alors que son souffle se coupait. C'était une petite voix douce, chaleureuse, au ton déchirant, qui réveilla tous ses instincts.

\- Réveille-toi, Claire !

\- S'il te plaît, Sunshine.

Pour la première fois, une douleur sourde explosa à la place des pulsations. Lightning, Claire, Sunshine. Elle était chacune d'elle et toutes à la fois. Comme une vidéo, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses amis, Serah et Fang. Sa dispute avec cette dernière. Tama en danger. L'accident. La douleur tellement fulgurante qu'elle n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Et finalement, le noir total.

La souffrance et la lassitude dans les voix de sa sœur et de son amante déchirèrent sa poitrine. Son devoir était de les protéger, pas de les faire souffrir. Elle n'en voulait même pas réellement à Fang pour leur dispute. Elles auraient fini par en discuter, mettant les choses aux clair, et Fang aurait fini par céder.

Elle voulait rassurer Serah. La prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était fini, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites et que sa cadette faisait un cauchemar. Elle voulait revoir Fang. Enfoncer son nez dans son cou pour sentir son odeur, glisser ses mains dans ses mèches noires et sauvages et sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur et l'embrasser.

Elle voulait encore profiter de la joie de vivre de Vanille. De son insouciance enfantine qui mettait toujours du baume au cœur. Elle voulait continuer à jouir des bons petits plats de Lebreau et la regarder se chamailler avec ces idiots de Yuj et Gadot. Discuter avec Maqui de ses inventions, parce que ce gamin avait de la matière grise à revendre, comparé à ses amis. Elle voulait même revoir Snow. Cet idiot dont la seule intelligence résidait dans les muscles, mais qu'elle savait droit et intègre. Se chamailler avec lui était devenue une habitude et elle devait bien avouer adorer ça.

C'était trop tôt pour elle. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle désirait faire et elle avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre devant elle. Toutes ces années avec Fang et sa famille.

Lightning mit toute la volonté qu'elle avait dans l'espoir de se sortir de ce néant. Mais la torpeur et le gouffre dans lequel elle se trouvait essayaient déjà de reprendre leurs droits, commençant à grignoter ses souvenirs. Cet endroit ne voulait pas la laisser partir et résister était plus ardu qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle faisait travailler en boucle son esprit pour ne pas encore oublier. La fatigue la saisit, menaçant de la faire sombrer à tout instant. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle réagisse.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut avoir réussi. Elle avait eu le sentiment de presque y être arrivée alors que la sensation de son corps lourd s'était faite plus tangible. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lightning avait eu l'impression d'atterrir dans une coquille étroite, douloureuse et aux contours écrasant. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, ce fut comme si elle y était violemment arrachée.

Le souffle court, ça lui avait fait l'effet d'être lacérée de l'intérieur, percevant presque la présence de sa chair et de ses os qui, eux, étaient restés sur place.

Le temps et les efforts s'éternisèrent. Elle était courageuse et combative. Lightning savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle était épuisée, à la limite de l'inconscience. Si elle baissait les bras, ça en serait fini d'elle. L'idée n'en était pas moins attrayante.

\- Elles t'attendent. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner.

Le murmure résonna sans prévenir autour d'elle, faisant sursauter son âme. Toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins, pensa Lightning. Elle ne savait pas qui l'aidait du tréfonds de cet abîme, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, car elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Serah et Fang méritaient plus que les efforts qu'elle fournissait déjà. Elles méritaient beaucoup mieux.

Elle déploya les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, mettant tout en œuvre pour s'extirper de ce cocon noir, étouffant et angoissant. Elle n'était pourtant pas certaine que ce qu'elle faisait servait à grand-chose. Est-ce que cela avait-il même un quelconque résultat ?

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et sa seule capacité pour se battre était d'utiliser son esprit et seulement lui. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle imagina une porte fermée, barricadée par des verrous et des chaînes qu'elle s'acharna à faire sauter. Réussir à ouvrir cette porte serait sa sortie de secours. C'était ce qui la ramènerait chez elle.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, pourtant, les obstacles restaient accrochés avec obstination. Puis, un souffle l'enveloppa, s'immisçant dans les failles de son être. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Lightning sentit des forces lui revenir et de la détermination. Plus que jamais, elle avait maintenant le sentiment d'être incapable d'échouer. Elle s'obstina sur chacun d'eux, ne cédant pas aux douleurs qui pulsaient en elle.

Quand le dernier cadenas, la dernière chaîne explosa sous sa volonté, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer une lumière blanche qui allégea son esprit. Elle était soulagée. Rassurée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à la traverser et ce cauchemar serait fini. Elle pourrait enfin retrouver les siens.

Le néant délia ses liens qui la retenaient, et Lightning se sentit être doucement entraînée vers la délivrance. Elle allait perdre conscience pour mieux revenir, mais avant de se laisser aller, elle adressa une dernière parole au murmure qui l'avait aidé.

\- Qui que tu sois… merci, souffla-t-elle, souriante.

Et le murmure lui répondit :

\- Tu m'as aidé par la force à une époque. Je t'ai aidé à mon tour. Nous sommes quittes à présent.

Lightning était trop fatiguée pour être surprise, et certainement qu'elle aurait tout oublié quand elle se réveillerait. Son esprit s'éteignit et ce qu'elle représentait dans ce lieu de ténèbres se dispersa en passant la porte. Cette dernière se referma lentement alors que Lightning retournait dans son corps solide. Le premier signe de son réveil fut cette main dont les doigts se plièrent et se déplièrent tandis que, confuse, elle ouvrait enfin les yeux pour la première fois en un mois.

 **oOo**

Fang déboula dans l'hôpital comme une fusée, difficilement suivi par Vanille qui avait renoncé à l'idée de la faire ralentir. Elle se précipita sur Serah et Snow, qui patientaient dans le couloir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa cadette qui se courba en deux en arrivant, mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle.

Snow était étrangement calme et le connaissant, c'était anormal. Quant à Serah, elle était assise sur une chaise, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre avec Lightning ? Une angoisse plomba son estomac.

La jeune Farron lui adressa un petit sourire quand elle la vit et Snow un simple signe de tête auquel elle répondit.

\- Tu es là, fit Serah, comme soulagée.

\- Oui, acquiesça Fang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourq…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le médecin est seulement en train de l'examiner. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue et je ne sais pas s'il y a des séquelles. Si jamais elle ne se souvient pas de nous…

Avec impulsivité, Fang étreignit Serah, plaquant la tête de la plus petite contre son ventre. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux roses qui, en y regardant de plus près, étaient plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur aînée.

\- Ça va aller. Tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours rester positif.

\- Oui, renchérit Vanille. Ne nous inquiétons pas pour rien, d'accord.

Elle donna du poids à son soutien en posant une main réconfortante sur l'une des épaules de son amie, esquissant un sourire à Snow qui était resté silencieux.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un homme grand et mince en blouse blanche.

Les cheveux bruns coupés court, la peau de pêche et de fines lunettes sur son nez, le médecin se présenta devant eux avec un sourire. Serah sauta sur ses pieds pour se rapprocher. Fang et elle se tenaient côte à côte, suivies par Vanille et Snow, qui étaient tout aussi impatients qu'elles d'avoir des nouvelles.

\- Comment va-t-elle, docteur ? craqua Serah, alors que Fang était muette d'appréhension.

\- Eh bien, elle est très fatiguée, leur apprit-il.

\- Mais elle va bien ? finit par questionner Fang.

\- Oui, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et un peu de rééducation après être restée un mois sans bouger, mais en dehors de ça, elle va très bien.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a des séquelles ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de nous ? interrogea Serah, ses angoisses se répercutant sur Fang qui braqua son regard vers le médecin.

\- Rassurez-vous, elle n'a aucune séquelle. Elle se rappelle de tout. Dans les moindres détails, ce qui est fou quand on sait qu'avec le choc qu'elle a reçu, elle aurait au moins dû oublier l'accident.

\- Elle a toujours eu la tête dure, la belle-sœur, lâcha Snow, le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Tu lui rediras ça en face mon gaillard, répliqua Fang, narquoise.

\- Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, quand même, rit Vanille.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables, soupira Serah. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin, qui les regardait avec amusement.

Pendant un mois, il les avait tous vu passer ici un par un. Il avait vu la détresse, la peur et l'angoisse dans cette petite tête rose. Il avait remarqué l'impuissance et la frustration dans ce mastodonte de muscle qu'était ce grand blond. Ainsi que la tristesse et l'espoir dans cette petite rouquine. Et par-dessus tout, il avait observé cette jolie brune exotique se battre contre le désespoir de perdre celle qu'elle aimait. Encore maintenant, elle en portait les stigmates, mais rien n'était plus réconfortant et valorisant pour son métier que de voir ce large sourire de bonheur balayer tous ces jours de souffrance.

\- Bien sûr, mais pas longtemps. Elle a vraiment besoin de repos. Nous commencerons la rééducation dès qu'elle se sentira assez en forme.

\- La connaissant, elle va vouloir commencer dès demain pour sortir le plus vite possible, rit Fang en s'avançant vers la chambre.

Serah, Vanille et Snow rirent à leur tour, approuvant la pulsienne brune. Ils prirent congé du médecin avant de pénétrer dans cette chambre qui, jour après jour, les avait tous vu défiler.

 **oOo**

A mercredi prochain pour revoir enfin Light.


	8. Huitième partie

**Huitième partie**

Les retrouvailles avaient été fortes émotionnellement. Le cœur de Fang n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade, ses yeux et ses mains ne voulant pas lâcher son amante. Serah et Vanille avaient fondu en larmes, incapables de se retenir. La jeune Farron avait serré sa sœur dans ses bras durant au moins cinq minutes entières avant que Lightning ne réclame un peu d'oxygène.

Ils n'avaient pas pu rester longtemps. La convalescente avait besoin de repos et les infirmières veillaient au grain.

Trois jours plus tard, Fang traversait le couloir pour rejoindre son amante. Pour la première fois, elles allaient enfin se retrouver en tête à tête. Elle attendait ce moment avec autant impatience qu'elle le redoutait. Elle tenait dans sa main un sachet de chocolat noir et elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant Lightning devant sa douceur préférée. Après tout, ça faisait trois jours qu'elle l'entendait se plaindre sur la nourriture immangeable, alors son intention ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

Fang allait entrer dans la chambre, étonnamment ouverte, quand l'une des infirmières l'interpella.

\- Fang ?

La pulsienne se retourna vers le comptoir d'accueil à quelques pas, tombant sur deux jeunes femmes qu'elle voyait régulièrement ici. Celle qui venait de l'appeler était l'une des soigneuses de Lightning, et celle qui l'avait réconfortée une semaine auparavant. Elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle s'appelait Laura, et qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup à leur groupe.

Fang la soupçonnait fortement d'être attirée par l'un de ses amis célibataires. Ou de ses amies. Après tout, Lebreau et Vanille pouvaient aussi être une possibilité. Enfin, ça serait malheureusement pour Laura, à sens unique. Du moins en ce qui concernait sa cadette. La petite rouquine avait craqué sur Hope et ils attendaient tous les deux que le jeune homme finisse ses études avant de venir la rejoindre sur Gran Pulse. Quant à Lebreau, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais Fang s'était souvent dit que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gadot semblait louche.

Elle ôta ces idées farfelues de sa tête et s'approcha, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Depuis le réveil de Lightning, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était retiré de ses épaules. Elle se sentait heureuse, libre et prête à établir tous les projets qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pendant ce mois infernal.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Lightning n'est pas là. Elle avait sa rééducation et elle nous a demandé de vous prévenir.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je vais l'attendre alors, répondit Fang, s'accoudant sur la surface du comptoir avant d'appuyer son menton dans sa main.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle scruta le couloir, se demandant si son amante en avait pour longtemps ou non, jouant négligemment avec le petit sachet de chocolat.

\- Ça fait plaisir de tous vous revoir joyeux, comme ça, s'exclama soudainement Laura.

Fang sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en face d'elle de l'autre côté du comptoir. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses pommettes avaient rosi. Elle espéra que ce n'était pas sur elle que cette jolie demoiselle avait craqué, car lui briser le cœur la peinerait et elle n'était pas certaine de donner cher de sa peau si Light le découvrait. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand l'infirmière reprit :

\- Yuj est venu avec Snow hier. Ça faisait plaisir de les revoir aussi guillerets.

Oh. Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quelqu'un avait bien tapé dans l'œil de cette petite infirmière. Pas étonnant, Yuj était un gros charmeur. Il adorait voir qu'il avait du succès, mais en dehors de ça, quand une nénette tombait réellement amoureuse de lui, il était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

Fang esquissa un petit sourire, haussant les sourcils, suggestive. Bizarrement, elle se sentait presque l'envie de jouer les entremetteuses et ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle s'accouda un peu plus sur le comptoir, son menton s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main.

\- Alors comme ça… Yuj ? questionna Fang, malicieusement.

\- Quoi ! sursauta Laura, ses joues rougissant violemment.

\- Wouah ! C'est encore mieux qu'un détecteur de mensonge, s'exclama Fang, souriante et surprise.

\- Non… C'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que… voulut contredire Laura, gênée.

\- Alors c'est Snow ? interrogea Fang, feintant d'être choquée.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas Snow, démentit rapidement l'infirmière. Elle soupira, retrouvant doucement son calme. Ce n'est pas lui et puis, il y a Serah. Je me ferais tuer dans la seconde.

\- Par Snow ? fit Fang en riant.

\- Par sa sœur ! répondit Laura en riant.

La pulsienne pouffa de rire, acquiesçant plusieurs fois de la tête. Avant de la tuer, Lightning la torturerait sûrement, mais elle évita de lui faire remarquer.

\- Tu sais, je pense que si ça avait été Snow, tu nous aurais tous eu sur le dos, ma grande, lâcha Fang, taquine.

Pendant quelques secondes, Laura la regarda, sceptique, avant que Fang ne s'explique.

\- tous ensemble, nous sommes une famille. Encore plus en ce qui concerne Snow, Serah, Lightning, Vanille et moi.

L'infirmière esquissa un sourire, comprenant parfaitement où la brune voulait en venir.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, alors.

\- Bien sûr, puisque c'est Yuj, rétorqua Fang, revenant sur au sujet principal.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, les joues de Laura reprirent brutalement leur teinte écarlate, et elle explosa de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna la jeune femme sous l'amusement de Fang.

\- Désolée, se reprit cette dernière en se raclant la gorge. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, exposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oh… Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Si tu ne tentes pas, tu n'auras jamais rien. Et encore moins avec ce crétin aveugle.

\- Ah bon… ?

\- Oui. Le mieux, c'est d'être directe et de lui dire.

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de ça, grimaça Laura.

\- Bien sûr que si, rassura Fang en posant sa main sur celle de l'infirmière, pour la tapoter dans un geste d'encouragement. Dis-lui juste que tu aimerais passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître… Et tu improvises au fur et à mesure.

\- Ça semble facile dit comme ça… ça a été aussi simple avec Lightning ?

Fang posa un regard surpris sur Laura. Leur relation n'était pas encore totalement officielle, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais il y avait des personnes plus observatrices que d'autres et qui avaient déjà des doutes. C'était l'occasion de remettre les compteurs à zéro et de réparer ses bêtises. Elle rit doucement. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi facile avec Light ?

\- Ça a été aussi facile qu'avec un béhémoth, répondit Fang.

Laura afficha une mine surprise avant de rire.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai. Elle est bornée, caractérielle et aussi douce qu'une vouivre par moment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Fang ne vit pas la gêne s'afficher sur le visage de Laura. En revanche, elle sursauta brutalement quand la tête de Lightning apparut devant ses yeux.

\- Sunshine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

La voix légèrement rauque et profonde de son amante fit exploser un feu d'artifice dans son ventre. La joie fut visible sur les traits de son visage, mais elle disparut bien vite quand Fang remarqua les éclairs qui étincelaient dans les prunelles océan. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendue raconter ses petits défauts ?

Puis elle suivit le regard de Lightning jusqu'à sa main, toujours posé sur celle de Laura. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Fang ôta sa main rapidement, se décollant du comptoir.

\- Elle est amoureuse ! lâcha-t-elle, nerveuse, en faisant un geste vers l'infirmière.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, posant son regard noir sur Laura qui se ratatina sur place avant de revenir sur Fang.

\- De Yuj, éclaircit Fang après avoir compris le manège de sa compagne. Elle est amoureuse de Yuj, pas de moi. Tu sais… Yuj… Pas moi…

\- Je sais qui est Yuj, Fang.

\- Oui, évidemment, grimaça cette dernière.

Là, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle qui appréhendait déjà ce tête-à-tête, parce qu'il était certain qu'elles allaient en venir à discuter de leur dispute, voilà qu'il fallait, en plus, qu'elle la mette de mauvaise humeur juste avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement attendue tranquillement dans la chambre ? Plus jamais elle ne jouerait les marieuses.

En prenant une vue d'ensemble, Fang remarqua que Lightning était soutenue par un aide-soignant, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Si elle lui faisait ravaler son sourire de façade, est-ce qu'on allait beaucoup lui en vouloir ?

Ravalant sa frustration et son mécontentement, elle se rapprocha de Lightning tout en s'adressant à l'homme qui la soutenait pour marcher.

\- Je vais prendre le relais.

L'aide-soignant hocha la tête et se dégagea pour laisser Fang prendre sa place. Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille fine de son amante et Lightning agrippa son épaule de sa main. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup de rééducation. Si ses muscles s'étaient ramollis à cause du mois d'inactivité qu'elle venait de passer, ils n'étaient pas non plus complètement atrophiés.

Elle était capable de se déplacer normalement mais, pour l'instant, elle manquait encore d'assurance et de force.

\- C'est bon ? On va dans la chambre ? finit par demander Fang, une fois qu'elle sentit que Lightning s'était stabilisée.

\- Si tu as fini de flirter, rétorqua la convalescente.

\- Je ne flirtais pas, grogna la pulsienne en réponse.

Lightning ne répondit pas, se laissant conduire jusque dans sa chambre. D'un coup de pied, Fang referma la porte derrière elles puis se dirigea vers le lit.

\- Non, pas le lit, souffla Lightning.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer, Sunshine, et t'allonger…

\- Je me reposerais plus tard et je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure ? Bornée, caractérielle et…

\- S'il te plaît, Fang, susurra Lightning, derrière son oreille.

Elle aurait dû rajouter sournoise, aussi, dans sa description, songea-t-elle tandis que des millions de papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Abdiquant, elle l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil inconfortable. Lightning soupira de soulagement et de fatigue, posant sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Elle ferma les yeux, s'accordant une minute de répit. Même si sa rééducation n'était pas difficile, faire retrouver tout son tonus à son corps était éprouvant et rester entre ces quatre murs et dans ce lit mettait un sérieux coup dans son moral.

Assise sur le rebord du lit, Fang abandonna son petit paquet de chocolat, l'observant silencieusement. Elle la laissa se ressourcer autant qu'elle le voulait. Trois jours auparavant, quand elle était entrée pour trouver son amante éveillée pour la première fois en un mois, Fang se doutait que Lightning ne serait pas aussi pimpante qu'elle l'était normalement. Le médecin les avait prévenus qu'elle était très fatiguée, mais la pulsienne n'avait pas été préparée à voir sa compagne aussi faible et démunie.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, son corps semblait lourd et ses gestes étaient lents. L'hématome sur son visage, qui commençait seulement à disparaitre ne faisait que rendre son état plus critique. Les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux commençaient seulement à s'atténuer et ses fractures, même guéries, restaient encore sensibles. C'était comme si le fait de s'être réveillée avait dévoré toute son énergie.

Plusieurs fois, on lui avait demandé si elle avait des souvenirs de son coma. Si elle se rappelait comment elle en était sortie. Mais rien. Elle disait se rappeler uniquement d'un endroit sombre, mais elle n'était sûre de rien.

Un soupir ramena Fang dans la réalité et elle reporta son attention sur Lightning, qui l'observait. Impassible, silencieuse, rien ne filtrait sur ce visage linéaire et gracieux. Comme toujours, il était presque impossible de déchiffrer ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

La pulsienne se leva doucement puis s'approcha de son amante, appuyant un côté de sa hanche à la petite table sur laquelle les repas étaient servis. Elle joua quelques instants avec ses doigts, hésitant à fixer le regard de Lightning qui la suivait sans rien dire. Fang détailla l'extérieur de la fenêtre avant de se décider.

Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Elle avait une seconde chance qui se présentait à elle, alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout perdu. C'était le moment de la saisir et de prouver à son amante que leur histoire était réellement sérieuse. Par précaution, elle jugea quand même préférable de commencer doucement.

\- Tama à vraiment hâte de pouvoir enfin te voir. Elle a de l'énergie à revendre, cette petite.

Lightning pouffa légèrement de rire, acquiesçant doucement.

\- Oui. Elle me fait souvent penser à toi, avoua-t-elle en posant son regard profond sur Fang.

La pulsienne haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle est énergique, intrépide, fonceuse et malicieuse. Ton portrait craché.

Fang avait pensé tout le contraire. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une Lightning miniature et d'ailleurs, la présence de cette gamine qui lui rappelait tellement son amante l'avait aidée à supporter ces dernières semaines.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé d'elle ? demanda Fang.

Lightning détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ses yeux se posant sur les collines qui menaient au village. Fang lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, préférant ne pas forcer les choses. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber dans une discussion stérile qui ne les mènerait nulle part et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris que plus elle laissait Lightning venir à elle d'elle-même, plus elle s'ouvrait facilement sur ses sentiments.

Finalement, un soupir lui parvint tandis que la rosée se reconcentrait sur elle. Lightning haussa les épaules, déclarant :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment caché non plus. Je pense, que personne n'y a juste prêté attention. J'aime bien passer du temps avec Tama. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ma sœur et de découvrir une partie de toi. Peut-être, la petite fille qui vivait à Oerba. Insouciante et heureuse.

Fang fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouillant devant Lightning pour emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les caressa de ses doigts, verrouillant son regard dans celui de son amante.

\- Mais je suis heureuse, Sunshine.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Lightning, sarcastique. Tu semblais toujours ailleurs, Fang. Comme si tu ne voulais qu'une chose, fuir. J'avais l'impression que tu me filais entre les doigts sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Light…

\- Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu voulais plus, continua Lightning sans se préoccuper de Fang. Que je ne te donnais pas assez. Que tu voulais qu'on dise enfin qu'on était ensemble, même si franchement, c'était un secret uniquement pour les personnes les plus aveugles du village.

\- Non… J'étais jus…

\- Je sais tout, coupa Lightning, une fois de plus. Je sais dans quel état tu étais, avant mon accident et pendant. Je sais ce qui se passait dans ta tête, ce qui te posait réellement problème, parce que Serah me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas ma sœur qui aurait dû me parler de tout ça, Fang. C'est toi !

La pulsienne fronça les sourcils, une pointe de déception et d'irritation la saisissant.

\- Serah n'aurait pas dû te parler de tout ça, dit-elle, mécontente.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je lui ai dit, mais elle s'inquiétait, alors ne lui en veux pas trop, d'accord ?

Fang soupira. C'était très difficile d'en vouloir longtemps à Serah de toute façon. Elle avait cette douceur et cette innocence qui faisait souvent tout accepter sans rechigner. Un silence s'éternisa entre elles, chacune réfléchissant.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler tout de suite au lieu de tourner en rond comme un gobelin. Ce n'est pas ton genre, Fang.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ai été stupide. Et je m'en suis tellement voulu, si tu savais.

\- Je sais, affirma Lightning.

\- Serah ta aussi raconté ça ?

\- Oh non…

\- Ah ?

\- Ça, c'est Vanille, révéla Lightning avec un sourire en coin.

Fang roula des yeux. Evidemment. Si ce n'était pas l'une, c'était l'autre. Elles s'étaient bien trouvées ces deux-là.

\- Ça te prend souvent, aussi, d'être idiote au point de faire face à deux béhémoths, sans arme ? demanda Lightning avec un ton moqueur.

La brune grogna, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux. Ces deux pestes avaient vraiment tout raconté à son amante, jusque dans les moindres détails.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, finit-elle par marmonner en relevant la tête vers Lightning.

\- J'espère bien, parce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver de sérieuses bricoles si ça avait été le cas !

\- Tu me menaces, Sunshine ? taquina Fang.

\- Ai-je besoin de le faire ? répondis Light, un sourcil relevé.

Fang pouffa légèrement de rire, secouant la tête.

\- Je suis très prudente, je te le promets.

\- Tu as intérêt !

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ai atterri dans le coma, quand même, ajouta Fang sans réfléchir.

Sa réplique jeta un froid sur elles et la pulsienne se mordit la langue. Fang écarquilla les yeux de surprise vers Lightning tandis que celle-ci venait de s'esclaffer de rire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as dit ? _« Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. »_ rétorqua Lightning, calmant doucement son rire. Je suis désolée. J'ai été trop impulsive et je n'ai pas fait attention. Serah m'a déjà passé un savon.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Fang.

L'ancienne militaire se pencha en avant, frôlant l'oreille de Fang avec son nez. Cette dernière se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner totalement de cette odeur et de cette chaleur qui lui avaient tant manqué.

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus, amour, chuchota enfin Lightning.

Elle déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille, faisant frémir Fang de tout son être. La douceur de ses lèvres s'infiltra dans tout son corps, faisant virevolter une nuée de papillons dans son ventre. Elle sentit ses membres trembler alors que son cœur s'emballait sous l'émotion.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle referma ses bras autour du cou, enfonçant ses mains dans les mèches rosées. Une larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux. Pouvoir la serrer de nouveau ainsi, ça n'avait pas de prix. Et c'était si bon que ça lui faisait mal.

\- Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée ? finit-elle par demander, la voix enrouée. Tu m'appelles ainsi que pour les grandes occasions.

\- A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, tu appelles ça une grande occasion, toi ?

\- Tu ne le fais jamais en dehors… Et oui, te faire grimper aux rideaux, c'est toujours très plaisant, donc…

\- Idiote !

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, marmonna Fang.

\- Parce que la réponse est évidente.

La brune resserra sa prise, rapprochant encore leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se redressa pour échanger leur place. Fang s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, installant Lightning sur ses genoux, la laissant se caler contre sa poitrine, ni l'une ni l'autre ne désirant se détacher.

Un silence agréable les entoura. Elles se sentaient maintenant en paix, chacune sachant parfaitement dans quelle direction allait leur relation.

\- Fang ?

\- Hum…

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère.

\- Je sais, répondit la pulsienne, se demandant où voulait en venir Lightning.

\- Tu sais aussi, que je ne suis pas du genre à attendre si quelque chose ne me convient pas. Ni même à rester embourbée dans une situation, si elle ne me plaît pas.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors, la prochaine fois que je te dis que j'ai envie de voir notre relation évoluer, ne pense pas stupidement à ma supposée réputation et à l'image que je donne, parce que je m'en fiche. Si je te le demande, c'est que je le veux vraiment.

Le cœur de Fang battait frénétiquement, et elle sentit un sourire heureux poindre sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux roses, déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

\- Je t'aime, Sunshine.

\- Oh ça, je le sais aussi. Et tu sais que c'est réciproque, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de flirter avec les infirmières, grogna Lightning.

\- Idiote !

\- Les rôles changent.

Fang secoua la tête. On n'aurait pas dit, comme ça, mais dans l'intimité, son amante pouvait être très joueuse. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plusieurs fois, laissant ses lèvres trainer un peu plus longtemps sur le front, avant de s'écarter et d'y poser sa joue.

\- Repose-toi, je ne bouge pas.

Elle n'obtint qu'un lourd soupir comme réponse et Fang sourit. Lightning devait déjà être proche de ses rêves et elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille, se laissant à son tour dériver vers une somnolence reposante, rassurée et apaisée par la présence de la rosée contre elle.

 **oOo**

A mercredi prochain. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et cette fiction sera finit.


	9. neuvième partie

**Neuvième partie**

Deux jours plus tard, Fang se présenta à l'hôpital à l'ouverture, pour sa visite quotidienne. Avec surprise, elle rencontra une ambiance électrique à l'approche de la porte de Lightning. La pulsienne fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer alors qu'une conversation animée avait l'air de se dérouler dans la chambre de son amante.

A quelques pas de l'encadrement, elle croisa le regard de Laura ainsi que celui de sa collègue, qui semblait à la fois lasse et agacée. Un éclair de soulagement traversa leurs visages quand elles la virent, ce qui attisa un peu plus la curiosité de Fang. La voix de Lightning lui parvint, déterminée et colérique. Ça n'était jamais bon signe quand elle prenait un ton pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se pas…

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! claqua la voix de Lightning.

Son ton impérieux se répercuta jusque dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait Fang, et cette dernière perçut le soupir des infirmières. Le médecin se trouvait avec son amante et essayait de toute évidence de la raisonner. Fang grimaça.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle. Elle est infernale ?

\- Depuis que vous êtes partie, hier soir, expliqua la collègue de Laura.

Fang porta une main à son front. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Elle avait déjà été surprise que Lightning tienne aussi longtemps sans exprimer son mécontentement à devoir rester enfermée.

\- Je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, soupira-t-elle.

\- Si au moins elle avait dormi pendant quelques heures, mais même pas, ajouta Laura.

\- On n'a pas voulu la laisser sortir, alors elle nous a menacées de rendre notre nuit insupportable… Et elle l'a fait, renchérit sa collègue.

Fang pouffa légèrement de rire. La discussion tournait en rond dans la chambre et Lightning allait bientôt finir par vraiment perdre son calme.

\- Oui, elle est un petit peu bornée. Quand elle veut quelque chose, rien ne la fait abandonner.

La pulsienne leur adressa un sourire malicieux, rajoutant :

\- Elle ne serait pas l'une des héroïnes de Cocoon, sinon.

Les infirmières roulèrent des yeux. C'était certainement la seule explication qui puisse justifier le fait qu'elles aient supporté le caractère insupportable de son amante.

\- Oui, eh bien, on se demande comment vous arrivez à la supporter, par moment.

\- Mona ! s'insurgea Laura.

Fang rit doucement.

\- En fait, elle est douce comme un agn…

\- Fang ?

La brune tourna brutalement la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Lightning se tenait debout au pied de son lit, se soutenant d'une main, la tête penchée dans sa direction. C'était quoi cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait de la surprendre, depuis quelques jours ?

Fang lui adressa un sourire renversant alors que la patiente fronçait les sourcils.

\- Salut Sunshine ! Tu vas bien ? demanda la pulsienne d'un ton enjouée, pénétrant enfin la chambre.

\- J'étais sûre que c'était toi que j'avais entendue, éluda Lightning. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à attendre dans le couloir ?

\- Tu avais l'air en grande conversation avec le médecin.

En parlant de lui, la brune tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres quand elle croisa son regard rempli de lassitude. Au fond d'elle, Fang ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amusée. Elle retrouvait bien là son amante.

\- La conversation est terminée. J'ai décidé que je sortais ! Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me ramener à la maison, déclara catégoriquement Lightning.

\- Ecoute Sunshine, soit raisonnable. Le médecin a préconisé une semaine de rétablissement à l'hôpi…

\- Mais je vais bien ! On m'a déjà fait tous les examens qu'il était humainement possible de faire. Je n'ai aucune séquelle. Ma rééducation ne nécessite pas que je reste enfermée ici une minute de plus ! Je veux sortir !

\- Lightning… soupira Fang.

\- S'il te plaît, Fang, ramène-moi à la maison.

Avait-elle déjà dit que son amante était sournoise ? Ah oui, très certainement. C'était quoi cette nouvelle mine de chien battu qu'elle lui faisait ? Il fallait réellement qu'elle résiste à ça ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas certaine… Que ça soit une bonne idée, dit-elle hésitante.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! jugea bon de rajouter le médecin, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Lightning. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant un mois. Et dans un coma profond, duquel vous êtes sortie, comme ça, sans prévenir, un vrai miracle…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive des choses inexpliquées. Et je m'en suis toujours sortie parfaitement bien.

\- Là, elle marque un point, manifesta Fang.

Le médecin se tourna vers elle, furibond.

\- Enfin, je dis ça… ajoute-t-elle en levant les mains.

\- Ne vous y mettez pas aussi, et ne rentrez pas dans son jeu !

\- Eh ! Ne vous en prenez pas à elle !

\- Ça va, Sunshine, je sais me défen…

Lightning lui jeta un regard noir et Fang soupira, renonçant.

\- Je me tais, déclara-t-elle.

Un silence pesant les entoura, troublé uniquement par un profond soupir de la part du médecin.

\- Ecoutez, Lightning… Vos résultats sont excellents, ma…

\- Attendez, intervint Fang. Excellents ?

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire. Je n'ai aucune séquelle. Je vais très bien.

\- A part que vous êtes encore très fatiguée. Vous avez encore du mal à récupérer toute votre énergie.

\- Rien que nous ne pouvons pas surveiller à la maison en faisant attention, glissa Fang.

Le médecin poussa un nouveau soupir, posant un regard mécontent sur la pulsienne.

\- Et si nous faisions un pacte ? proposa Fang.

Elle avait un truc avec les pactes en ce moment, pensa-t-elle. L'homme haussa les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Un pacte ! s'exclama Lightning. Attends, je ne suis pas d'acc…

\- Sunshine, tais-toi ! Et assieds-toi ! Tu es supposée ne pas faire trop d'efforts, claqua la voix de Fang, douce mais autoritaire.

\- Mais…

\- Tu préfères que j'appelle Serah ?

Lightning roula des yeux, finissant enfin par se taire et posant ses fesses sur le rebord du lit. Laura et Mona, qui étaient restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, échangèrent un regard surpris. Le médecin, lui, se tourna vers la pulsienne, une étincelle de respect brillant dans ses yeux.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était aux prises avec sa patiente, sans réussir à lui faire entendre quoique ce soit. Et cette jolie brune exotique arrivait, et accomplissait un vrai miracle. Pendant tout ce mois où il l'avait régulièrement vue dans cette chambre au chevet de l'ancienne militaire, il l'avait trouvé très courageuse.

A présent, alors qu'elle rayonnait presque dans sa posture désinvolte, assise sur le lit, ses longues jambes croisées et son petit sourire en coin espiègle, il la trouvait fascinante et attirante. Manque de chance, c'était une femme qui ne serait jamais pour lui, encore moins quand il remarquait les nombreux coups d'œil échangeaient entre elle et sa patiente.

\- Bien, s'exclama enfin Fang, portant son attention sur le médecin. Que diriez-vous si elle rentrait à la maison, ce qui soulagerait tout le personnel au vu de la tête de mule qu'elle est, mais qu'une infirmière vienne jeter un œil à son état une fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?

Lightning semblait bouder comme une enfant et Fang préféra l'ignorer, avant d'être dominée par son hilarité.

\- Ça me semble être un bon compromis, abdiqua le médecin.

Satisfaite, Fang hocha la tête tandis que Lightning se disait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de docteur décide de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Mais, je veux de nouveaux examens et un bilan complet à la fin de la semaine prochaine. C'est non négociable.

Lightning soupira.

\- Mais je vais b…

\- Sunshine ! Il a dit _« Non-négociable »_ , lâcha Fang, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ne fais pas l'enfant capricieuse, ça ne te ressemble pas. Réjouis-toi plutôt, tu sors !

La rosée soupira de nouveau, ravalant ses sarcasmes au fond de sa gorge. Fang n'avait pas tort, elle allait enfin sortir de cette maudite chambre où ces quatre murs finissaient par lui donner la nausée.

\- Bon, maintenant, si tout le monde est satisfait, je m'en vais. J'ai d'autres patients à ausculter.

Fang acquiesça, lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Voyez avec les infirmières pour les fiches de sortie.

\- Merci doc, répondit la pulsienne.

L'homme lui sourit, mais l'attention de la brune était déjà accaparée par son amante. Il quitta la chambre après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les deux infirmières.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lightning pour enfiler une tenue adéquate pour l'extérieur, fourrant le reste pêle-mêle dans le sac que lui avait apporté sa petite sœur. Fang y glissa à l'intérieur tout le nécessaire à toilette qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, avant de le refermer.

Elle se tourna vers Lightning, qui était assise sur le fauteuil avec lequel elle avait, elle-même, partagé de longs moments. Son teint était un peu plus blanc que d'ordinaire, mais elle donnait encore bien le change.

\- Tu es prête ?

Lightning acquiesça puis se leva lentement de son siège. Elle sentait la fatigue peser lourdement sur son corps à cause de son entêtement et de la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient douloureux, mais il était hors de question qu'elle donne raison au médecin. Elle allait sortir d'ici avec Fang et elle comptait bien se glisser dans son propre lit pour profiter d'un bon sommeil réparateur.

La pulsienne glissa le sac en bandoulière, restant proche de son amante pendant leur avancée. Elles signèrent rapidement les papiers de sortie.

\- Merci Laura, dit Fang, un petit sourire en coin. Alors, on te revoit prochainement ? Ailleurs qu'ici ?

\- Oh euh… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu te rappelles ? Faut que tu prennes les choses en ma… Aïe ! s'exclama Fang, se tournant vers Lightning.

Cette dernière venait de lui pincer le bras. Un sourcil relevé, elle posait sur elle un regard évocateur. Fang secoua doucement la tête, retenant un soupir.

\- Allez, on y va.

Après un signe pour dire au revoir, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie. Laura les observa de son poste d'accueil, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Les deux femmes se chamaillaient en silence.

\- Aïe ! Tu m'as marché volontairement sur le pied, là ? Je ne rêve pas ?

La réplique de Lightning ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Laura, mais elle pouffa de rire à celle de Fang, qui suivit.

\- Sale peste !

Ces deux-là étaient uniques. Elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Ça lui plairait bien de faire partie de leur groupe. Peut-être que Fang avait raison… Il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Hochant sèchement de la tête, elle ajouta de la détermination à sa décision. Elle se remit au travail en pensant qu'elle s'y mettrait dès la fin de son service.

 **oOo**

\- Oui, Serah, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. Elle a fait un peu de rééducation, et elle a passé le reste de la journée au lit.

Fang pouffa doucement de rire, baissant la tête tandis qu'elle tenait son communicateur contre son oreille.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est une Farron ! Une vraie tête de mule, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Elle tourna la tête vers le canapé, sur lequel reposait Lightning. Une heure auparavant, elle avait décidé avoir passé assez de temps dans son lit. Son amante lui adressa un regard torve qui fit sourire Fang, avant qu'elle ne réponde à Serah.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est de famille !

Un nouveau rire résonna et Lightning soupira légèrement. Elle se demandait ce que sa sœur et sa compagne pouvaient bien se dire. Ça devait faire presque vingt minutes qu'elles étaient au téléphone, et de toute évidence, pour se moquer d'elle.

Cependant, c'était loin de la vexer. Après les révélations de Serah par rapport à l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvée Fang, l'entendre rire, plaisanter et agir avec autant d'insouciance qu'auparavant, la réconfortait. Lightning était consciente de la frayeur qu'elle avait faite à tout le monde et du poids de la culpabilité que son action avait mise sur les épaules de son amante. Durant les prochains jours, elle était bien décidée à faire oublier à Fang ce long mois d'angoisse et de douleur.

Un poids à ses côtés la ramena à la réalité, et Lightning tomba dans les émeraudes de Fang. Elle répondit à son sourire et se déplaça pour venir caller sa tête contre l'épaule fine de la brune. Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou, inspirant profondément l'odeur apaisante de Fang.

\- Qu'est-ce que voulait ma sœur ?

\- Savoir si demain en fin d'après-midi, nous voulions tous les rejoindre au _Nora house_. Nous y passerons certainement la soirée.

Lightning leva légèrement le nez vers Fang, remarquant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir tous l'habitude de ce genre de petite réunion.

Fang se tourna vers elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un doux sourire. Une lueur de tristesse voila fugacement son regard avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver le soir. On se soutenait tous mutuellement. Ça nous aidait.

Lightning laissa le silence les envelopper. Puis elle se redressa contre Fang, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle plaqua son corps contre celui de la brune qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Un soupir de contentement leur échappa à toutes les deux. La présence, la chaleur, l'odeur de l'autre. Lightning encadra le visage de Fang de ses mains, faisant se rencontrer leurs regards. Ses doigts glissèrent jusque dans les mèches noires et sauvages, rencontrant deux petites tresses qui traînaient dans la nuque. Elle lissa les cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Ça va aller, maintenant, exprima-t-elle doucement.

Fang déglutit, ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de Lightning. Elle finit par esquisser un petit sourire, ses mains se faufilant sous le t-shirt pour retrouver la douceur de la peau tant aimée. Du bout du pouce, elle caressa la hanche, récoltant un léger frisson qui la fit sourire.

Une série de baisers se déposèrent le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son menton, et sa respiration eu un accroc. Quand elle en eu l'occasion, Fang s'empara avidement des lèvres de Lightning. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un baiser désespéré. Bouche contre bouche, comme si elles réapprenaient leur goût et leur texture.

Depuis son réveil, elles n'avaient échangé que de rapides embrassades. L'hôpital n'était pas vraiment le lieu le plus indiqué pour profiter outrageusement des lèvres de son amante. Ces dernières se mirent d'ailleurs à onduler contre les siennes. Elles se câlinaient, se séparaient et s'épousaient de nouveau, jouant inlassablement l'une contre l'autre.

Elles prenaient leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Pour que l'autre puisse profiter pleinement de tout ce qu'elles avaient à donner. Mais l'impatience se fit sentir et les gestes devinrent plus empressés, frénétiques.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, collant leurs poitrines tandis que les mains s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux ou pressaient la chair. Perdant le contrôle, elles ne surent pas qui approfondit le baiser, mais ça n'eut pas d'importance quand une étincelle les embrasa, les faisant presque trembler.

Les mains de Fang remontèrent le long du dos, l'une d'elles allant se poser juste en dessous de la poitrine, dégagée de toute entrave. Leurs langues s'effleuraient avant de s'enrouler langoureusement ensemble. Des soupirs traversaient la barrière de leurs lèvres jointes et Lightning appuya presque durement contre l'arrière de la tête de Fang, rendant leur baiser encore plus désespéré. Cette dernière frôla du pouce le bout d'un téton durci, récoltant un soupir tremblant.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et la rosée reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fang. Elle déposa un ou deux baisers légers dans le cou, et la brune émit un gémissement plaintif avant de s'écarter pour rencontrer le regard de Lightning. Essoufflée, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants. Elle avait adoré leur échange, c'était certain, mais Fang pouvait aussi voir l'épuisement s'afficher sur les traits pâles de son amante.

\- Par Etro ! Il va falloir s'armer de courage et de patience, déclara Fang. Elle glissa un doigt le long d'une des joues. Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ce genre d'exercice.

Lightning secoua la tête, gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts. La brune esquissa un sourire, s'extirpant du canapé. Elle éteignit les lumières, laissant seulement celle de la lune éclairer ses pas au travers des différentes fenêtres de leur maison. Fang s'empara de Lightning, la portant contre elle pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble et de ne plus faire traîner les choses. Fang avait d'ailleurs assurée à sa compagne, qu'elle transvaserait très rapidement ses affaires de chez Vanille à ici.

Elle déposa doucement Lightning sur le lit, la recouvrant d'une fine couverture. Fang la regarda se tourner sur un côté. Elle semblait déjà profondément endormie, paisible et une pointe comprima son cœur avant de disparaitre rapidement. Fang n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Lightning était à la maison maintenant et hors de danger. Elle remit une mèche rose derrière une oreille avant de se détourner.

Fang se changea, se mettant à l'aise pour dormir. Elle ferma les rideaux de leur chambre, observant le ciel sombre et dégagé de la nuit. Il allait faire chaud le lendemain, la chaleur de l'été commençait même à les frapper la nuit et bientôt, les températures allaient devenir insupportables. Fang soupira doucement puis alla se glisser de l'autre côté du lit, moulant son corps contre celui de son amante. Le nez dans la nuque, elle respira profondément, persuadée qu'elle allait dormir comme elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un mois.

\- Bonne nuit Sunshine, souffla-t-elle.

\- …'Nuit, Fang.

Elle fut surprise par le murmure qui lui parvint avant de faire éclater son cœur et voltiger son ventre de bonheur. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, une unique larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux, reconnaissante de la seconde chance qu'elle avait.

 **oOo**

La semaine prochaine, le dernier chapitre, qui d'ailleurs, est ma participation au défi SINTE. J'ai gardé l'image qui m'avait été attribuée pour le texte, je ne pourrais pas la mettre en lien avant le chapitre, mais si vous voulez la voir pour avoir une idée par rapport à l'écrit, je suis d'accord pour vous la montrer.


	10. Dixième partie

**Note :** Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la photo qui ma servit pour le lemon, vous pouvez me demander par MP si vous voulez la voir. Sinon, je compte la mettre sur AO3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **oOo**

 **Dixième partie**

 **oOo**

 **Epilogue**

Un mois. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Lightning pour se remettre entièrement. Ses profondes fatigues avaient été longues à se régulariser. Tellement que ça lui était souvent arrivé de s'endormir n'importe où. Quand c'était sur l'une des banquettes du café de Lebreau, sur le canapé de Serah ou celui de Vanille, ça n'avait pas grande importance et chacun avait fini par s'en accommoder.

Snow et Gadot avaient même arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient transvasée d'un endroit à un autre. Chacun s'étonnant d'ailleurs sur le poids plume de la jeune femme, quand on savait pourtant combien la force de ses poings pouvait faire mal.

Le médecin avait eu un peu de mal à lâcher sa patiente. Il redoutait des séquelles suite à cet épuisement constant, mais, au bout de deux ou trois semaines, Lightning avait commencé à lui exposer sa façon de penser. Sans aucune diplomatie, il faut le préciser. C'était un signe évident pour tout le monde qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Allongée sur l'un des bancs de la terrasse, Lightning profitait à l'ombre de la chaleur agréable de l'été. Cette saison, ils avaient été épargnés par la sècheresse, le temps leur accordant quelques nuits pluvieuses qui s'avéraient très plaisantes.

La plage était bondée. Les cris, les rires et les bruits d'éclaboussures provenant des baigneurs lui parvenaient lointainement alors qu'elle dévorait un livre que Laura, la nouvelle petite amie de Yuj et anciennement son infirmière, lui avait prêté.

Elle tournait une énième page quand Lebreau vint se glisser à ses côtés.

\- Tiens, il ne faudrait pas que tu te déshydrates, annonça-t-elle en posant un verre de jus de fruit sur la table, devant elle.

Lightning se tordit le cou pour regarder dans sa direction. La petite brune avait le même verre entre les mains et lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que le café était redevenu plus calme et Lightning fut presque surprise de n'avoir rien remarqué avant. Elle marqua sa page et referma son livre avant de se redresser.

\- Merci pour le verre, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

Effectivement, avec la chaleur qui persistait, ça faisait un bien fou. Lebreau lui sourit, buvant dans son propre verre.

\- Ça y est, tu as enfin la paix ? demanda Lightning.

\- Ouais, soupira Lebreau. Ils sont tous repartis se baigner. Mais ils rappliqueront pour le dîner de ce soir.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que tu as Gadot pour t'aider, sinon ta soirée risque d'être très longue.

\- Oh… Je comptais demander à Fang de m'aider ce soir, elle me parait avoir plein d'énergie à faire partager.

\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, Fang ne va pas pouvoir ce soir.

\- Ah ? Tu veux dire que tu vas enfin délivrer cette pauvre fille de sa frustration ? questionna Lebreau, amusée.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Lightning en cognant le bras de son amie d'un revers de la main. Je te rappelle que j'étais convalescente.

\- Pauvre Fang ! rigola Lebreau. Il était temps ! Elle va bientôt nous exploser entre les mains tellement elle est survoltée.

\- Non mais, tu as fini ! Et comment tu peux savoir ça de toute façon ?

\- Sans rire ? Tu l'as bien regardée ces derniers temps ? Elle saute partout comme une puce dans l'espoir de se fatiguer parce que justement, _tu_ ne la fatigues pas assez.

Lightning plongea son nez dans son verre, marmonnant des injures et des imprécations envers son amie. Lebreau finit son propre verre, ses lèvres bloquées dans un large sourire.

\- Elle est où d'ailleurs, là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir reposé son verre vide.

Lebreau jeta un coup d'œil sur la plage, repérant Serah, Vanille, Laura, Yuj et Maqui qui s'amusaient ensemble.

\- Tu me diras, je ne vois pas Snow ni Gadot non plus.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont partis se défouler dans les plaines, énonça Lightning, après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de son jus.

\- Ah les hommes, déplora Lebreau, faisant sourire Lightning. Et Fang ? Elle est avec eux ?

\- Non, même si je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré se joindre à eux. Elle avait promis à Tama de l'emmener voir je ne sais plus quel monstre des environs. Elles n'ont pas voulu m'en parler.

\- Oh ? Alors comme ça, la femme qui t'est dévouée corps et âme te fait des cachotteries ?

\- Lebreau, grogna Lightning.

\- Quoi ? Je pose seulement une question.

Lightning secoua la tête à la fois blasée et amusée.

\- Fang et Tama se sont beaucoup rapprochées. Je suis contente qu'elles passent du temps ensemble.

Elle soupira, faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains.

\- Quand je vois comment elles s'entendent, je me dis que J'aurai dû parler de Tama à Fang. Ça leur fait du bien à toutes les deux, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Lebreau. Vous formez presque une belle petite famille toutes les trois.

Lightning roula des yeux sous le rire de la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller profiter de la plage ? demanda Lebreau, changeant radicalement de sujet.

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama la rosée. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ? Non merci ! Et toi ? Tu pourrais profiter de cette pause pour aller les rejoindre.

Lebreau lui adressa un regard taquin et un sourire charmeur.

\- Je préfère prendre des bains de minuit. Il n'y a personne et je peux y aller toute nue.

Lightning pouffa doucement de rire en secouant la tête.

\- J'espère qu'un poisson viendra te ronger les orteils.

\- Je préférerais une sirène et qu'elle vienne me ronger autre chose, marmonna la petite brune.

\- Oh par Etro, Lebreau, rit Lightning.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai personne à la maison pour me contenter tous les jours, moi ! s'exclama-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Jette-toi sur Gadot une bonne fois pour toute, répondit Lightning en continuant de s'esclaffer.

Lebreau lui pinça le bras avant de se joindre à elle en riant. Quand leur groupe d'amis les retrouva, elles étaient plongées dans un profond fou rire. Lebreau s'était étalée sur la banquette tandis que Lightning essayait désespérément de réprimer les nombreux hoquets qui la saisissaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda Serah qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

Lightning et Lebreau échangèrent un regard avant de repartir de plus belle, la petite brune n'hésitant pas à rire à gorge déployée tandis que l'aînée des Farron était à deux doigts de mordre dans sa main dans l'espoir de camoufler son rire.

Serah tourna son attention vers Vanille quand cette dernière déclara :

\- Elles sont en train de nous craquer entre les bras.

Voir Lebreau dans une telle situation, ce n'était pas tellement étrange, mais voir Lightning perdre autant le contrôle avait de quoi perturber tout le monde.

\- Il peut y avoir de graves séquelles psychologiques après un coma ? demanda Yuj à Laura.

\- Yuj ! s'exclama Serah.

L'hilarité des deux filles se calma doucement et elles soupirèrent de concert.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire, annonça Lebreau.

Elles avaient le ventre douloureux, mais c'était fou le bien que ça leur avait fait. Chacune avait besoin de décompresser. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter ensemble, dégustant les boissons rafraichissantes que Lebreau leur avait rapportées quand une voix fluette interpella Lightning. Une flèche blonde se précipita sur elle, escaladant Vanille et Serah avant de venir se poser sur ses genoux.

\- Tiens, salut Tama, dit-elle en souriant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège pour laisser la fillette s'installer.

Tama lui adressa un large sourire essoufflé et Lightning haussa les sourcils, glissant une main dans les cheveux normalement blonds, mais qui étaient à présent noircis par la terre. De la boue séchée collait à sa peau et à ses vêtements. Lightning tourna la tête pour voir Fang se glisser sur une chaise en face d'elle. La pulsienne n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Ses mèches noires formaient un assemblement rêche et compact. Elle avait de l'argile sur le nez et le menton et la couleur de sa peau déjà brunie à cause du soleil de l'été qui l'avait agréablement caramélisé, était à présent encore plus foncée à cause de la saleté.

\- Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne reste pas longtemps, annonça Fang, remarquant les regards posés sur elle et Tama. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, compléta-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Vanille en riant.

\- Vous vous êtes roulées dans la boue ou quoi ? ajouta Serah.

Fang grimaça, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait répondre, mais Tama la devança, surexcité à l'idée de donner enfin son présent.

\- Regarde Light ! On a été chercher ça, s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse, plantant sous le nez de Lightning une fleur semblable à une rose qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Sauf que la fleur en question était composée de quelques pétales d'un noir d'encre tirant sur le rouge, s'ouvrant sur un cœur à l'apparence d'une pierre écarlate. La tige était courte et proprement sectionnée. Sa respiration se bloqua quand elle réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. En fait, Lightning, Serah et Vanille se tournèrent vers Fang, incrédules.

\- Tu as été combattre l'Otyugh ? demanda Serah comme confirmation.

\- Oh ouais ! s'écria Tama, ne laissant pas le temps à Fang de répondre. Elle lui a mis sa pâtée ! T'aurais dû voir ça, Light. Elle est super forte !

\- Oh, ça, je sais. Et inconsciente aussi, répondit Lightning.

La pulsienne brune grimaça, plongeant son nez dans le verre de jus de fruit que lui avait servi Lebreau.

\- Mais c'était super important, tu sais, repris Tama, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui !

Tama tendit un peu plus la fleur vers Lightning.

\- Tiens, elle est pour toi. De Fang et de moi.

Lightning s'en empara, la fixant pendant un instant avant de regarder alternativement la fillette et son amante.

\- C'est elle que je voulais récupérer… Le jour où… Le monstre t'a fait mal.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. En dehors de Fang, c'était la première fois que Tama parlait devant les autres de cette journée. Ça sera certainement l'un des pires souvenirs qu'elle aurait après celui de la mort tragique de sa mère.

\- Tu sais qu'elle veut dire plein de choses ? Je l'ai lu dans le livre que Mademoiselle Vanille m'a prêté.

Lightning échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec la rouquine avant de se reconcentrer sur Tama.

\- J'en ai un peu entendu parler.

C'était il y a longtemps. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur Gran Pulse et qu'elle avait combattu un Otyugh. Fang lui avait ensuite fait un cours sur ces bestioles impossibles et elle avait vaguement retenu quelques caractéristiques qui leur étaient propres.

\- Au début, je voulais te la donner pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais, continua la gamine dans sa lancée. Mais maintenant, je te la donne aussi comme porte-bonheur, parce que j'ai eu vraiment trop peur quand je t'ai vue par terre. J'ai cru que tu étais morte toi aussi, marmonna-t-elle pour finir.

Lightning pinça légèrement les lèvres, glissant sa main libre dans les cheveux sales de Tama.

\- Merci. Elle me plaît beaucoup.

La fillette esquissa un large sourire, callant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'ancienne militaire. Ça surprenait et amusait toujours les autres quand ils remarquaient à quel point Lightning pouvait se montrer aimante en réalité. Entendre Serah le dire était une chose, le voir de leurs propres yeux en était une autre.

Pendant un moment, ils profitèrent tous du silence, finissant leur boisson. Fang pensait de plus en plus à aller se jeter sous une douche pour se décrasser de toute la saleté qui lui collait à la peau quand la voix de Lebreau la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'es bien défoulée aujourd'hui ?

Fang fronça les sourcils, sans remarquer que Lightning en faisait de même et que leurs amis focalisaient leur attention sur elles.

\- Si tu prends un combat contre un Otyugh comme défouloir, alors oui, répondit la pulsienne brune.

\- Génial ! Alors ce soi…

\- Lebreau ! Je t'ai dit non, coupa Lightning.

Fang fronça de nouveau les sourcils, tandis que Serah, Vanille, Laura et Yuj échangeaient un regard.

\- Ben quoi ? Elle s'est défoulée.

\- Là, tu as juste envie de jouer avec mes nerfs.

\- Oh ? C'est toi qui as envie de te défouler maintenant ? Si tu veux…

\- On ne peut pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas et Fang ne peut pas non plus… On a… Un truc de prévu.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Fang incrédule, avec la tête d'une personne qui apprenait le scoop du siècle.

Lightning lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le tibia, la faisant sursauter et grogner. Tama se retourna sur les genoux de Lightning, pour pouvoir voir tout le monde.

\- Ah oui… Ce truc, marmonna Fang.

\- Vous savez les filles, que vous n'êtes absolument pas discrètes ? questionna nonchalamment Yuj.

L'aînée des Farron lui adressa un regard noir et le jeune homme à la crinière bleue plongea son nez dans son verre, jugeant plus judicieux de se taire pour sauver sa vie.

\- Oh, je sais ! s'écria Tama.

\- Quoi ? questionna Fang.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Serah.

\- Light et Fang… Elles vont faire comme les Amamanlhélones, elles vont copuler ! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Fang s'étouffa dans le verre qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres tandis que Lightning écarquillait les yeux, avant de se cacher de honte derrière l'une de ses mains.

\- Fang ! s'outra Vanille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu apprends à cette enfant ? questionna Serah.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Fang, elle a dit que c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient les… monstres, pour avoir des bébés et que c'était pareil pour nous.

\- Tama, gémit Fang.

\- Bon après, ajouta la petite sans prêter attention à l'intervention de la brune. Elle a aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher les nénés des autres filles, sauf si c'est notre amoureuse. Mais Light, c'est l'amoureuse de Fang, alors elle a le droit de lui toucher les nénés et de lui faire des bébés.

\- Oh par Etro, souffla Fang. Creuse-moi un trou que je m'y enterre.

\- Je vais t'y achever à coup de pelle, grogna Lightning, morte de honte.

Leurs amis, eux, étaient morts de rire, tous essayant de le cacher derrière leurs mains ou en baissant la tête.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment la gamine. Fang aussi, elle a offert la fleur à Light et elle a dit que pour certains couples, c'était comme ce qui se passait avec les… Les bêtes pendant leur… Comment tu as dit la dernière fois ?

Tama regarda sérieusement Fang, attendant la réponse à sa question. La pulsienne brune fixa ses yeux sur Lightning, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Charme ? dit-elle dans l'espoir que ça convienne à l'enfant.

Tama pencha la tête sur un côté, ne semblant pas satisfaite.

\- Rut ? proposa Lebreau, s'attirant les regards foudroyants de Lightning et de Fang.

Vanille, Serah, Yuj et Laura étaient trop occupés à contrôler leur crise de fou rire.

\- Ah oui ! C'est ça qu'elle a dit quand elle m'a montré.

\- Montré ? s'insurgea Lightning.

\- On est tombé sur deux mâles Adamankhélones qui se battaient pour une femelle. De fil en aiguille, je lui ai expliqué… La conception de la vie. Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne quelque part ce genre de chose de toute façon.

Fang regarda alternativement ses amis, tous arborant un air oscillant entre l'amusé et le dubitatif.

\- Attendez, à son âge, mon frère, lui, il m'a carrément montré la période de reproduction des Gorgonopsidés, c'est plutôt raide si vous voulez mon avis. A côté, les Adamankhélones, c'est tout mignon.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Vanille. Je m'en rappelle. C'est parce que tu avais été choquée de découvrir que le forgeron et la boulangère se roulaient dans la farine. Du coup, il a pris un malin plaisir à tout t'expliquer.

\- Mouais, grogna Fang. Mais au moins, moi, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails… Comparé à Thorgas.

\- Elle n'a pas mangé de pain ni de Gorgonopsidé pendant au moins six mois après ça, souffla Vanille à l'oreille de Serah.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble sous le regard torve de la pulsienne brune. Lightning soupira sous l'amusement de ses amis, secouant doucement la tête. Personnellement, elle trouvait que Fang était bien assez rentrée dans les détails comme ça.

A l'époque, sa propre éducation sexuelle se résumait à ce qu'elle avait appris au lycée. Son père était mort quand elle était très jeune et sa mère n'avait jamais repris d'amant après ça. Elle avait consacré sa vie à ses filles jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte. Et finalement, à quinze ans, Lightning était plus préoccupée à tout faire pour continuer à donner une vie descente à sa petite sœur, que d'avoir une vie amoureuse.

Elle n'avait découvert le sexe que bien plus tard, alors qu'elle avait vingt ans et qu'elle s'était laissée charmer par l'un de ses collègues qui s'était avéré être un vrai crétin. Sa première fois avait été décevante, autant parce qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de devoir se forcer que parce que son partenaire n'avait pas assez prêté attention à elle.

Lightning n'avait plus retenté l'expérience… Jusqu'à Fang. Avec la pulsienne, ça avait été presque magique. Elle lui avait fait voir des étoiles, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Fang avait été douce et attentionnée. Elle ne s'était pas montrée égoïste. Elle avait donné autant qu'elle avait reçu, et ça avait semblé naturel à Lightning.

Elle avait découvert qu'avec Fang, ce n'était pas seulement charnel, et la brune avait balayé tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs sur son passage.

 **oOo**

Fang soupira. Elles étaient enfin chez elles. Maintenant que leur relation était officielle, la pulsienne avait déménagé chez son amante. Et la vie à deux était pleine de rebondissements. C'était tout nouveau pour les deux femmes, qui n'avaient jamais pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait leur arriver. Auparavant, elles n'étaient que des guerrières destinées à ne faire que combattre sans aucun espoir d'avenir. Maintenant, elles avaient une relation, de la stabilité et une vie à deux, et cette nouvelle étape entre elles, leur plaisait plus qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginée.

Passant à côté de Lightning dans le salon, elle embrassa son amante sur la tempe et frôla sa hanche.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu prépares le dîner ?

Lightning tourna la tête vers elle, lui adressant un sourire avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fang se glissait enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude salvateur de la douche. La journée avait été longue et fatigante. Récupérer cette fleur n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais la pulsienne avait trouvé que c'était le bon moment opportun pour le faire. C'était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup de signification pour son peuple à son époque. Alors même si, aujourd'hui, Vanille et elle était les dernières pulsiennes de ce monde, Fang avait eu envie de perpétuer cette tradition qui était la leur.

Elle se lava soigneusement, ne laissant aucune chance à la boue qui s'était collée même dans des endroits insoupçonnés. Elle finit par laisser le jet d'eau détendre sa nuque avant d'y présenter son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche quand deux mains fraiches se glissèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant brutalement sursauter.

Lightning colla son corps contre le sien, l'empêchant de se retourner. La pointe de ses seins frôla son dos et ses mains caressèrent lentement son ventre. Un petit nez taquina le lobe de son oreille tandis que des lèvres parcouraient langoureusement son cou.

Fang rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son amante, une pointe de désir faisant vibrer son bas-ventre. Un frisson parcourut ses reins et elle soupira, électrisée par le contact de la peau nue de Lightning contre la sienne.

Ça faisait un mois qu'elles n'avaient rien échangé d'autre à part de longs baisers et quelques chastes caresses. Fang ressentait la tension de l'abstinence parcourir son corps. Sa peau était plus sensible et la chair de poule traversa ses côtes, s'étendant jusque sur ses épaules et dans sa nuque.

Son souffle eut un accroc quand Lightning darda une langue mutine contre son cou. Elle mordilla tendrement tandis qu'elle jouait de ses mains. Les yeux fermés, Fang suivait le tracé de ses doigts. L'envie la dévorait alors qu'ils naviguaient entre son pubis et son ventre, remontant gracieusement jusqu'à frôler le dessous de ses seins.

Le désir enflamma ses reins et elle se colla un peu plus contre Lightning. Fang agrippa les cuisses de son amante alors que cette dernière s'amusait à lui faire perdre la tête. Un souffle dans son oreille la fit soupirer, la frustration et l'impatience faisant vibrer son corps. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle exprime un quelconque mécontentement. Fang était juste incapable de s'extraire des bras de Light.

Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle haleta quand les doigts frôlèrent à peine son sexe avant de remonter doucement. Un index s'amusa un instant avec son nombril avant de poursuivre sa route. Cette fois, ses seins entrèrent en contact avec les paumes de Lightning. Fang poussa un petit gémissement appréciatif, poussant sa poitrine pour plus de contact.

Un frisson traversa son corps alors que les mains flattaient amoureusement les rondeurs de sa poitrine. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle sentait déjà le plaisir l'inonder.

\- C'est donc ça… Que tu avais prévu, haleta Fang, le corps tendu contre celui de Lightning.

\- Hum…

La bouche remonta le long de son cou, s'emparant du lobe de l'oreille pour le mordiller et le sucer, affolant un peu plus ses sens.

\- J'ai prévu bien plus que ça, finit par souffler Lightning contre son oreille, la faisant violemment frissonner. Mais j'ai décidé que le premier round te serait entièrement consacré.

La voix de Lightning était un peu plus rauque que la normale. Plus profonde, plus voluptueuse et autant le son de son ton que sa déclaration, firent exploser son ventre en un million d'étincelles. Les doigts joueurs vinrent taquiner ses tétons, les faisant doucement rouler entre eux. Involontairement, Fang tendit un peu plus sa poitrine vers eux, désireuse d'en ressentir plus.

Cependant, Lightning se décolla brutalement d'elle, la laissant pantelante. Désorientée, haletante et le regard flou de désir. Elle s'apprêtait à grogner son désaccord quand les mains douces se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la retourner.

Son regard se posa sur le corps nu de la rosée. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes, jusqu'aux seins qu'elle caressa tendrement avant de continuer sa traversée sur les épaules, s'échappant dans les mèches roses et gorgées d'eau. Fang rencontra deux yeux bleus frémissants, brûlant d'un désir aussi ardent que le sien. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elle était la proie d'un chasseur impatient et affamé.

Elle allait se faire dévorer et l'écho qui pulsa entre ses cuisses suite à sa pensée lui signifia qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Lightning affirma sa prise sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu'elle l'entraînait contre le mur froid de la douche. Fang se laissa dominer, agrippant les cheveux de son amante quand cette dernière captura ses lèvres des siennes.

C'était un baiser ardent, déchirant, renversant. Elles étaient affamées l'une de l'autre, submergée par leur désir. Lightning se pressa contre le corps de Fang, comme si en s'emboîtant contre la brune, elle comblerait le manque qui la tenaillait depuis des semaines.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps de parler ni de respirer. Lightning dirigea lentement une main le long de l'une des cuisses de Fang, la glissant dans l'intérieur pour inciter son amante à l'écarter. La pulsienne se plia docilement au désir de Lightning, prenant appui contre le rebord de la fenêtre, s'ouvrant pour laisser passer les doigts convoiteurs.

Elle soupira quand elle les sentit taquiner les lèvres de son intimité, s'échappant un instant du baiser étourdissant qu'elle échangeait avec Lightning. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son amante qui ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure quand un doigt la pénétra lentement.

Son ventre se retourna de plaisir, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle hoqueta, réprimant un gémissement. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, n'obtenant aucune résistance et Fang s'ouvrit un peu plus. Son corps se tendit et s'arqua contre le mur, ses hanches se pressant contre la main qui s'agitait entre ses cuisses.

Elle resserra sa prise sur les mèches roses, haletant sous le plaisir qui irradiait ses reins. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir et son esprit se déconnecter pour ne se concentrer que sur les sensations qui s'accroissaient au fond d'elle. Des lèvres s'emparèrent d'un de ses mamelons, le léchant et le tétant, faisant poindre les premières vagues de jouissance.

Fang posa ses yeux sur la vision de Lightning qui embrassait sa poitrine et ses muscles se redirent alors qu'une flopée de gémissements s'échappait de sa gorge. Ça avait toujours eu quelque chose d'excitant pour elle que de voir son amante vénérer ses seins et les sensations qu'elle en éprouvait n'en étaient que plus fortes. Fang se contracta autour des doigts de Lightning, recherchant inconsciemment à l'avoir plus profondément en elle.

Cette dernière se détacha du sein qu'elle cajolait pour embrasser Fang. Lightning était haletante, frémissante. Elle sentait son sexe pulser, répondant au corps et aux sons de son amante. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'avoir Fang aussi abandonnée entre ses bras, ses doigts pleinement enfoncés en elle.

Lightning observa le plaisir grimper jusqu'à ce que Fang tremble brutalement contre elle, l'orgasme la saisissant. Elle avait profité de chaque moment et alors que Fang redescendait doucement au rythme de ses doigts qui glissaient toujours amoureusement en elle, la brune ouvrit sur elle un regard voilé et la rosée en voulut plus.

Lightning esquissa un sourire malicieux, glissant sa main libre dans les mèches noires et collées par l'eau de son amante, la douche continuant de se déverser sur elles. L'ancienne militaire ne laissa pas le temps à Fang de réagir ni même de vraiment redescendre de son orgasme qu'elle s'agenouilla devant elle.

Elle retira doucement ses doigts, s'emparant de la jambe pour la glisser sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Light ? souffla Fang, curieuse.

Lightning glissa une série de baisers dans l'intérieur de la cuisse de la brune, sa langue et ses lèvres parcourant voluptueusement l'aine. Fang soupira et déglutit. Son ventre virevoltait et se contractait, l'envie pulsant de nouveau dans son intimité.

\- Après deux mois, je suis sûre que je peux faire mieux, déclara Lightning d'un ton velouté.

\- Attends, t… Hum..

Fang rejeta sa tête contre le mur, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge alors que Lightning posait une première fois ses lèvres contre son bouton de chair. Haletante, elle rebaissa la tête, une de ses mains agrippant les mèches roses et l'autre essayant désespérément de se retenir au rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle.

Une chaleur monta en elle et Fang sentit des étincelles exploser dans son corps. Sa tête tournait et elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Habituellement, elle avait au moins besoin de cinq petites minutes avant de pouvoir être touchée de nouveau sans ressentir la sensibilité désagréable suite à son orgasme précédent. Mais Fang avait découvert que Lightning appréciait particulièrement la rendre folle de plaisir. La rosée savait à quel point elle était submergée par les sensations, ses cris se répercutant sur les murs de la salle de bain.

De plus, voir son amante agenouillée devant elle, sa tête entre ses cuisses, enflammait son ventre de plaisir. Fang avait l'impression de prendre autant qu'elle donnait et après autant d'attente, cet instant possédait quelque chose de magique.

La langue parcourut entièrement son intimité, puis s'arrêta sur le centre de son plaisir. Un doigt la pénétra lentement et Fang raffermit sa prise autour des cheveux de Lightning. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de la brune. Voilé, enflammé, brûlant, dévoré par le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus dans son ventre.

Les lèvres se refermèrent tendrement autour d'elle. La bouche entrouverte, Fang chercha sa respiration, gémissante. Son corps se contractait violemment. Sa peau plus sensible rendait chaque toucher plus profond. Son intimité se resserrait convulsivement autour du doigt qui la remplissait à peine alors que Lightning, sa bouche emprisonnant toujours son bouton de chair, suçait et léchait sans lui laisser la moindre chance de reprendre son souffle.

Ça fut fulgurant. Jouissif, long et douloureux. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la respiration haletante et le corps lourd, Fang tomba dans le regard Lightning. Elle se noya presque dans le bleu de ses yeux brillant et brûlant. Mais dans la profondeur de son regard, la pulsienne vit de l'adoration, de l'amour. Cette femme, que beaucoup qualifiaient de psychorigide, à la fois forte et droite, qui n'acceptait jamais de montrer ses faiblesses, était capable de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Fang se rendait compte à quel point Lightning s'ouvrait en sa présence. Combien elle lui donnait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Cette femme l'aimait. Pour la première fois, la brune en avait la certitude.

Prise d'une impulsion, Fang se détacha de son amante, s'abaissant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Lightning répondit presque voracement à son baiser, signe du désir qui devait la dévorer. La pulsienne la redressa et éteignit l'eau de la douche avant de la traîner jusque dans la chambre attenante.

Lightning se laissa docilement faire, n'opposant aucune résistance quand Fang la fit basculer sur le lit. Sa respiration était contrôlée, mais rapide. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure et un voile passa devant ses yeux quand Fang se glissa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- Et le dîner ? demanda Fang, malicieuse, ses mains caressant langoureusement les côtes et les seins de son amante.

\- Au diable le dîner, souffla Lightning. J'ai faim d'autre chose. Ça fait un mois que tu me fais languir. Je crois que je viens de te prouver à quel point je vais bien maintenant.

Fang esquissa un sourire espiègle, se penchant en avant, fourrant son nez dans le cou opalin.

\- Oh, Light… Tu m'as tellement manqué, marmonna Fang.

L'une de ses mains partit caresser chastement le sexe de son amante, la faisant grogner de frustration. Les mains qui se retenaient à elle raffermirent leur prise et Fang put sentir le corps sous elle se tendre d'impatience.

\- Alors profite-en ! Je suis tout à toi, répondit Lightning.

Fang déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou. Elle allait en profiter, c'était certain. Toute la nuit. Elle allait renverser les rôles et montrer à Lightning qui était le chasseur et la pulsienne avait de l'énergie à revendre.

Etrangement, le mois qui venait de s'écouler semblait n'apparaître que comme un mauvais rêve. Alors qu'elle vénérait de nouveau le corps tant aimé de son amante, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines fut oublié. Fang se fit rapidement la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, les prochaines années à venir allaient avoir un goût de paradis, elle allait s'en assurer.

 **FIN.**

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Je pense ne rien poster la semaine prochaine. Mais le 25 mai, je commencerais la publication de ma fic suivante, qui s'intitule « Mūtātĭo» et qui est basé sur le thème du changement de sexe.

A la prochaine et j'espère vous retrouver.


End file.
